The Punishment
by Kitkat12323
Summary: Samantha Frost is forced to dress as a guy as a punishment from her brothers. She joins the Host Club after being blackmailed by Kyoya. During this time she learns the Host Club isn't as bad as she thought. Kaoru starts to like the new host; is he turning gay?
1. Chapter 1: One Long School Year

**The Punishment**

**This is a test to see if I should keep writing this story. I'm already doing two stories at the moment. Just want to see if this could be a good story to write. If so I'll keep updating and split my time between the two other stories as well.**

**Hello all. This will be my first Ouran fanfic. I've written Naruto fanfics so far but one of my friends gave me an idea to write one for Ouran. I love the anime/manga so why not. This will have an OC so if you don't like OCs than I'm sorry. Some of the characters may be OOCish and there will be different events that didn't happen in the anime/manga. I'll try to keep the characters as much in character as possible. This story will be in 1st person of my OC unless I write otherwise. **

**This story is dedicated to Jess, who gave me this idea.**

_Thoughts_

**In English**

Japanese/regular talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club (sigh long name)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: One Long School Year<strong>

"Hello, My name is Sam Frost and I will be joining your class as of today." I tried to smile but the squeals from the girls made me frown. They all seemed to have gaga eyes as I stood in front of the class. I tugged at the blue purple blazer I wore, feeling uncomfortable. I didn't like the attention I was getting from everyone.

"Well, Mr. Frost please take a seat next to Kaoru Hitachiin in the back." I looked up to see a hand raised in the back. Sighing, I trudged to the back of the room while ignoring the giggling girls.

_I hate girls like that. Always mooning over any cute guy they see. Glad I'm not like that._

I spotted the person who had raised their hand and noticed that sitting next to him was a girl in a boy's uniform. The other boy on the other side of the girl looked like the other one; they were twins. I felt slightly jealous of the fact that they were twins but brushed it off. I sat down and stared back at the teacher. He was going on about math but I tuned him out after a while; I was good in math so I didn't need to listen.

_I guess I'm not the only cross dressing girl here. That's very reassuring...wonder why she's dressed up as a guy. Stupid brothers and the bet...stupid me for taking it._

My full name was Samantha Frost. I am biologically a girl but appearance wise I looked like a guy. I lost a bet with my two older brothers and the punishment was to dress as a guy for as long as they wanted. I couldn't tell anyone or I'd have another punishment to go with my previous one. I had taken this bet before I left for America two years ago. My mom sent me to an all girls school hoping I would be more lady like. Unfortunately, I hung out with the more wild girls at the school and came home different. My mom fainted at the sight of me; I had pierced my lip with a silver lip ring and the corner of my right ear had two silver loops. I had, also, dyed the tips of my hair red.

I fingered my short hair, it was now layered the longest layer a little above my chin and then it got shorter and shorter. I had dyed the tips blue this time. My voice wasn't girly, it never had been, so I didn't have to worry about that. Seth said my chest would get in the way so I had to use chest bindings.

_Well, Seth and Steve are doing me a favor...I don't have to wear the dress. The girls here look like walking creme puffs!_

Mom had heart attack when she saw my new look. She started to go crazy until Steve said that it was only a faze and I would soon become a proper lady, as if. Mom was too traditional and dad spoiled me too much. I love them both but I felt smothered under all their attention, especially Mom's. She's been nagging me to be a lady ever since I was thirteen; she wants me to settle down and get married by the time I'm twenty-one. Dad is the only one who can keep her from planing an arranged marriage for me, for now at least.

"Frost-san? Class is over." I blinked and looked up at brown eyes. I had been in deep thought that I hadn't even heard the class leave.

"Oh, thanks. No need to call me Frost anything, just call me Sam. And you are?"

"Haruhi Fujioka," she said simply.

I smiled at her and gathered my things. Haruhi seemed okay and she was smart, being an honors student and all. I had heard about her from the many gossipers I passed while finding my room. Mainly, they were girls saying how brave _he_ was to come to Ouran and how smart and cool _he _was as well.

I looked up again and saw the twins watching me. I tried to smile but they just looked at me. Both had auburn colored hair and gold colored eyes. Kaoru had his hair parted to right which would be my left while his brother was to the left which is my right. They had a mischievous glint in their eyes that I've seen many times.

"Um, Hi. You must be Kaoru's brother." I looked at the other twin and smiled putting my hand out. He frowned at me and looked at his twin.

"I'm Kaoru. This is my brother Hikaru." He gestured to Kaoru and Kaoru nodded. I felt my mouth turn into a small smile at their little game. I had played this game many times already so I knew what they were up to.

"Ya and I'm the president of America. I know which ones which. I have a twin too you know." They looked at me with slight surprise.

"You have a twin too Fro-uh Sam?"

"Yes I have a bro-uh sister though. We look a lot alike especially now that she cut her hair like mines and dyed it too. We have the same exact piercings, we only dress differently; her in girl clothes and me in guy clothes." I kept babbling hoping they didn't notice my slip up. If they ever saw me in girl's clothes then I would just tell them I was my twin.

"Come on Haruhi, we'll be late for the Host Club." Hikaru was already near the door and Kaoru was right behind him. Haruhi let out an exasperated sigh and gathered her stuff. I was curious about the Host Club so I followed them.

We ended up in Music Room 3. The twins spun around and looked at me; Haruhi also looked at me with slight confusion.

"What? Can't a gi-guy see what the Host Club is? I was curious, that's all." The twins shrugged and opened the doors. I followed Haruhi in and was blinded by an obnoxious white light. Standing in a line were four other handsome boys.

_Well they sure know how to pick 'em. Only the really good looking guys...wonder how much they have upstairs._

"Well, who do we have here?" A blond student with blue-violet colored eyes stared at me. He gave off an uncharacteristically bright light. The one with the glasses and dark hair looked up and stared at me. I fidgeted under his gaze but didn't look away, I always held other people's looks. Finally he looked back down to his laptop and started to click away.

"Oh, this thing?" Hikaru waved a hand toward me. I felt a vein pop in my head.

_This thing? I'm not a thing you bastard! _

"This is Sam Frost. He's a new student to our school." Haruhi introduced me and gave me an apologetic look; I just smiled.

"Hello. It's nice to meet Haruhi's friends. I hope we can get along as well. Haruhi has been very nice to me and I hope we can be good friends too." The blond looked horrified as I kept talking. I wanted to be friends with someone at least so what was wrong with that?

Suddenly he grabbed Haruhi and pulled her away from me. He pushed her behind him and glared, or tried to, at me.

"I will not have _my_ Haruhi associate with such a ruffian! You will be a bad influence to he-him as you seem like the bad type!" Everyone in the room, minus glasses guy, sweat dropped.

"Tamaki-senpai I'm not yours and I can talk to whomever I want." Haruhi looked mad while Tamaki tried to persuade her why I wasn't a good person. I could feel my anger boiling over this guy. He really thought I was a bad person.

"Listen here you airhead. I may look like this but I'm not a bad person. I've gotten all As in school every year. I don't do drugs and I'm not in a gang. You just based everything on the way I look. Ever heard of 'Never judge a book by it's cover'? You are just too shallow and idiotic to actually get to know someone; you just go making assumptions when you know nothing." It seemed like my word of calling him shallow, idiotic and an airhead hit him like an arrow. In the end he went into a corner and moped while growing mushrooms of depression.

Hikaru and Kaoru both started to laugh. Haruhi looked slightly amused and I was still seething. Glasses guy snapped his laptop closed and stood up.

"Sorry about that Mr. Frost. I am Kyoya Ootori vice-president of the Host Club. You've met Tamaki Suoh our President." I snorted at Kyoya mentioning Tamaki as president of anything.

_Some president he is. _

"Hmm, Sam Frost is 15 years old. Birthday August 20, sign Leo. Has two older siblings. Mother is Rika Frost, maiden name Kaji; born Japanese. She owns one of the most popular spas in Japan and America. Father is Mitch Frost, who is American. Owner of Frost Heating Company, gives heat to most of America and a large portion of Japan. Family is well known throughout America and donates to many charitable funds." He stated in a know-it-all tone.

"What you don't have my blood type in there?" I was being sarcastic.

"Blood type is AB positive." I sweat dropped and glanced at the other members. I felt disturbed that this guy knew so much about me even my blood type.

_Does he know about the real Sam Frost then? He hasn't mentioned it so maybe not...I hope._

"How do you even know these things?" Kyoya just gave me a knowing smirk and went back to his notebook.

_I'll have to be careful around him._

* * *

><p>I gagged as the twins did their 'brotherly love' act. It was quiet disturbing and I could hardly ever imagine me doing that with my twin. I wandered away and watched as Hunny eat cake and the girls just squealed in delight. I was surprised that such a short kid was actually a third year like his cousin, Mori, who was twice his size. I stuck around to watch the each host member and tried to see what the girls saw in them.<p>

Tamaki was suppose to be the princely type, more like the idiotic airhead type. He spewed complement after complement to each customer that I wondered what was in his head; maybe cotton candy. The twins were just gross on too many levels even though they were acting. It just scared the heck out of me that girls would find that interesting. Hunny was cute so I could understand why the girls loved him so much; he's like the little brother I've always wanted. Mori was a person of few words and I mean few. He seemed alright from what I could see and was protective of his cousin.

Haruhi. She was an interesting one. Kyoya said _he_ is what you call a natural type. Girls seemed to fall head of heels with the simplest gestures she made. I think they're blind if they can't see that _he_ is a _she_. I still had no idea why she was working as a guy at the Host Club and I had a feeling that no one would tell me willingly.

"Uh Frost-san, are you a host too?" I looked up at two girls in my grade staring at me. They had slightly flushed faces.

"Sorry ladies but I'm just observing the Host Club. I would never be-"

"Of course Sam is hosting. Please right this way." Kyoya lead the girls to a couch and came back to me. I glared at him with the look of what-the-hell!?

"The girls seem interested in you. This could make more money for the Club and you'll even get paid," he said while writing in his book.

"No. I will not pretend to flirt with a bunch of girls who have cotton balls for brains. You can't force me to." Kyoya chuckled and pushed his glasses up.

"On the contrary I can force you to work for the club. You can work or I can tell everyone your little secret. Right, Samantha?" I paled and looked around to see if anyone heard. No one was paying attention to us.

"How the hell did you find out?" I hissed under my breath.

"Just some basic research into your files here and there. Now do we have a deal?" His voice sounded smug but his face gave nothing away.

"Do I have a choice?" I grumbled.

"There is always a choice Sam."

"Yeah right. Fine I'll do it just don't tell anyone. I don't need my brothers finding out, they'd have a field day if they knew they could add another punishment," I said while imagining what my brothers would do.

"Your secret is safe with me. You will now be a host to our club." Kyoya wrote something down in his book and gave me an amused smile. I scowled at him.

"**You bastard. You're just a mean scrooge.**" Kyoya looked annoyed at me speaking English and I flashed a small smirk of my own. I could at least insult him in another language. I trudged to the table with the two girls. Plopping in the chair across from them, I forced a smile on my face.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting. My name is Sam Frost but please call me Sam." The girls' face got more flushed and they squealed again. I suppressed myself from rolling my eyes.

_This is gonna be one long school year._

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think of my first chapter? Tell me if I should keep going or not. I like Naruto better but this doesn't seem too bad. Let me know what you think.<strong>

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	2. Chapter 2: A Little Family History

**The Punishment**

**Hey everyone. I've been busy with school so haven't had time to update much. I'm glad you all like the story so far...Sam is based on me and on my friend Jess put together. I'll try not to make her too Haruhi like...hmm well that's it for now. Thanks for the reviews. **

_Thoughts_

**In English**

Japanese/regular talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: A Little Family History<strong>

"Sam-kun what school did you go to before?" I was munching on some cake while some red haired girl talked to me. This was so boring, I don't know how the other host did this. I just started and I'm already tired of it.

"I went to an all gi-guys school in America for two years. I went when I was thirteen and came back a few months ago. My sister went to an all girls school in a different state." The other girl and the red head both looked in awe at the fact that I went to America.

_Wonder how they would react if I told them I was born in America and that I have duel citizenship? Nah, not going to say anything. Not like they would care..._

"Sammy-chan would you like another piece of cake?" I turned to the very short third year. I smiled and ruffled his head, the girls started squealing at my show of affection.

"Thanks, Hunny, but I'm good for now." Hunny ran off to his table and ate another slice of cake. That kid would get a cavity if he wasn't careful. Tamaki looked in the direction Hunny had run off to and stared at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and returned to my guest.

"WHAT!" Tamaki yelled in horror. I blinked as Tamaki suddenly appeared next to me, pointing an accusing finger at my face.

"What do you want?" My voice was flat, my mouth set in a grim line. He was bursting my personal bubble.

"Mommy why is this...rebellious person hosting!?" I rolled my eyes as Tamaki ranted away to Kyoya.

"Mommy? Really...I didn't know you guys swung _that_ way." I held down a giggle as Tamki gaped at me like a fish and Kyoya was radiating a death aura. The rest of the host just watched, the twins seemed to be enjoying the show. Haruhi ignored us for the most part and Hunny watched with curious eyes. Mori...I don't know how he felt, his face was a stoic as ever.

"I...what is he doing Kyoya?"

"Sam is a host now. He'll be a great asset to the Club. As you can see, Tamaki, he is already popular with some of the girls here." In other words I was here to make the Host Club even richer than they already were. Kyoya told Tamaki we would discuss this later, Tamaki moped but went back to his customers.

* * *

><p>"..." I stared at the seven hosts.<p>

"So..." Haruhi paused.

"Yeah..." I said lamely.

"You're a host now?" She managed to ask.

"Yup." There was another awkward silence as the Host members stared at me and I back at them. Tamaki was pacing back and forth, I think he wore away the ground with the way he kept going back and forth. Kyoya was typing away on his computer and everyone else was sitting on the couch or standing.

"Um, so can I go home now?" I wanted to just go home and crash on my bed.

"No! Why does he have to be in the club, Kyoya!?" Came Tamaki's annoying whine.

"Sam can bring money to the club. The girls at Ouran find Sam's look appealing and being from a well known family has it's perks." Kyoya stated simply.

"So, I'm a walking money maker? I've always wanted to be used for that." I huffed and stared at the floor.

"So, why is Haruhi working here? I mean this is a host club to host girls not guys, right. And yet here she is hosting other girls." The feeling in the Host room became surprisingly tense and quiet. The other host, minus Kyoya, stared at me with shock. I looked at Hunny, his face was unreadable. Haruhi didn't seem as disturbed as everyone else.

"What are you talking about? Haruhi is certainly a boy. _He_ is just very girly looking." Tamaki gave a nervous laugh.

"You, Tamki Suoh, are a very bad liar. Anyone with a brain can tell that _he_ is a _she_. Also, I do happen to be a gi...guy living with a twin sister. She use to dress like me and I dressed like her to make people confused. It was funny when we were little, though we don't do it any more." Tamaki still looked stressed out.

"Senpai, I think it's alright if Sam knows my secret. You won't tell anyone, right?" Haruhi looked at me earnestly.

"My lips are sealed. I'll keep your secret since I'm a member of your club. Don't worry, Tamaki, I'm not going to take _your_ Haruhi away. She's not my type." If only they knew that all girls weren't my type. Well, that seemed to make Tamaki feel better because I was swept into a bone crushing hug.

"Welcome to the family, my son!" My eye twitched as he kept spinning me around. How many times did I have to tell him not to get into my personal space?

"LET GO!" Tamaki immediately put me down and went to his emo corner. I sighed in frustration at the very emotional blond.

_This will take a while to get use to the club. Club of weirdos...no offense. _

Suddenly my phone rang.

**Hiya Barbie**

**Hi Ken**

**Do you wanna go for a ride?**

**Sure Ken.**

**Jump in.**

**I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world**

**Life in plastic, it's fantastic.**

**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.**

**Imagination, life is your creation.**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

I sweat dropped as I remembered the ring tone I had set when I was in America. I forgot to change it. Everyone looked at me as I answered the phone.

"**Hello?"** I could see the others watching me from my perpetual vision.

"**Sama, I'm here to pick you up, so get your tush down before I leave you." **Came the very loud voice of my brother.

"**Whatever you say, Steve."** I snapped my phone shut and laughed nervously. Someone tugged my blazer and I looked down at Hunny.

"Who was that Sammy-chan?"

"Hmm, my brother Steve. He's here to pick me up, so I better get going." I made a move to leave but was stopped by the twins.

"What kind of-"

"-ring tone was that?" Kaoru and Hikaru popped up from behind me. They looked intrigued by my phone.

"Uh, can't you understand it?"

"Nope. We don't know English. Just the standard 'I don't speak English.' phrase." Kaoru explained giving an I-don't-care-shrug. I heaved a sigh of relief, I wouldn't have to explain why I had _Barbie Girl_ as my ring tone.

"No need to worry about that. Later!" I bolted out of the room and ran down the hall. When I finally got to the gate I saw my brother's black car parked across the street. I walked over and hopped in.

"**So, how was school?"** Steve had a slight smirk on his face. Probably hoping that people found out my little trick so he could make up a new punishment; he wants me to clean his room. I shuddered at the thought of cleaning Steve's room. There were unknown organisms living in there; not even the maids dared to touch anything in the heart of his room.

"**Actually, school was good. I met some new people and joined a club."**

"**Oh, what club?" **Steve had raised an eyebrow at me. He believed I wasn't capable of making friends let alone joining a club.

"**The Host Club"**

"**A host club? Isn't that for guys?" **He sounded surprised.

"**And your point is? I'm a guy in the eyes of the students and anyways my new friends are part of the club too."** I felt kind of defensive.

"**Wait, so all your new friends are guys?"** I could hear something in his voice.

"**Not all. There's one who is pretending to be a guy. I don't know her reason but I know she is a girl." **Steve started to laugh and swerved slightly on the road. I gripped the seat as he nearly crashed into another car in the other lane.

"**I can't wait until you tell mom your new club. This will be interesting. I need to tell Seth." **Steve dialed up Seth and started to yammer away. I was in deep thought.

_How am I suppose to tell mom that?! She wouldn't approve of me pretending to be a guy and hosting girls. Maybe I won't have to tell her...as long as Steve and Seth keep their mouths shut._

After a twenty minutes we arrived home. The gate opened as I waved to the guard. My father had a thing for Victorian styled houses. The house was white with a black roof. The top most part of the house was the attic, my sanctuary away from annoying brothers. Below were four large windows; my and Sam's room in the middle and Seth and Steve on either side. On the left was a circular room; that was my father's study. On the opposite side was the Sun room; mom liked to go out there during the spring and summer.

The floor after that had smaller windows. They were guest rooms; each having there own bathroom. We had about ten guest rooms in total. In the back of the house was the library; I spent a lot of time in there. Down the hall from it was the living room; it was used for entertaining my mom's guest. Next to that room was a flight of spiral stairs, down there was the game room; Steve, Seth, Sam and I used it the most.

The first floor had two large windows to show off the hallway we had if anyone were to stop by. The first room was the small ball room and the room across it was the larger one. Next to the large ball room was the waiting room, it was used for...waiting, I guess. Keep going and you end up in the fancy dining room that was used on special occasions or for mom and dad's guest. Past that room in the back we had two kitchens; one was used by the professional cooks and the other by anyone else. I rarely went in there because I couldn't even boil hot water; only thing I can cook was instant ramen. My mom had her study on that floor as well; it was tucked away in the corner of the house. We had a large garden in the back that was full of different flowers. Deeper into the garden was a place for us, the kids, to play games or something. There was a man-made soccer field that could be used for a football field. Over the fence was the dojo that Seth used to practice kendo and I used it to practice karate on dummies; no one would practice with me fearing I would go overboard, which I sometimes do.

The house itself was too large for me but my father fell in love with the design and mom loved the many rooms we had. Some of the rooms were ridiculous to even have but I wasn't going to complain to mom.

"Ah, welcome home Mr. Stephen and Ms. Samantha."

"Hello, Isao. Is mother home?"

"Not right at the moment, Ms. Samantha." I nodded and headed up the stairs to my room. I could change out of this uniform before she saw me. One less thing to explain to mom the better. Isao has been part of the family for as long as I could remember. He's our butler and only spoke Japanese; he's like a grandfather to me. Isao never questioned me for my strange ways and was always polite. He was the only one who used my full name as well as Steve's.

I changed into a white t-shirt and black shorts. I slipped on my piggy slippers and headed back downstairs. Steve was no where in sight, he usually went outside to kick a soccer ball around. He was probably waiting for Seth to come home to play a little one on one; I sucked at soccer so I wasn't allowed to play.

Seth was the oldest out of all of us. He was twenty and yet acted like a thirteen year old sometimes. Seth had gotten my father's red hair and mother's brown eyes. He's about six feet three inches and had a knack for any sort of dancing. Seth was in college getting his degree in statistics. I have no idea what he wants to be. Seth had a nice laugh, it was loud and booming but held much warmth in it.

Steve was the second oldest. He was eighteen and just started college this year. Steve liked to tease me and play tricks on Seth, Sam, and I. Steve looked like mom the most; dark black hair brown eyes. He's six feet five inches; which annoyed Seth to no end. Steve was suppose to run my father's business but he wanted to be a writer. At first dad wasn't happy with that but when he read some of Steve's stories he approved. Steve was a great writer; writing being his best subject in high school. Now, Steve was taking writing courses and some language courses.

Then, there's me and my brother. When we were born dad thought it would be great to name us with the same names. I became Samantha and my brother Samuel. We both had mom's hair and dad's blue green eyes. Sam was my best friend and confidant. We shared secrets with one another and looked after each other. Sam was the oldest, being born one minute and seven seconds before me. We both could pass for either one of us and we thought it was funny to have people tell us apart. I had always had my hair cut short enough to look like a guy or girl and Sam had the same hair length as me. Samuel became Sam and I became Sama; the idiot brothers thought it would be a cool nick name. As we got older mom demanded me to stop pretending to be my brother and had me grow my hair out and Sam had his cut to a more boyish hair style. Even though we couldn't trick people anymore we still had tons of fun.

At home we spoke Japanese because mom wanted us to embrace our Japanese heritage. When my brothers and I were alone or with dad we spoke English. Mom was raised up in a proper Japanese family. She was suppose to marry some Japanese dude who owned a bunch of hospitals but fell in love with my dad. She did the only rebellious thing in her life and ran away with him. Her family disowned her after that. Dad had just started out and was on a trip with his friends when he met mom. They got married in the winter, in America, and bought a small house together. Both not having a job struggled to make money and get food. Then, one day, dad became business partners with one of his friends. He was now the co-owner to a heating company; mom had opened a small spa and it became a great hit. Soon dad owned the company because his partner died and left it to him. Mom's business became popular in the US and she had at least one spa in every state except Alaska and Hawaii.

Mom became homesick so dad and her went back to Japan. Dad bought the current house we live in and expanded his job to Japan. Mom brought her company to Japan as well and they both were hits; not as great in America but still good. Seth and Steve were born in Japan. The year Sam and I were born the family had gone on vacation to Disney World. Mom was pregnant with us but we weren't due until September. Sam and I were born in America and became American citizens. We stayed in the US for eight years and then moved back to Japan. Mom had been teaching Sam and I to speak Japanese; we were sent to private schools in Japan. I stayed in Japan until I was thirteen and then mom had me sent to another private school for girls in America. I had put up a big fight not to go but in the end I went. Sam was suppose to go with me to an all guys school in a different state but it didn't last long.

I heard the door open and Isao greet my mom. I sighed and got off the waiting room couch to greet her.

_Here we go..._

* * *

><p><strong>Wooo! Finished. Sorry for the late update. Been really busy and haven't found time to type. So this chapter was a brief history on Samantha and her family. I don't have any brothers but wish I did. I hope you all liked it. <strong>

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	3. Chapter 3: 20 Questions

**The Punishment**

**Hey all and welcome to another chapter in my story. I'll be taking a break after this. I'll start writing once Thanksgiving break is over. So it won't be that long until I update again. I'll have more time to publish once I finish my first story. So let's get on with this chapter.**

_Thoughts_**  
>In English<strong>  
>Japaneseregular talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: 20 Questions <strong>

**_SLAM!_**

My alarm clock went flying across the room and hit the wall. I groaned and rubbed my throbbing hand. I never liked my alarm but had to turn it on in order for me to get up. If I didn't I would never get up for school.

"**Hey did I hear another alarm clock meet an ill fate?"** Seth popped his head into my room and saw my, now, broken alarm clock. I glared at him then at the clock; I would have to get a new one.

"**How many have you** **broken?" **He had a slight teasing smile om his face.

"**I think that was my tenth one. It lasted longer than the others."** I said with a shrug.

"**Well, get ready for school. Steve is driving." **I groaned at the prospect of riding in a car with him. Steve wasn't the world's best driver. Yesterday proved it when he almost hit another car in the _other_ lane. Some day he was going to get me killed and when he does I'll come back to haunt him.

_Joy, the second day of school. Another glorious day to see the Host Club and be blackmailed by the evil computer freak. Yeah right._

I grabbed my towel and hopped into the bathroom. After the shower I fixed my hair; fixing means just messing it up with my fingers. Now came the hard part, chest bindings. Sure, I wasn't like my mom who was a D-cup but I had a C which was still noticeable. I pulled on a tank top and then the white uniform shirt. Pulled on the black pants then I put on the tie and jacket.

_Don't I look handsome...I really do look like a guy...how sad. Hmm now where is my cell phone..._

I found it on my desk and remembered to change the ring tone. I didn't want a repeat of yesterday just in case someone did understand the words. I picked the generic ring for now; I needed to eat breakfast.

I peaked into the dining room to see if mom had left already. No one was in there, so I headed off to see if she was in the kitchen. I didn't want to explain to her why I was wearing a guy's uniform not after I lied my teeth out to her yesterday.

"**She left you know." **I jumped at the voice near my ear. Steve stood behind me with an amused look on his face. I scowled at him and stalked into the kitchen.

"**You know your face is going to freeze and you'll have an ugly face for the rest of your life."** He joked lightly.

"**At least my face wasn't born ugly like yours." **I snapped at him and grabbed a bowl and cereal.

"**Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. So, how did the talk with mom go?"** I had almost forgotten the talk I had with my mom.

"**Well..."**

_[Flash back]_

"_Welcome home mother."_

"_Ah, Samantha, how was your first day at Ouran?"_ _Her voice was always prim and proper. _

"_Well, I met some new people and joined a club..." I crossed my fingers hoping she wouldn't ask me what kind of club._

"_Oh, what kind of club, dear?" I mentally swore in my head. How was I going to explain to her that I joined a host club? I could lie but she would eventually find out, maybe I could just not tell her the whole truth._

"_Uh, it's, um, the Host Club," I said nervously._

"_A host club?" She sounded surprised but I couldn't tell if it was a good thing or not._

"_Ya, I serve, uh, guest there and stuff." I was praying in my head and kept my fingers crossed. I couldn't read mom's expression. _

"_That's wonderful!" I blinked at her. That was not the type of reaction I thought she would give. _

"_You approve?"I gaped at her like a fish before snapping my mouth closed._

"_Of course. You host young men, right? Which means you can meet eligible ones that could be your future husband." Oh, so that's why she was so excited. Mom still thought she could marry me off once I graduated from high school. _

"_Uh, okay..." I wasn't going to argue with her. As long as she thought I was hosting guys and not girls then I was fine with it._

_[End flash back]_

"**Wow, I thought mom would go crazy on you. Then, again she thinks you're serving guys and stuff." **I rolled my eyes at Steve and put my cereal bowl in the sink. I grabbed my bag and we walked to the door.

"Bye, Isao." I said cheerily.

"Goodbye, Ms. Samantha and Mr. Stephen." We walked to Steve's car and I just prayed we would make it to school in one piece.

After, almost hitting two cars and running three red lights, Steve made it to Ouran. I, literally, kissed the ground when I got out of the car. Steve just scoffed at my drama queeness.

"**I can't pick you up today, so you'll have to call Isao or someone to come pick you up. Mom won't be home until late and dad is pulling an all nighter at his office."**

"**Miracles do happen, you won't be driving me to my death! Dad really needs to stop staying at his office so much." **I was relived that Steve wouldn't be driving me home. Dad stays at his office sometimes all night. I don't think it's healthy and he's starting to get dark circles under his eyes. Mom works hard too, between the two of them they work too much.

I ran toward the gates and waved to Steve as he sped off in his car. It was still early so I had time before I had to go to homeroom. I looked at my schedule and groaned. I had cooking class and I was horrible at it. I only had it three times a week but I would still be getting a grade and mom wouldn't be happy to see me fail any class, especially cooking.

"My life sucks right now." I banged my head against a wall. I probably looked like a crazy weirdo but I was too frustrated to care.

"Uh, Sam?" I turned to see Haruhi looking at me with slight worry on her face. I gave her a small smile.

"Hey, Haruhi. What's up?"

"The Host Club is having a meeting. You're suppose to come too. Why were you hitting your head on the wall?"

"I have cooking class and I can't even boil water let alone cook! If I fail this class my mom will kill me." I glared at my schedule hoping it would burn under my gaze, sadly no such luck.

"I could help you. I'm okay at cooking so maybe I could teach you." I perked up and pulled Haruhi into a hug.

"That would be great Haruhi. You're a life saver. Here I'll call you so we can set up a time to meet for my tutoring." Haruhi and I exchanged numbers as we entered the music room. The rest of the host members were already there.

"Now that everyone is here let us discuss the plans for the party tonight." Kyoya looked down at his computer.

"What party?" I was so lost right now. Haruhi deflated when Kyoya mentioned the party so it must be a bad thing.

"The annual ball we have at Ouran. We, the host, shall dance and entertain the ladies." Kyoya said.

"Woah, a dance? I can't dance very well, I end up stepping on people's toes. I, also, hate parties of any sort so I'm not going." Kyoya gave me the you-better-do-what-I-say-or-else look. I glared at him and huffed.

"Well, just flirt with the girls instead of dancing," Kaoru suggested. It was an idea, but I doubt the girls would just want to talk and not want to dance.

"I will teach you how to dance. It is the least I can do for my youngest son." Tamaki looked eagerly at me. I frowned at him.

"First, I'm not your son. Second, I won't dance with you. I rather have Seth teach me than dance with the air head prince." Of course once I said that Tamaki went into his emo corner to sulk. I just sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Last time we had a dance I ended up kissing a girl on the lips by accident." I looked at Haruhi feeling sorry for her. I was glad I hadn't arrived home yet or that could've been me.

"You have to wear a tux, the king-" Kaoru started to say.

"-always wears a white tux," and Hikaru ended the sentence. The thought of wearing a white tux sounded cheesy and stupid; only an idiot would wear one, but then again we are talking about Tamaki.

"I've decided to make this a masquerade ball. Everyone must wear a mask with their outfit as well as the guest."

"That's stupid. Everyone already knows who is who. I mean we don't look alike, besides the twins of course," I pointed out. I also didn't own a mask which meant I would have to ask mom or dad if they did.

Well, Kyoya must not like when someone calls his ideas because he gave me a look that could kill. I just grumbled a whatever.

* * *

><p>After classes were over I met up with Haruhi and the twins. Cooking class went horrible. I set some papers on fire and then somehow burned water. How on earth do you burn water is beyond me but I somehow succeeded in it.<p>

"Haruhi, you can come over to my house this Saturday. Here's the address to my house. Be there around ten and we'll start working." I handed her a piece of paper.

"Hey, why is Haruhi coming over to _your_ house?" Hikaru looked slightly annoyed.

"She's tutoring me." I said.

"On what?"

"Cooking."

"Why?"

"What is this twenty questions? If I knew any better I would think that you like her or something." I saw Hikaru's face flush slightly and knew that I had hit home. Haruhi was too busy talking to Tamaki who appeared out of nowhere.

"So, you do like her?"

"..." He didn't look at me.

"Don't worry I don't like her like that. She's not my type." No girl in the school was my type, thank you very much.

"Sam we will all come to your house on Saturday! We will all help you with your problem!" Tamaki was talking rapidly about seeing where I lived. The only thing that processed through my head was that he was inviting himself over to my house.

"What the hell!? I didn't invite you. Don't go inviting yourself into other people's homes. You are not coming over to my house at all!" Tamaki looked sad, again. I turned away before I could see the puppy eyes, my weakness. Seth and Steve used the puppy eyes to get me to do whatever they wanted for them, I usually fell for it.

"I'm going home. Later, see you all tonight." I sprinted off before Tamaki could cling to my arm and beg to come to my house. I had called Isao to come and pick me up. I saw the black car waiting for me already and hopped in.

"Hello, Ms. Samantha." he said pleasantly.

"Hey, Isao."

"Mrs. Frost will be home earlier than expected today." Oh joy. Mom would wonder where I would be going tonight, I needed to come up with a believable lie. Isao and I drove in silence and finally reached home. I quickly ran up to my room and changed before mom could see me.

I rummaged through dad's stuff but didn't find a mask. Then, I went through Steve and Seth's stuff but found nothing. I went through Sam's stuff, knowing he didn't have one but wanted to try. I would have to ask mom. I heard the door open and close and knew mom was home; I went down stairs to greet her.

"Hello, mother." I said as sweetly as I could.

"Samantha." She said and gave me a look. She knew that I was up to something.

"Um, mother? You don't happen to have a mask."

"Yes, I have a couple. Why would you need one, though?"

"Ihavetogotoamasqueradeball." I said it all in one sentence hoping she didn't hear any of it and would let it go. The look on her face told me she got every word I said.

"A ball! Oh, Samantha this is wonderful. I can finally dress you up like a proper lady!" She clapped her hands excitedly like a teenager. I cringed and groaned.

"Come, dear. We have a lot to do." Before I could protest she dragged me up the stairs and into her room. Her two maids were waiting there for her.

"First, go take a bath and use the lavender scrub and wash your hair. I will pick out a dress, shoes, makeup, and everything else out for you. You don't know how long I've waited for my daughter to finally want to be a lady."

I had no choice but to follow her instructions. I'd have to ask Kyoya for a tux when I got there. I could change and then change again before I went home. It could work out. I just didn't want to know what outfit my mom had in store for me.

* * *

><p>I felt so uncomfortable. I felt like a doll being put on show. My mom had done an excellent job of making me look every part of a lady should be; I just felt like a fake. When I had looked in the mirror I didn't recognize myself at all.<p>

I had on a shoulder length wig that matched my hair color with fringed bangs. Mom said my short dyed boy cut wouldn't work at all. The hair almost looked real from afar but to the trained eye you could tell it was fake. She had applied light white eyeshadow and some mascara. My lips were painted a light pink and blush was dusted lightly on my cheeks.

The dress was red. It was fitted to my body, giving me curves that I didn't think I had. The sleeves were slightly capped with silver bead embroidery design. The part where my chest was had a silver bead embroidery design as well. It was a beautiful dress, just not for me. I had two inch red heels on; I felt like I was going to fall down. The mask was white with a simple silvery design and ridges all the way around. It only covered up to my nose. Mom had made me take out my lip ring but the earrings stayed where they were.

"Oh, you look lovely my dear! Let's show your brothers." Mom dragged me down the stairs, I tried desperately not to trip.

When Steve and Seth saw me their mouths dropped to the floor. Finally, Steve gave a low whistle while Seth gave me a thumbs up sign. I just scowled at them.

"Wow, Sama. You clean up good." I glared at Steve.

"You look lovely tonight." I gave Seth a small smile. Seth always had something nice to say while Steve was always sarcastic. Mom then ushered me out of the house to the waiting car. I didn't have a chance to say anything before the car took off to Ouran. I felt sick to my stomach. If anyone recognized me as Sam Frost then I was screwed.

_Breath Samantha, just breath. All I have to do is find Kyoya and get a tux from him...everything will be alright._

Isao opened the door and I realized we were already at Ouran. I was too deep in thought to have noticed. I got out of the car and gulped in some needed fresh air. It felt like everyone could see through me and someone would reveal my identity any moment.

I walked into the ballroom and noticed one thing. Every girl was wearing either a black, white or both black and white colored dresses. I stood out like a freaking sore thumb. Everyone stared at me and I saw the girls whispering. People are stupid if they think I didn't notice them talking about me. I did a quick sweep looking for Kyoya, I spotted him in the back of the room near a set of double doors. He had hired a band but nothing was playing right now; I headed in his direction.

"Well, hello there Princess." I inwardly groaned at the overused nickname for about every girl in here. I came face to face with Tamaki in a white tux. He gave me one of those 'melting' smiles but I just stared at him.

"I don't think I've ever seen you at Ouran. I would never forget a beautiful face like yours." I really wanted to jump off a cliff right now. I didn't need the bubbles for brains princes flirting with me and using really cheesy lines.

"Sorry but I need to see someone." I replied coldly.

"Maybe she's here to see us Tamaki." Two very familiar voices spoke out behind me. I was now mentally banging my head into a wall.

Turning around I saw the twins dressed up in matching traditional black and white tux. They looked very handsome, unlike someone behind me. I gave them a forced smile, trying to look as sweet as possible.

"No, not you two. I'm here to see-"

"Do you want cake?" I looked to my left and was met by large brown eyes. Hunny was smiling at me while holding Usa-chan. I had to hold in a squeal, he looked so cute. If I wanted a little brother he would have to look like Huuny. Mori was standing right behind him.

"Uh, no thank you. I really need to see-"

"Hey, guys who's this?" Haruhi was now standing on my right side. I was boxed in and couldn't get out. The only person who wasn't here was the one person I needed to talk to.

"Really guys I just need to talk to Kyoya." I said nervously, trying to find a way out.

"Oh, so you're interested in our Shadow King?" Tamaki raised an eyebrow at me.

"No, nothing like that. I just need to talk to him."

"Why?" I glared at the twins. Damn them and their curiosity.

"I just have something to discuss with him. So please let me through," I replied through gritted teeth.

"What would you want to talk to Kyoya about?" Hunny asked. He had a curious look in his eyes as well.

"What is this! Twenty questions? Why can't I just talk to the guy!" The twins gave me a strange look while everyone else looked shocked at my outburst, well except for Mori.

"You know someone said the same exact thing as you just did." Hikaru said thoughtfully. I sweat dropped. I had said that to Hikaru and Kaoru was there too. I had to come up with something. Then, it hit me. I was being such and idiot, why didn't I think of it before.

"That someone doesn't happen to be Sam Frost?" I asked innocently.

"You know Sammy-chan?" Hunny asked, sounding excited.

"I don't only know him, I'm his twin sister." The looks on their faces, minus Mori's, was priceless. I smiled at them but inside I was laughing like a maniac.

"Y-your Sam's sister!" Tamaki was pointing a finger at me looking so shocked.

"Yes I am. The name's Samantha." I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Image of the dress:<br>It's the last dress on the bottom of the page. (just take out the spaces)**

**www. mycocktaildresses tag/ off- the- shoulder- dresses/**

**Image of the mask:  
>It's the one in the upper right corner, it's white (just take out the spaces)<strong>

**masquerademasks. biz/ tag/ greek- masquerade- masks**

**Okay well glad that's done. Sorry for the really long update. I've been super busy. So, now that I'm done I'm taking a break. Going to go and enjoy my Thanksgiving vacation. I'll start writing again when vacations over...which isn't long. Hope you all like this chapter...it took me a while to write.**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	4. Chapter 4: Double Blackmail

**The Punishment**

_Thoughts_

**In English**

Japanese/regular talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC (Yaya for abbreviations)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Double Blackmail<strong>

"So if you don't mind I need to talk to Kyoya. Bye." I pushed Tamaki to the side and bolted out of the circle of hosts. I ran, or tried to, as fast as I could to where I had last seen Kyoya. He was still there taking notes down in a black book.

"Kyoya!" He looked up from his book and gave me a fake smile.

"What can I do for you Miss?"

"Cut the crap. It's me, Sam." His smile faded right away. I pulled my mask off and looked around.

"Sorry about this but my mom dressed me up. I thought maybe you'd have a suit for me to borrow for tonight."

"Ah, well you see Samantha I was just thinking about you."

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at him. This was a little too weird for me. Kyoya smiled again and I wanted to puke. It wasn't a friendly smile, more like a I-have-a-plan smile.

"Since you are unable to attend to the guest in your...other form, I came up with an idea. You will be singing for us; the other singer for the event didn't show up. Also, you have to dance with all the hosts at least once."

"What! Why do I have to do that? I rather host than sing in front of these people and I definitely don't want to dance with Tamaki or you."

"Well, I can always tell everyone your secret." I scowled at him. I really wanted to rip that smug smile off his ugly face.

"Fine but I'm only singing one song. I, also, don't want to dance with you."

"Fine but you have to dance with everyone else. Now, why don't you start the entertainment." I huffed and marched away from him toward the stage. He had some nerve to double blackmail me.

I stood on stage and whispered to one of the guys. They all nodded indicating they knew the song. I grabbed to mike and coughed into it. A sea of black and white masks turned toward me. My stomach did multiple cartwheels; I never felt so nerves in my life.

"Uh, hello. Um, I'm Sam Frost's sister Samantha. Um, I'll be performing one song for you all. Feel free to dance and, uh, not look at me." My palms felt sweaty. I've performed in front of people before but never in front of people I hardly knew. I heard the first chords of the song play and breathed in; finally when my part came in I exhaled.

_**Itsuka hikari ni mukau sakasama no chou  
>Kimi to kami o kiru kagami no naka<br>Jugyouchuu no rouka hibiku ashioto  
>Taezu ame no oto ga tsuite kuru yo<strong>_

_**Kanjiru mama no katachi wa mabushii  
>Amai hana ni naru doku no mi ni mo naru<br>Kyou mo ame ano hito ima mo  
>Sora to sora de tsunagitai no<strong>_

_**In this Craziness, Uncertainty  
>Hitori hitori no omoi o bokura wa dokoka ni nokoseru darou ka<br>In this Craziness, You gave me life  
>Hitotsu no omoi o bokura wa doko made mamoreru darou ka<strong>_

_**Kimi wa oboete iru no sakasama no chou  
>Meeru no yaritori wa toritome mo nai<br>Nagasarete ite mo oyogereba ii  
>Taezu hito no koe wa nami no you ni<strong>_

_**Shinjiru mama ni tsutaeru merodi  
>Yasashii rizumu nakidashisou ni naru<br>Itsumo ame ima ga mirai e to  
>Tsuzuku sou omoitai yo<strong>_

_**In this Craziness, Uncertainty  
>Hitori hitori no katachi o bokura wa dokoka ni nokoseru darou ka<br>In this Craziness, You gave me life  
>Sorezore no katachi o bokura wa doko made mamoreru darou ka<strong>_

_**Kotoba ni naritagaranai kimochi ga arimasu  
>Hito ga ikura te o nobashite mo hito no naka ni todokanai basho ga aru<br>Koe ni naranai hitori hitori no omoi ga suki dakara  
>Nanika ni naranakute mo itsu no hi de mo kawarazu<strong>_

_**In this Craziness, Uncertainty  
>Hitori hitori no omoi o bokura wa dokoka ni nokoseru darou ka<br>In this Craziness, You gave me life  
>Hitotsu no omoi o bokura wa doko made mamoreru darou ka<br>In this Craziness, Uncertainty  
>Hitori hitori no katachi o bokura wa dokoka ni nokoseru darou ka<br>In this Craziness, You gave me life  
>Sorezore no katachi o bokura wa doko made mamoreru darou ka<strong>_

_**In this Craziness, Uncertainty  
>Hitori hitori no akogare<br>In this Craziness, You gave me life  
>Hitotsu no kagayaki<br>In this Craziness, Uncertainty  
>Hitori hitori no tokimeki<br>In this Craziness, You gave me life  
>Hitotsu no kandou<br>In this Craziness, Uncertainty  
>Hitori hitori no manazashi<br>In this Craziness, You gave me life  
>Hitotsu no guuzen<br>In this Craziness, Uncertainty  
>Hitori hitori no nukumori<br>In this Craziness, You gave me life  
>Hitotsu no yakusoku<strong>_

I let out a sigh of relief when my part was over. I didn't even wait for the music to fade as I walked off the stage to the back. Never will I sing in front of people like that again; I'll stick to singing in the shower.

"That was wonderful!" I was suddenly engulfed into a death squeezing hug. I was spun around and felt my head getting dizzy.

"Put me down!" Tamaki, reluctantly, let me go. I huffed at him and glared at the other hosts. They stared at me as if I were a ghost. I suddenly remembered my mask and hastily put it back on.

"Uh, so you guys liked the song," I said nervously.

Sam and I look alike, yes, but my face was more girlier than his ever since I hit puberty. Hopefully the hosts wouldn't notice anything. During lunch they all had seen a photo of me and Sam two years ago on my phone. Tamaki had commented on how girly my "sister's" face looked and that my facial structure was like hers after two years. I nearly had a heart attack when he said that.

"It was wonderful, my Princess. You have an amazing voice! I bet your brother is so proud of you."

"Uh, okay..." Tamaki grasped my hands and smiled at me.

"Come let us dance!"

"I don't want to-" It was too late to complain. Tamaki had whisked me onto the dance floor and the music had started up again. They played a waltz and I tried not to step on his feet. I had to keep my head down and watch our steps.

"Why keep such a lovely head down, Princess?"

"Because I can't dance. Stop calling my Princess." Right then I stepped on Tamaki's foot really hard. He winced in pain; I couldn't help but giggle.

"Told you I can't dance." After the song was over I pulled away from a sore footed Tamaki to go and find the food.

"Sammy-chan!" I froze. The only one who called me that was a very short third year. Hunny was now standing in front of me. I gave him a small smile.

"Um, were you calling me?"

"Yup! I usually call Sam that but I couldn't seem to come up with a nickname for you so I used Sam's." Hunny made a pouting face and I wanted to squeal. He was just too freaking cute!

"Well, my brothers call me Sama. I don't like it but I don't mind if you want to call me that." Hunny smiled and pulled my hand tugging me onto the dance floor. Dancing with Hunny was kinda weird. Since he was so short I just spun him around a couple of times. He seemed to be enjoying himself, though.

After, Hunny I found myself dancing with Haruhi. There was an awkward silence between us. I just kept my eyes trained on the floor.

"Can I ask you something, Frost-san?"

"Uh, sure."

"Your not Samantha, are you?" I stopped dancing and stared at Haruhi. She was wrong but also kinda right.

"W-what do you mean?" I tried to act cool.

"Well, I mean you're Sam pretending to be your sister. It could be that you're Samantha but have been pretending to be your brother." I looked down at the ground again. She had figured it out.

"How'd you find out," I whispered.

"You act the same and when I saw your face without the mask, well that helped too."

"I'm really Samantha, okay. Just don't tell the other hosts. If they find out I'm going to get an even bigger punishment from my brothers." Haruhi nodded and we resumed dancing. I felt okay with her at least knowing. I knew she wouldn't blackmail me like the evil shadow king. This wouldn't be so bad, just as long as no one else knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey people. Sorry for the late update. I've been busy. I don't know if I'm going to continue this story or not. It has gotten kinda boring for me to write. I've been writing other stories in my notebook and might want to start those instead of finishing this one. I don't know depends on how I feel about this...I'll think about it.<strong>

**The song was Sakasama no Chou or The Inversed Butterfly. It was the theme song to the anime Hell Girl. I love the song so much so I wanted to put it up here as well. Here are the English lyrics.**

_**Someday the inversed butterfly will face the light**_  
><em><strong>I cut my hair with you in the mirror<strong>_  
><em><strong>The echoing sound of footsteps in the hallway when class is in session<strong>_  
><em><strong>The sound of the incessant rain follows<strong>_

_**While the figure feels, it seems bright**_  
><em><strong>It'll become a sweet flower; it'll even become a poisonous fruit<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's raining today, too, even now<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want to connect to him through his sky and my sky<strong>_

_**In this Craziness, Uncertainty**_  
><em><strong>I wonder if we can leave the thoughts of each and everyone somewhere<strong>_  
><em><strong>In this Craziness, You gave me life<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wonder to what point we can protect a single thought<strong>_

_**You remember it, the inversed butterfly**_  
><em><strong>The exchange of mail is unstopping<strong>_  
><em><strong>Even if I've been set adrift, I should swim<strong>_  
><em><strong>The incessant voices of people are like waves<strong>_

_**The melodies that I'll convey, while I believe in them**_  
><em><strong>Are a gentle rhythm that feels like crying<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's always raining; the present will continue into the future<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want to think so-<strong>_

_**In this Craziness, Uncertainty**_  
><em><strong>I wonder if we can leave the figures of each and everyone somewhere<strong>_  
><em><strong>In this Craziness, You gave me life<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wonder to what point we can protect each figure<strong>_

_**Feelings that don't want to become words exist**_  
><em><strong>No matter how far people reach out their hands, an unreachable place inside of people exists<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because I love the inaudible thoughts of each and everyone<strong>_  
><em><strong>Even if they don't become something, they won't be changing on any day<strong>_

_**In this Craziness, Uncertainty**_  
><em><strong>I wonder if we can leave the thoughts of each and everyone somewhere<strong>_  
><em><strong>In this Craziness, You gave me life<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wonder to what point we can protect a single thought<strong>_  
><em><strong>In this Craziness, Uncertainty<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wonder if we can leave the figures of each and everyone somewhere<strong>_  
><em><strong>In this Craziness, You gave me life<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wonder to what point we can protect each figure<strong>_

_**In this Craziness, Uncertainty**_  
><em><strong>Each and everyone's aspirations<strong>_  
><em><strong>In this Craziness, You gave me life<strong>_  
><em><strong>A single brilliance<strong>_  
><em><strong>In this Craziness, Uncertainty<strong>_  
><em><strong>Each and everyone's heartbeats<strong>_  
><em><strong>In this Craziness, You gave me life<strong>_  
><em><strong>A single impression<strong>_  
><em><strong>In this Craziness, Uncertainty<strong>_  
><em><strong>Each and everyone's gaze<strong>_  
><em><strong>In this Craziness, You gave me life<strong>_  
><em><strong>A single coincidence<strong>_  
><em><strong>In this Craziness, Uncertainty<strong>_  
><em><strong>Each and everyone's warmth<strong>_  
><em><strong>In this Craziness, You gave me life<strong>_  
><em><strong>A single promise<strong>_

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	5. Chapter 5: Uninvited Guests and Cooking

**The Punishment**

**Krista-jermaine: The bet lasts as long as her brothers want it to. I think I'll end it though by the closing of my story.**

**animefreakiscool: Thanks for the review. I think I continue for now. This chapter is dedicated to you :D**

**angel2u: Where he twin is part of the plot of the story. I'll drop little hints here and there but you won't find out until further on into the story. You can all make guesses on what happened to him. Don't worry this won't be a sob story or what not.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter is dedicated to animefreakiscool for telling me to keep going with this story.**

_Thoughts_

**In English**

Japanese/regular talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Uninvited Guests and Cooking<br>**

When I got home that night mom kept asking me how it went. She didn't seem satisfied with my one-worded answers and wouldn't leave me alone until I told her that I needed to get some sleep. Seth and Steve kept teasing me and also found out that Kyoya and Haruhi now knew about my little secret. Steve told me I would be cleaning his room; someone kill me now. Seth is making me clean his care for the next week. At least today was Saturday which means no school.

"Miss. Samantha?"

"Yes, Isao?"

"There's a young man at the door. He says that he's here to give you cooking lessons."

"Oh, let her in." Isao bowed and left. I got up put on a large t-shirt and grey sweats. I slipped on a pair of black Converse and headed down stairs. Mom had gone out with her friends and dad was working in his office. Seth was out with some college buddies and Steve was on a date with some girl from his college.

"Haruhi. Thanks for coming."

"No problem. So where's the kitchen?" I lead her to the back and into the kitchen. She looked around and I thought I heard her say something about rich people and their stuff.

"So what are we going to do first?" I asked as she started going through the cabinets.

"We'll make a simple cake. Where's the flour?"

"Cake! I can't even boil water without burning it and you want to make a cake! The flours on the bottom left cabinet."

"I said a simple cake. It won't be that bad."

"If I burn down the house I'm blaming you," I said dryly.

"So lets start by cracking four eggs." Haruhi showed me the "proper" way to crack an egg and we added it to the mixing bowl. While we were baking the doorbell rang again.

"I'll be right back." I wiped my floury hands on a towel and ran to the front of the house. Isao was out tending the gardens so I told him I would answer the door if it rang.

"Ye-"

"Sam!" I stared at the group of Hosts standing at my doorstep. Tamaki gave me a giant smile and was about to hug me. I slammed the door in his face and locked it. Leaning against the door I waited for them to leave.

"Sam! Open the door for your daddy."

"You're not my dad! Now please go away." I gritted my teeth and prayed they would leave.

"Mommy talk some sense into your son."

"Sam let us in or else." I dug my nails into the palm of my hand and tried to come up with an excuse.

"Do you want me to tell everyone your secret?" I hated Kyoya for this.

"No need to Kyoya. Come right in," I said through gritted teeth as I opened the door. The Hosts all came in and looked around my house.

"Nice place you have here," Kaoru said.

"Not as nice as ours though," Hikaru stated.

"Thank you for judging my house." I crossed my arms and glared at the males.

"Sammy-chan! I bought you a cake but it looked so good that I-I ate it. Please don't be mad." Hunny had large tears in his eyes as he stared at me. I really could never be mad at Hunny especially when he made such a cute face.

"It's fine Hunny. I'm making a cake with Haruhi right now."

"Haruhi is here?"

"Yes Lord Bubble Brains she is here. She's giving me cooking lessons."

"Why is my daughter alone in the kitchen with you! She should have consulted her father first."

"I'm sure she asked her real father and she doesn't need your permission to do anything." Tamaki went into his emo corner and started to grow mushrooms.

"Don't you dare grow mushrooms on my mom's couch! She will kill me!" I grabbed Tamaki by the color of his shirt and dragged him into the kitchen.

"If you must be emo do it in the kitchen. At least we can use those mushrooms for cooking." Haruhi turned to see us. She gave a loud sigh and went back to the cake.

"How did you guys find my house to begin with?"

"Tama-chan put a tracker on your bag yesterday morning."

"What! Who does that! You...creepy stalker!"

"Sam please don't be mad at daddy. It was for your protection."

"Tamaki, I am not a little kid. I'm a grown...boy. If I ever find out you put a tracker on me again I will shove your bear down the toilet." Tamaki had a horrified look on his face.

"Sam, try cooking an omelet."

"Okay...how do you do that?" Haruhi gave me an are-you-serious look. I just shrugged at her.

"I told you I can't cook. I know that an omelet needs eggs."

"Fine. I'll write instructions down." Haruhi went to writing down the instructions while everyone else was nosing around my kitchen. Tamaki was cultivating mushrooms in the corner while Hunny was looking in the fridge for cake.

"Why did you guys have to be so nosey?"

"Tamaki wanted us to experience a foreigners way of living," Hikaru said while picking at imaginary lint.

"I'm not really a foreigner, though. I am Japanese you know." Hikaru just shrugged. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore the other hosts.

"Here, this has everything you need to make a mushroom and onion omelet." Haruhi passed me the paper. I read the instructions and they seemed fairly easy.

"Well, I certainly can use Tamaki's emo mushrooms for this one," I said with a slight smirk. The hosts started leaving the kitchen to explore the rest of the house. Tamaki had dragged Haruhi along with him.

"Hey! I didn't give you permission to do through my house! Don't you dare break anything or I'll kill you all!" I sighed wondering if they had heard me.

_Okay, first I have to get a pan and put it on the stove. Hmm...after separate two eggs...um okay..._

Looking through the cabinets I found a fairly good pan for the eggs. I grabbed the carton of eggs and stared at them. Does anyone know how to separate eggs? I sure don't. I scratched my head and kept staring at the eggs hoping something would come to me.

"You crack them on the side of the pan." I spun around to see Kaoru standing near the counter while eating an apple.

"How long have you been there and why?"

"I was bored and hungry. Thought I would eat some of your food."

"What about your brother?"

"He's with Haruhi and Tamaki right now."

"Oh, I thought you liked Haruhi too." Kaoru started chocking on his apple. I gave him a curious look.

"So you do like her?" His face turned a light pink but then quickly disappeared.

"Hikaru likes her more. I think he deserves the chance to try and win her over." I raised an eyebrow.

"I think your doing this because you want your brother to be happy. Even though he's the older one you act more mature then he does," I turned back to the pot and tapped one of the eggs on the side and dumped it into the pot "you feel that as long as he is happy that is all that matters, right."

"How..."

"It's the same way with my br-sister. I'll give up everything for her as long as she is happy, my happiness is when she is happy." I clenched the other egg in my hand as memories started coming back; memories I had long put in the back of my head.

_I did everything for you and you couldn't do one small thing for me? Why...I wasn't being selfish in asking you...was I?_

"Um, Sam?" I shook my head and realized that I had broken the egg. I had been squeezing too hard and the egg cracked. The yoke seeped through my fingers and was falling into the pan.

"Clumsy me. Wasn't paying attention." I went to the sink and rinsed my hands off. Kaoru remained silent while I tried to cook the rest of the omelet. In the end the omelet came out strange. It wasn't a yellow color like the ones the maids make for me; instead it was brown and slightly green.

"Well, that doesn't look too appetizing," Kaoru, commented. I glared at him and dumped the egg onto a plate.

"I need someone to test this out for me but who..." I glanced at Kaoru and he moved away from me.

"No me. Ask Tamaki, he'll probably eat it." I grinned and walked out of the kitchen to find my blond guinea pig.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm...okay not too long. I think I'll take a break from this story and try to finish off the other story I'm writing. Don't worry I won't discontinue this one I just want to finish my other one first.<strong>

**So what do you think? I need some ideas too...running low on ideas for the story. I already know what is going to happen but I need more ideas so this won't be a short story. Thanks.**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	6. Chapter 6: Enter the Brothers

**The Punishment**

**Thanks for all the reviews. The gang will meet Samantha's brothers and her mom as well. Also, the story behind her twin will be revealed in later chapters. Hmmm I don't know if I should still make this a Kaoru x OC or one of the other hosts. I might change the pairings...tell me if you want me to change the pairing. I don't really know but we'll see in later chapters.**

_Thoughts_**  
>In English<strong>  
>Japaneseregular talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Enter the Brothers<strong>

Tamaki and the others were in the garden. Hunny was chasing butterflies; Kyoya was on his computer again. Haruhi came up to me and stared at my 'creation.'

"Why's the omelet green?"

"Um...food coloring?"

"Sure..." I stuck out my tongue but realized that no guy would really do that so stuck it back in. Looking at my first attempt to cook I glared at the plate.

"Well, I need someone to try it out for me. Haruhi..."

"No way. Don't ask me to try that." The brunette suddenly became interested in the rose bush and walked off. I chuckled as she looked back at me and turned away again.

"You think your brother would try it?"

"Knowing Hikaru, no. It has to look good in order for him to even try it." I glanced at Kaoru and shrugged my shoulders.

"Tamaki~." I waved to him as he walked over.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to try my omelet?" Tamaki looked at my plate and seemed to back away. I had to get him to try it because no one else would. Making up my mind I decided to break out the tears. Evil and childish but it always worked especially on people like Tamaki.

"Tamaki? Are you going to try it for me?" I said in an innocent voice.

"Well, I-I'm not all that hungry..."

"B-but this is my first time c-cooking..." I sniffed and made a sad face. I could feel tears stinging at the corners of my eye.

"I..."

"Please..." Full on pout and I watched as his walls crumbled. I gave myself a mental pat on the back as he reluctantly took the fork. Stabbing the egg and taking off a piece Tamaki stared at hit. Finally he put it in his mouth and chewed. Then, he swallowed. Everyone, by now, had gathered around to see what his reaction was.

"Tamaki are you okay?" Haruhi looked slightly worried as his face started to turn red.

"Tama-chan's face is really red." Tamaki opened his mouth but nothing came out. We all watched as his face turned purple now.

"Sam, what did you put in the omelet?" Kyoya looked interested to see the reaction Tamaki was having to my cooking.

"Eggs, salt, jalapeno pepper flavoring, and possibly some egg shells I forgot to get out."

"You put jalapeno pepper flavoring in there?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow at me.

"I like spicy food so why not." I could literally see steam coming out of Tamaki's ears by now. He started running circles around us and waving his arms.

"WATER!" We ducked as flames came out of his mouth. Looking around I grabbed the watering can for the plants and threw the water over him. There was the sound a fizzling as Tamaki stood there covered in water.

"I think he meant water to drink, Sam."

"Well, this worked too and I didn't see you trying to help Hikaru." Tamaki had a blank expression on his face. Hunny went over and poked his side. We all watched as he fell down like a log.

"Will Tama-chan be okay?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Want to get some cake from the maids?" Hunny instantly grabbed my hand and dragged me back into the house. The rest of the group started to follow.

"As long as you didn't make it-"

"we'll eat it too." I rolled my eyes at the twins.

"Should we be leaving Tamaki there like that," Haruhi asked.

"I'm sure he'll get up soon," Kyoya stated while pushing up his glasses. I looked over and saw that the 'King' was still lying on the ground with his mouth open. Shaking my head I kept walking to the kitchen. The door to the kitchen opened as Steve and Seth came out.

"Yo, what's up little si-" I slapped my hand over Steve's mouth while the Host, except Kyoya and Haruhi, gave me a questioning look.

"If you'll excuse me. I need to talk to my brothers in private. Feel free to cut yourself a piece of cake though." I grabbed both of them by the wrist and dragged them off into the garden. Spinning around I glared at them.

"**What are you guys doing here?"**

"**We live here too remember." **I glared at Steve as he nudged Seth. Seth shook his head but still had a smile on his face.

"**So who were those guys?"**

"**They're part of the Host Club. They, also, think I'm a boy. Well, except for Haruhi and Kyoya but you already know that."**

Steve grinned at me while Seth gave a sort of disapproving frown.

"**Really, Sama, you should hang out with girls. Hanging out with guys all the time is bad for you."**

"**Oh please, Seth. First, Haruhi is a girl too, you're not allowed to tell anyone that. Second, I live in a house dominated by males how is this any different?"**

"**We're related to you not them. I'm just worried that you might end up in trouble or something."**

"**Well, who came up and agreed to this stupid bet in the first place? Anyways they're aren't bad people...well at least no all the time."**

"**It also helps that they all happen to be good looking, right." **Steve grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at me. I punched him in the arm and glared.

"**What is that suppose to mean?"**

"**Well, you might be able to get a boyfriend and then maybe mom will stop trying to hook you up with random guys."**

"**Steve, get this through your thick skull, they think I'm a guys. Also, I don't even like any of them in that way. Kyoya is too cold and evil. Tamaki is too much of an airhead. Hunny is cute but I see him as a brother so no. Haruhi is a girl so definitely no. Mori is a little too quiet for me. Hikaru likes Haruhi and he sometimes acts like a brat. Kaoru...um he looks to much like his brother."**

"**Wait the last guy you had to think about it! You must **_**like**_ **him." **My eye twitched as Steve smirked at me.

"**I do not like him. We're just friends. Everyone is my friend."**

"**Whatever you say sis."** Steve just kept smirking. Seth looked worried.

"**Just don't get into trouble okay."**

"**Yeah, I'll try not to." **I sighed and stared at my brothers. Steve and Seth were very protective of me. Steve didn't show it as much as Seth did but I still knew he cared.

"Come on let me introduce you guys to my friends."

"We finally get to meet our little sis's friends." Steve ruffled my hair as I swatted at his hand. We walked back inside. Seth tripped over something, not bothering to check what is was we kept walking.

"Samantha, for your sake, I hope mom never sees your friends."

"She'd have a free for all trying to find a suitable person for me. I'll make sure she doesn't see them, ever."

_Time to meet my brothers, you guys. Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something? Oh, well must not be important._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update. I'm so busy with school. Anyways...wonder what Seth tripped over... ;D<strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys. You make my day. I'll try to update sooner...probably won't be able to but maybe.**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	7. Chapter 7: Bambini

**The Punishment**

**Hey all and thank you so much for the reviews. I see I have 31 favorites and 36 alerts! Wow! I'm so glad so many people like my story. So, not much to say except thanks so much for staying with me on this story.**

_Thoughts_**  
>In English<strong>  
>Japaneseregular talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: <strong>Bambini<strong>  
><strong>

When we got back to the kitchen the Host club was sitting around the island. They all looked up as we entered. I just hoped that Steve wouldn't do anything bad in front of them.

"So, guys these are my older brothers. Seth is the oldest and Steve is the second oldest." I waved my hands back and forth between the two behind me. Steve grinned at the Hosts while Seth gave a small smile.

"Seth's the smart and mature one. Steve is the idiot of the family. Any questions?" The Hosts blinked owlishly at the two boys standing there. Steve snickered and nudged Seth who in turn gave him a disapproving frown.

"Didn't know your friends were slow, Sam. Well, then again you aren't too quick either." I glared at Steve. Was he trying to make me look bad in front of them on purpose? I scowled at him, crossing my arms.

"Says the boy who flunked math. I could do your math homework when I was in the sixth grade." Steve chuckled and ruffled up my hair. I tried to smack his hand away but he had already moved.

"So, which one of you his the "evil bastard" that Sam keeps talking about?" I jabbed my elbow into Steve's side and glared at him as he winced in pain. I could feel someone glaring at me from the side. I looked at the right to see a dark cloud over Kyoya. He probably knew who I meant and wasn't very happy about it.

"Steve, you promised not to say anything bad in front of he-his friends."

"Seth, you're such a party pooper. I was just picking at Sam for a little bit. Anyways, I assume the kid with the glasses glaring at you must be the guy you keep ranting about."

"Yes, Steve, that's Kyoya. The twins, Kaoru and Hikaru. Then we have Hunny and his cousin Mori. That's Haruhi, the only sane person in the group."

"What do you mean the only sane person?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow at me. Kaoru leaned on his shoulder waiting for my answer.

"Well, Haruhi is the only one that is sane. Kyoya is too much into making money and blackmailing people. Tamaki is too much of an airhead and completely annoys me. You two just creep me out with your brotherly love act."

"Brotherly love?" Steve glanced between the two red heads. Seth stared slightly confused but curious.

"**They pretend to love each other more than brothers, it's very disturbing. I might have to gorge my eyes out if I see them act like that again!"**

"Why do I have the feeling that he's insulting us?" Kaoru had a small smirk. Steve grinned at him and laughed loudly.

"Oh, believe me, you are being insulted. Something about gorging he-his eyes out if he sees your brotherly love act."

"I still don't understand what is wrong with their brotherly love." Seth looked at both of us, confusion clear in his eyes.

"Let's just say it's like they way Max acted around you when he first met you." Seth's face paled and he blanched.

"Who's Max?" Both twins said together. I shook my head but smiled. Opening my mouth to speak Isao came in.

"Mi-Mr. Samuel?"

"Yes, Isao?"

"I found a young man passed out in the garden. I'm assuming he's one of your friends. Would you like me to bring him inside?"

"Oh, Tamaki. We left him in the garden...the garden! **Holy crap! Do you think he heard us talking or when you called me Samantha!** This is bad! Really **bad!**"

"Sam? Are you okay? You keep switching languages." Haruhi looked slightly worried. The other hosts stared at me with confusion. Steve looked like he was having fun watching me go crazy while Seth had a slight smile on his face again. I breathed in trying to calm my nerves.

"Isao please bring him in and lay him on the couch in the living room."

"Of course, M-sir." I went to the living room with the hosts following behind me. Isao returned with Tamaki. He had him carried on his side supporting his weight against him. Isao laid him down onto one of the couches in the living room.

"Should we wake up Tama-chan?"

"Well, I don't want him here all day, so yes." I nudged his shoulder but Tamaki just mumbled and turned around. I pushed his shoulder and he swatted me with his hand. I growled at him, he needed to get up and get out, now. Leaning in closer hovered over his ear.

"Tamaki get the hell up, now!" Tamaki rolled over in surprise and fell onto the floor with a thud. I couldn't help but laugh at his confused expression. The other hosts looked amused at him. Steve was laughing so hard he was doubled over.

"What happened?"

"You passed out in my garden. Now, all of you leave." I pointed toward the direction of the front door. The started to file out as I waited.

"I had the strangest dream. I dreamed that you were a girl."

"W-what are you talking about. I'm not a girl. Well, I do have a twin sister so maybe that's why you had the dream." Tamaki scratched his head and looked at me.

"It felt real though."

"Don't be more of an idiot than you already are. It was just a dream." I stated firmly. Tamaki gave me another look and left. I stood near the door watching the host members leave. Once I couldn't see them any more I let out a sigh of relief. Shutting the door I leaned against it and rubbed my temples.

"He almost found out. I don't need him to know, he won't be able to keep his mouth shut." I kept mumbling to myself as I headed back into the kitchen. Looking around I noticed a note. Picking it up I read it and smiled. Haruhi had left me a note telling me to keep practicing especially on making omelets. She really was very nice and kind to still want to help me.

I took one of the cookbooks on the table and started to flip through it. I could always make something for dinner. Not that anyone would eat it.

_Payback time. Steve wants to embarrass me in front of the Host then I'll just have to feed him my cooking. Oh, this will be fun._

"Isao?"

"Yes, Ms. Samantha?"

"Have the cooks make dinner for everyone except Steve. I'll be making his dinner."

"Of course." I saw a faint smile on Isao's lips and chuckled myself. Let's just hope I don't kill Steve, well at least not today.

* * *

><p>(Next day: Sunday)<p>

I woke up to the sound of someone puking their brains out. Steve had gotten really sick after I served him my dish. I had decided on making gumbo for him. I actually like gumbo, since it can be really spicy. Let's just say one bite and he was in the bathroom all night.

I would leave the house today so mother wouldn't have to yell at me for trying to kill him. I put on a pair of beige capris with multiple pockets, navy blue short sleeve shirt with a black hoodie and black converse. I put a few clips in my hair; it kept going into my face and grabbed a New York Yankees hat. I stuffed my cell phone, keys and wallet in my pockets.

"**Hey kiddo." **My dad leaned against the doorway and smiled at me. It was a rare sight to see him at home especially in the morning.

"**Hey dad." **I walked by him and went down stairs to have a quick breakfast. Steve came out of the bathroom and glared at me. I gave him a syrupy sweet smile and kept walking.

"**You know trying to poison your brother isn't very nice, no matter how angry you are at him." **I could hear the amusement in his voice, though. I grabbed a slice of toast and a bottle of water.

"**I didn't poison him. I just wanted to try and cook a little. I thought it would be a nice surprise."** I tried the I'm-so-innocent look but dad just shook his head.

"**Tell me how he was the only one who ended up eating your cooking?"**

"**Uh, coincidence?"**

"**Sure, it was. Well, my bambini, you better get out of here before your brother decides to kill you."**

"**Thanks dad." **I gave him a quick kiss and headed to the door. I had no idea where I was going. I left the house and headed straight. Maybe to the mall or the park. Today I was dressed like myself; my brothers only said I had to dress like a boy in school.

I ended up going to the mall. It was crowded today. Lots of people pushing shoving for the latest sales. I sighed; I was bored. Back in America I use to go to the mall on the weekends with my friends. I missed them a lot, just laughing having a great time.

"Sam?" I froze. The voice was all too familiar; I just heard it yesterday too.

_Please don't be who I think it is...please...maybe I could just keep walking and pretend I didn't hear them._

I kept walking straight ahead. A hand touched my arm and I jerked away from them. I turned around and looked at the two people standing there.

_Why me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, just going to give you all a little taste of the next chapter. Sorry for the late updates. I don't seem to have time...I still have one more midyear to take. Hope you all like this so far. So you all thought Tamaki knows? LOL Well not going to make it that easy. Don't worry though; he won't be left in the dark for that long. Thanks again for all the reviews.<strong>

**Please Review.**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	8. Chapter 8: Mother!

**The Punishment**

**Hello all. Sorry for the update being so late. I've been busy having fun with my friends on my school break. I just thought that I could use a break...I'll still update this story. Now I might have more time to update if I decided to put mu other story on hold since no one seems to be reading that one. More time for this story...yaya. Anyways onto the story.**

_Thoughts_

**In English**

Japanese/regular talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Mother!<strong>

Tamaki and Haruhi looked at me and blinked. I looked at them and blinked. Haruhi knew my secret so she wouldn't say anything. Tamaki was another matter.

"Um, may I help you?" I went with the idea that since I'm dressed like a girl, I could just pretend not to know them at all. I gave a clueless look, or what I hoped looked like a clueless look. Tamaki squinted at me and came closer. He felt too close so I backed up slightly. My baseball hat still covering most of my face.

"Sam?"

"Um, Sam is my brother. I'm Samantha." That wasn't a lie. Sam is my brother and right now I was being me today. Tamaki's eyes lit up while Haruhi gave me a nod.

"Oh, yes I remember you from the ball we had. It's so great to meet you again." Tamaki grabbed my hands enthusiastically and started to shake it rather hard. I winced but smiled all the same. I finally managed to get my hands back from him after a while. Taking off my hat I ran my finger through my short hair.

"Um, well it was nice seeing you people again." I waved and started to turn away. In a flash Tamaki had grabbed my arm.

"Wait. Why don't you hang out with us? We're meeting the hosts at a teashop near here. You could even bring Sam." I stiffened. I really didn't want to spend time with the hosts in this form. Also, how was I suppose to invite my brother when I'm pretending to be him.

"I have, uh, other things to do. Sam is, um, out with my dad so he isn't free either." Tamaki pouted at me. Haruhi gave me a hopeless shrug as I pleaded with my eyes for her to help me.

"But, I want to get to know my son's sister! You can be part of the family. You'll be Haruhi's sister." I groaned at him. He was still going on about me being part of the "family" and still thought I wanted to be in it. I don't need any more brothers, thank you very much. I wouldn't mind a sister but that would mean Tamaki would be my so-called "dad." I wouldn't want him to be my father if my life depended on it.

"I really can't." I said meekly. He was annoying me so much and I was losing my train of thought. I watched in horror as he gave me a sad teary-eyed look. I tried to pull away but Tamaki still held my arm.

_Be strong...don't fall for the puppy eyes! Aww crap! Why does everyone have to make those eyes at me whenever I don't want to do something? Ignore him, ignore him, ignore him!_

"Tama-chan! Haru-chan!" Hunny waved at us as we came into the store. It was fancy and elegant. Everything screamed expensive and snotty. This would be the type of place my mother would've made me go to. The waiters were dressed in black tailcoat uniforms and looked completely bored. One of them gave Haruhi and I a disdained look as we walked to the table. I sniffed my arm, nope didn't smell bad. Looking at my clothes and her clothes I wondered if he thought we were beneath them or something because of the way we dressed.

_Please I'm probably richer than Mr. Snot nose. Well I mean my father is probably richer...just because I don't wear brand labels like all the hosts. Haruhi can't afford it but she has brains and she'll probably end up being something in life._

"Sammy-chan?" I looked over at Hunny as he stared at me in wonder.

"Obviously this isn't Sam, Hunny," Kaoru stated.

"Just looked at her chest. I mean I doubt Sam has a chest because he's a guy." Hikaru gestured to my "assets". I felt my face flush with anger and embarrassment. Before I could say anything Tamkai stood next to the twins and glared.

"How dare you speak so rudely to a lady! Especially to my new daughter!" I blinked at him. Woah, where did which come from. I'm already his kid even though he doesn't know me. Well he doesn't know Samantha at least. I rolled my eyes as Tamaki kept scolding the twins. Sitting down next to Haruhi I glanced around the table. All the hosts had shown up, even Kyoya had shown up. He was busy looking in his notebook to bother with us.

"Is it always like this?" Haruhi gave me a quizzical look. So I decided to elaborate.

"Does he always cause I scene outside of school and such?"

"Ah, yes. Sempai can be very loud and overly dramatic." I nodded and watched, as Tamaki got louder as the twins teased him back. It was nice though, to see them have fun. The host, in a way, reminded me of my brothers. We always teased and joked with each other. Sam and I were almost always together. Seth and Steve watched over us to make sure we didn't get into trouble. The funny thing is that they couldn't stop Sam no matter how much they tried. I couldn't even stop him and I was his twin and best friend.

"Samantha?" I blinked as the rest of the hosts stared at me. I was in my own world for a while.

"Y-yes?" I coughed lightly to clear my throat.

"What would you like to eat?" I glanced down at the menu and frowned. Everything was expensive, not that I couldn't pay for it, and sounded kind of boring.

"I'll just have some jasmine tea and lemon sorbet." The waiter made a small "tsk" noise as he wrote down my order. I frowned at him. I had the urge to trip the guy as he walked by me. The rest of the hosts ordered and the waiter left.

"So, why are you out here and-"

"-where's your brother?" Kaoru and Hikaru looked at me curiously. Hikaru sat next to Haruhi and Kaoru sat next to me. Tamaki was sitting on the other side of Haruhi and I sat next to Kyoya. Mori and Hunny sat in between Kyoya and Tamaki.

"Um, I was going shopping when I met Tamaki and Haruhi. Tamaki dragged me here. Sam is with my dad today." Kyoya glanced at me as I said the last part. I ignored him and went to picking at my nails. This was sort of awkward since I was supposed to be Samantha instead of my brother. It just felt weird to pretend not to know any of them when I did know them fairly well.

"Sama, you and Sammy-chan really look alike even though you're a girl and he's a guy. I mean Hikaru and Kaoru look alike but they're both guys."

"So? I mean I guess I'm so use to looking like my brother and vice versa that we look alike even as teens. You can still tell that I'm a girl and he's a guy." Hunny nodded as if he understood. I wondered if he really did or not.

"Sama?"

"Uh, that's a nickname my brothers, Seth and Steve, made up for me. My nickname would've been Sam but since my twin is named Sam they thought of the next best thing." I shrugged at them while the waiter set our tea and food down. I raised an eyebrow as a large slice of strawberry cake was put in front of Hunny. The slice was bigger than his head.

"You're going to eat all that?"

"Yup!" He smiled happily and started to eat. I was intrigued. Kaoru had once told me that Hunny liked sweets a lot. Haruhi said he never seemed to gain any weight no matter how much he ate.

"Silently ate my ice cream while everyone else talked. This was the first time I could study the hosts. Usually as Sam I would have to contribute in the conversation but since I was supposed stranger they didn't really expect me to say much.

Tamaki seemed to like to talk a lot. He talked a lot with Haruhi and yelled at the twins when they "bothered" her. Hikaru liked to make Tamaki mad and tease Haruhi. He talked with Haruhi a lot as well. Kaoru also liked to tease Tamaki and Haruhi. He seemed more reserved when Hikaru was busy talking to Haruhi.

_Wonder if he likes her too. Twins usually have similar taste...maybe they have the same taste in girls?_

"Ms. Frost." I looked at Kyoya as he kept writing in his black book. I raised an eyebrow waiting for him to speak.

"It's so nice to see you out of your usual attire." I glared at him as he ignored my look. He still held me on the whole blackmail thing. I just needed some dirt on him and then I could be free. Maybe if I stole his book I could find some dark secret and blackmail him.

"You can't blackmail me. I keep everything secret." I jumped slightly as he said this. Was he a mind reader of something?

"H-how...I would never think of blackmailing you." I tried to pull off the innocent voice and face. Kyoya glanced at me and looked back down at his writing.

"I know how people work. You're no exception, Samantha." He gave me a smirk and closed his book. I stuck my tongue out and slumped down in my chair.

_Jerk! I'll never be able to leave the Host Club. I'll probably be stuck hosting until he graduates...he'll find a way to make me work until I graduate!_

After everyone had finished we headed out of the store. It was now about two in the afternoon. I stretched and yawned. The waiter had been rude to me, again. I finally tripped him when I left. Too bad he was carrying some expensive looking china. When we left the owner was yelling at him for being clumsy.

"What are you grinning about?" I felt an arm slung over my shoulder. I looked to meet golden eyes.

"Looks like you found something amusing." Another arm was slung over my shoulder. The twins grinned at me. I shook my head slightly but couldn't help but smile.

"Nothing. Just that the waiter tripped." My smile stretched into a full-grown grin. I probably looked like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonder Land. Both twins gave me a knowing smile.

"You didn't trip him did you?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow but his eyes held mischief.

"Me? I would never." I held my hand to my heart in mock horror. The way they were teasing me reminded me of Seth and Steve a lot.

"Hey, Hikaru? I wonder what the owner would say if we told them who tripped the waiter and broke all those expensive cups?"

"I don't know Kaoru. Maybe we should go tell them now." My eyes widened as they slowly back up.

"Don't you dare tell them!" I ran after them as they ran back in the direction of the shop. The other hosts stared at us questioningly. I ran after them and didn't watch where I was going. I tripped over my feet and crashed into someone else.

"Ow." I moaned and rubbed my head. Sitting up I stared at dark grey eyes. Kyoya looked annoyed at me and glared. I glared back at him. It wasn't my fault I had bumped into him.

"Ahem?" I looked up at the other hosts as they stared at us. I looked back down and realized what was wrong. I was straddling Kyoya's waist. It looked like a very strange position to a person walking down the street. My face flushed slightly and I hastily got back up. Kyoya got up and brushed himself off.

"Er...well...sorry about that." I rubbed the back of my neck and avoided looking at anyone. My cheeks were burning like crazy.

"Samantha Frost!" I froze at the stern voice behind me. Turning slowly I looked at my mother. She looked at me disapprovingly. I bit my lip and looked at anything but her.

"A lady should not be sitting on top of a gentleman's lap like that, especially in public." I snorted when she called Kyoya a gentleman.

_Sure he's a gentleman...when pigs fly!_

"Mother it wasn't like that. I just ran into Kyoya by accident."

"Really?" She raised a black eyebrow at me.

"Yes, mother."

"So you two aren't seeing each other?" I blanched at the thought of us dating. I heard Kaoru and Hikaru cough but it sounded more like a laugh.

"No! I would never date that...that...dark thing!" I felt a cold glare directed toward me but I didn't need to see who was glaring at me. My mother made a disapproving noise and frowned grimly.

"That's too bad. Not a bad looking young man. He would make a great husband for you and-"

"Mother!"

My eyes where wide with shock. She really thought I would marry Kyoya. I knew she already thought I would get married once I turned twenty-one. I wanted to go to college and become a pediatrician. I didn't want to get married and have to take care of kids by the time I was twenty-two.

"Don't yell at me Samantha. Now come on we'll go home." In other words this conversation wasn't over yet. I sighed and looked at the other hosts. They had been quiet after a while.

"Well later guys."

"Bye Sama! Tell Sammy-chan I said hi!" Hunny gave me a hug and I smiled slightly at him. The other hosts nodded at me. Tamaki suddenly grabbed me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"I'll miss my new daughter. You should spend time at the Host Club. Dad is going to miss you!" I struggled out of his grip and gave a weak smile. Tamaki was still a strange one. Turning I walked toward my mom's car and got into the front. The car pulled away and the hosts got smaller and smaller.

"How about the blond boy? He's seems to like you very much. He has good looks and expensive clothes so he'll make a wonder-"

"Mother!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for now. Happy March 1st everyone! March is one of my least favorite months. I have no school days off. :( So this chapter took me a while to write. I wasn't very satisfied with the last draft and erased the whole thing. So I hope you all like this chapter. Please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for the next chapter feel free to let me know. I love all the reviews I'm getting. Thanks for all the support and thank you for staying with this story.<br>**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	9. Chapter 9: Happy Halloristmas

**The Punishment**

**A/N on the bottom today...also a hint on the next chapter. ;D**

_Thoughts_

**In English**

Japanese/regular talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Happy Halloristmas<strong>

I slumped down in the chair. Steve gave me a look but I ignored him. Fumbling with my school tie I tried to fix it. Swearing when I couldn't get the knot out. Steve grinned as I grumbled and grabbed a slice of toast.

"**Woke up on the wrong side of the bed, Sama?"**

"**No."**

"**Aww, come on tell your big brother about your problems." **I glared at him but sighed. If he was the only one who would listen, so be it.

"**Fine. Mother and I had another fight about my future."**

"**Again?"**

"**Yeah and it didn't go so well..."**

_[Flashback]_

"_Mother!" I looked at her even more horrified. She thought I liked Tamaki? That was even worse than her thinking Kyoya and I were dating._

"_Samantha Frost don't you dare raise your voice at me. Now what is wrong with the blond boy?"_

"_First, I don't like him. Second he's an airhead and third I don't want to get married!" Mother's mouth set into a hard frown as we drove in front of the house. Isao opened the door and I got out. The car disappeared as we entered the house._

"_I don't understand what is wrong with your mother worrying about your future? I just want you to have the best."_

"_I've told you so many times. I don't want to have an arranged marriage. I'll get married when I feel like it." We were now standing in the hall near the stairs. I could feel my own temper flaring. One thing I defiantly got from mom was her temper and stubbornness._

"_You keep telling me you don't want to get married. I would like to see my only daughter get married and have kids before I die."_

"_I'll get married when I'm ready!"_

"_You'll never find a man with the way you look. Are you purposely looking like that so you won't have to find a man? Are you dressing like a boy and cutting your hair because I sent you away?"_

"_Arrg! Don't give me that bullshit!"_

"_Don't you dare swear at me young lady! I am your mother and I expect respect from you." Her voice held a sharp edge. Something was telling me to shut up but I couldn't stop now._

"_Well, don't try to set out my life for me! I can live the way I want! I don't need you sticking your nose in my business! Why don't you bother Steve or Seth?"_

"_Your elder brothers are very capable of finding a young woman to marry. You, on the other hand, refuse to go on a date with anyone. Samantha you need to stop playing dress up. Your brother isn't here anymore."_

"_And whose fault is that! You had to send both of us away and made a big speech on how it's his responsibility to run the family business! It wasn't your choice to choose his career for him! Dad didn't even want to do that!" I threw my hands up and stomped my feet. I turned away and started to march up the stairs._

"_Where do you think you're going?" I heard her heels coming up the stairs after me. I felt her grab my arm and spin me around. My mother's eyes flashed in anger._

"_Don't you dare turn away from me while I'm talking to you. What happened to you? You use to be a sweet girl."_

"_I grew up. I don't need you to protect me from the world. I know about all the bad things out there. I don't need you to make my decisions for me. If you want me to be happy then just leave me alone!" I opened my door to my room and slammed it shut. I locked it and jumped onto my bed. I sighed in my pillow. I just slammed the door in my mother's face for the first time. Sure we got into fights but I've never slammed my door in her face before. I heard the door to her room slam shut and everything else was quiet. Dad wouldn't be home and Seth and Steve were still out. I couldn't face her now._

_[End Flashback]_

I finished my story and waited for Steve to say something. He blinked at me with giant eyes. Then he got up and started to leave.

"**Wait! You're not going to say anything?" **Steve stopped at the door and looked back at me.

"**You should apologize to mom. Sure she tries to push this whole arrange marriage thing in your face but she just wants you to have a good life. She doesn't want you to work like she and dad did."**

"**T-that's it! You're taking her side! It's her fault for bringing it up. I've told her constantly that I don't want to get married!"**

"**Sama, you have to understand that mom-"**

"**Don't Sama me, Stephen! I can't believe my own brother won't defend me!"**

"**Well, maybe if Sam were here he would listen to your ranting and raving! Too bad he's not here and you know whose fault that is?" **I froze mid bite of my toast and stared at Steve. He paused and looked at me. I frowned and threw the rest of my toast in the trash. I grabbed my school bag and walked past him to the front door.

"**Samantha, I didn't mean to-"**

"**Stop. I get it. You think that I should forgive mother. You also don't want to listen to me. Maybe if Sam was here I could talk to him. And, yes, we all know whose fault it is that he isn't."** I bit my lip but didn't turn to face him. I ran my tongue over my lip ring and turned the handle on the door.

"I have to get to school, now." I switched back to Japanese. I heard Steve coming toward me and a jingling of keys.

"I'll drive you."

"No thanks. I'll just call one of my friends to drive me." I opened the door and closed it quickly. I literally ran from the house to the open streets. I waited but didn't hear Steve come after me. I felt my eyes sting but held it down. Straightening up I headed off toward school. I could walk; I didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

"Sam-kun!" I looked at the girls sitting in a small semi-circle at the table. The girl who said "my" name smiled and flushed lightly as I gazed at her. I really didn't feel like hosting today but Kyoya wouldn't let me back out.

"Yes." I raised an eyebrow at the blond. She was pretty. Girly with large blue eyes and long hair. I guess if I hadn't cut my hair and tried a little harder I could look like that.

"Are you going to the party?"

"What party?" I hadn't heard about a party today. I looked over to Kyoya but he was busy, of course, in his Black Book of Doom.

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Another girl this time spoke up. Her hair was a strawberry blond and she had warm brown eyes. She fidgeted with her dress when I looked at her expecting her to tell me.

"W-well, uh, Tamaki-kun said they would be throwing a Halloween and Christmas party tomorrow." She glanced up at me and quickly looked away. A Halloween and Christmas party combined.

"So it's like a Halloristmas party?" I smirked slightly. That sounded so funny put together. Before I knew what was happening I found myself being swung around by a very annoying blond airhead.

"That's a brilliant thing to call this party! Sam you're so smart! Daddy is so proud!"

"Tamaki put me down! Someone help me!" Next thing I know I was thrown over some one's shoulder. I dangled like a limp doll for a few seconds. The only thing I processed was that Mori had saved me. I looked at the ground and then exhaled.

"Thank you Mori. Uh, you can put me down, though." The other girls were staring wide eyed at us; some had fainted. Mori set me down on my feet. I brushed my blazer and smiled.

"Why's everyone staring?" I heard a loud mechanical sound of a powerful motor and the floor in the center started spinning. Out came a laughing light brown haired girl. I blinked and opened my mouth and closed it.

"Ah, you're the new host. I'm Renge Houshakuji manager of the Host Club." The girl was very loud.

"Manager? I didn't know that the Host Club had another manager." The twins stood next to me. Kaoru leaned in.

"She's not the manager."

"She just says she is." Hikaru said. I nodded in understanding. The she spun dramatically around the room and pointed a finger at me.

"To answer your question it is because how Tamaki and Mori treated you."

"Huh?"

"Tamaki showed great affection toward you and when you needed help Mori swept you into his arms. I smell a love triangle brewing!" I chocked on my spit and my eyes bugged out.

"A love triangle! No way! I don't like any of them at all." I shook my head. I felt a tug at my blazer and looked down to meet a teary Hunny.

"You don't like me, Sammy-chan?"

"No of course I like you Hunny. I just don't like any of you like the way Renge was saying." Hunny perked up and jumped into my arms. I nearly fell over but caught myself. Hunny looked at me strangely and then jumped out of my arms.

"You wanna eat cake with us, Sammy-chan?" I gave him a perplexed look. He had suddenly let go of me.

"Uh, no I'm fine for now." I wanted to talk to Kyoya about the party. I had an idea that I wanted to try out.

"Hey Kyoya?" He raised his head out of his book and looked at me. I could see Tamaki, the twins, and Renge trying to pretend not to be listening. I rolled my eyes at their obvious moves.

"For the party I thought that people could dress up but like in Christmas theme costumes. Also, I was wondering if I could do the Hosts' costumes?" Kyoya was silent for a few moments.

"That isn't a bad idea. Yes, everyone can dress up and I guess you can pick out our costumes." I grinned at him. I would hug him if I didn't hate him for blackmailing me.

"Great! I have the perfect costume for you." I grinned evilly at him. He raised an eyebrow at me but I just ignored him and went back to my table.

"Interesting." I glanced up at Renge. She was staring at me like a hawk studying its prey.

"What?"

"You're a strange type?"

"A what?"

"You're like a mix type of guy. Not quite mysterious, not quite a quiet type and not quite a natural type. At first glance I would say a bad boy type but your personality doesn't fit that either." I looked at her blankly as she kept talking. All I heard was "blah blah blah" and the that's it.

"Sam-kun?" I turned back to my guest.

"Yes?"

"What are you going to dress up as?"

"That, my dear, is a secret." I gave her a sly smile. All the girls started to squeal; I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"I can't wait for the party. There will be lots of food and games and mistletoe." Renge laughed loudly. I gave her a small smile. Why did I have a bad feeling about the mistletoe thing.

_I might end up kissing a girl...oh well...not going to be the end of the world if I do._

After the last of the guest left I debated on whether I should go home now or stay out for a while. I wasn't in the mood to see mother or Steve.

"Sam."

"Yes, Kyoya?"

"You have to clean up the music room. Make sure to get all the cups and dishes. Don't break any of them. I want everything put away nicely and the room sparkling clean." I gaped at him. He wanted me to cleanup the music room.

"W-what!" Kyoya smirked at me. I could see an evil glint in his eyes.

"I need you to clean the music room. There should be a bucket and mop in the storage room. Make sure to fill it up with soapy water." I clenched my teeth and snorted. This was ridiculous. Why did he have to pick on me?

"Is this some sort of revenge or something? Is it because I called you a dark thing?" He gave me a withering glare and abruptly left the music room. I was now left alone to clean up the whole room by myself.

"Jerk!" I screeched at the closed door. I didn't sound manly at all right now. Kyoya made sure to ask me when all the other hosts left the room. Smart but evil.

"Fine, I'll clean the stupid room! It's not like I want to go home anyways." I grumbled the last part to myself. I took off my blazer and put it on the couch. Rolling up my sleeves I got ready to do some serious cleaning. Good thing I know how to clean or else I would have been in hot waters.

Running around cleaning crumbs, sweeping and mopping isn't fun. Putting away everything is also not as fun. I worked up a sweat and had to take off my shirt. I always wore a tank top underneath so it wasn't like I was stripping or anything. No one else was here so I wouldn't get caught looking like a girl again. After about two hours I was done. The room look immaculate, if I do say so myself. The floors smelled like lemon and sparkled under the lights. I even cleaned the large windows. Although, I did almost fall off the ladder I used to reach the top of the window.

"Nicely done, Samantha. I deserve a pat on the back." I smiled happy at my work. Working so long had made me hungry. I grabbed my shirt and put it on without buttoning it and slung my tie around my neck. I threw my blazer over my shoulder and took my schoolbag. Shutting the lights off and closing the door I went to the main door of the building. It was dark out and no one was around.

_I should probably call Isao or maybe Seth...or I could walk home...in the dark...all alone..._

I shivered at the thought. Buttoning up my shirt and putting my blazer back on I stepped out and started to walk home. I passed an expensive looking limo and gave it a quick glance. As I passed the passenger door opened.

"I didn't think it would take you that long to clean the room." I was shocked at the familiar bossy voice. Kyoya sat back against the dark leather seat and looked at me. What in the world was he doing here?

"What are you doing here?" I must of looked stupid with my mouth hanging open but didn't notice. Kyoya smirked at my shock and I think I heard him laugh at me. I felt my eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"I'll give you a ride home. It's late and you shouldn't be walking alone at night." I snapped my mouth shut and scowled at him.

"What the hell! You leave me to clean a giant room all by myself and now expect me to forgive just because you're offering me a ride home!" I threw my hands up in the air. This person would be the death of me if my mother didn't get me first.

"I didn't say this was an apology, did I?" The nerve of the guy. I glared at him and stomped my foot.

"I don't need a ride home! If you don't remember I'm a guy who can look after _himself_." With that I walked off. I didn't need his help; it's his fault I went home late anyways.

"Oh you're going to pay for that Ootori, just you wait." I silently plotted my revenge as I stalked home.

* * *

><p>(? PV)<p>

A stranger silently watched the short-haired looking boy stomp off away from the limo. The boy or girl looked very angry. The dark shadow chuckled at the girls seething anger. She looked so much like her twin it was uncanny. The wind ruffled her black hair and, slowly, she disappeared around the corner.

A lamplight caught the color of dark black hair and a faced covered with a large hood. The stranger wanted to follow the girl but knew that it wasn't time yet. She would most likely attack if approached. The hooded figure scratched its neck and started walking back the opposite way. It had been a while since she was last seen and the figure walked with a spring in its steps.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh the suspense! LOL I threw a curve ball at you all! So any guess on what might happen next? I'll be writing the party scene for the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and maybe there will be a treat for you all *wink wink* Anyways hope you liked this chapter. I wasn't going to add the anonymous PV but decided to. Kyoya is so evil...but he can be nice too...ah such a duel personality. Don't worry this will not turn into a Kyoya x OC thing...I just don't believe anyone would fall for someone so quickly. I'm building the Kaoru thing up...maybe a special for you all later on in the story ;D<strong>

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	10. Chapter 10: The skeleton, the elf

**The Punishment**

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the late update. My sis came back for a break so I spent time with her. Anyways I love all the reviews...I'm glad you all like the story thus far. Now the reason it's Sama's fault that Sam left will not be revealed until later on...or until I keep getting plot ideas. Ah this story has me thinking about new things...oh well. Onto the new chapter.**

_Thoughts_

**In English**

Japanese/regular talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The skeleton, the elf, and the mistletoe<strong>

I opened the door to my house and looked in. The hallway was dark and everything was silent. I must have missed dinner and everyone was either in their rooms or somewhere else in the house. I would have to have a cold dinner tonight.

"Ms. Samantha?" I jumped and spun around. Isao gave a small smile to me. He was holding a flashlight and a tray of cookies.

"Uh, hello Isao. Um, I hope those cookies are for me." Isao chuckled and handed me a cookie. I was starving and devoured the cookie in seconds.

"Is mom and dad home?"

"Your mother is home in her room and your father is working late, again. Seth and Stephan are in their rooms as well. Would you like something to eat since you did miss dinner?"

"Ah, that would be great. Maybe just a grilled cheese sandwich with tomatoes. Also, I would like a hot cup of mint tea. You can bring it up to my room." Isao nodded and headed off to the kitchen. Sighing I headed upstairs to my room. I took a quick shower and got into some shorts and large t-shirt. Sitting at my desk I opened my notebook. I needed to figure out what to dress each host as. I would make sure Kyoya had a very interesting costume.

_Hmm...what should I do...Tamaki can be...Santa Claus...I guess...Mori could be..._

"Ms. Samantha?" A light knock on my door was heard.

"It's open." My mother's maid, Lily, peered inside. She gave me a smile.

"Your mother would like to see you, if you're not busy."

"What does she want?" I didn't feel like seeing her right now.

"I believe she found a possible suitor your age who also goes to Ouran." I scowled. I wouldn't marry any guy at Ouran now or ever. She never seemed to listen. Whatever I said went from one ear out the other.

"Tell my mother I'm tired and very busy. I'll talk to her later maybe in a week." I spun around in my chair and went back to my notebook. Lily closed the door silently and I heard her leave. I knew I was making things worse by not talking to my mother but I think if I did talk to her I would end up yelling at her.

_My life is getting so complicated. Life would be so much simpler if I didn't have to be a guy._

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

I planned the entire Hosts' costumes by the time the party came around. I decided to keep them all a secret before the party so no one could change their mind. I think I did a good job at picking costumes for everyone. So I was now waiting for the others to get ready.

I was decked out as Frosty the Snowman. I sprayed my hair white and painted my face white and nose orange. I had on a black top hat, a red and green striped scarf around my neck. I had on a simple long sleeve white shirt with large black buttons going down, I had sewed these on. White pants and white sneakers. I put on a pair of green fingerless gloves and a pipe stuck in my mouth. It was the best I could do and I thought it looked good.

"Do I really have to wear these?" I looked over to Haruhi who was decked out in a lot of brown. I decided she would make a good Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. She had on a long sleeved brown shirt with a light brown center to represent the stomach; I had sprayed painted it light brown to get the effect. Long brown pants and black shoes. She had on black gloves and bells around her neck. I had given her antlers and a red nose to put on.

"Yes you do have to wear that. How else will people know that you're Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer?" She looked at the nose and antlers in disdain but put them on. I smiled, she looked good and her brown hair worked well with the outfit.

"Sammy-chan!" Hunny and Mori came out dressed up as well. I nearly squealed when I saw Hunny. He looked so cute.

Hunny's costume was the easiest to pick. I made him an angel. He had on a scoop neck white shirt. White pants and white socks. On the back of the shirt was a pair of white wings that were sewed in. A halo was put on his head and he held a mini harp. Hunny looked like a real angel.

Mori was the Nutcracker from the story The Nutcracker. He had on a red shirt with gold frilled shoulder pads. Gold buttons went down the front of the shirt. He had on a tall hat with a star in the center. The hat was black with a gold design; it was kind of like those hats the British guards wear minus the fur. White pants with a gold strip running on the outside of his leg to the end. Black boots and white gloves completed the look.

"You guy look great. Mori here put this on." I gave him a fake sword. He made a great soldier.

"Wow, Sam. You really went all out in this." The twins popped up behind me. The only reason I didn't jump was because I heard their bells jingle.

The twins were dressed as elves. Kaoru had on a green shirt with a red collar. Hikaru's was red with a green collar. A black belt with a gold buckle was wrapped around their middle. They both had on green hats with bells at the end. Hikaru wore green shorts with red knee high socks. Kaoru had red shorts with green knee high shorts. They both had green shoes and fake pointed ears.

"I like Christmas a lot. I thought dressing you guys would be fun." I shrugged my shoulders. Sure this was also a Halloween party but Christmas was mixed with it.

"Where are Tamaki and Kyoya?" The hosts shrugged their shoulders. Suddenly the door burst open. Tamaki looked around until he spotted me and ran toward me with wide gleaming eyes. Everyone started to laugh. I think Mori even cracked a smile.

Tamaki was Santa Claus. He had on a red hat with a white rim. A red jacket with white trimming in the middle. Red pants and black boots. His hands were covered in white gloves. I made him wear a white beard and a pillow was stuffed under his jacket; the black belt was keeping it in place. Watching Tamaki try to run with a fat stomach was hilarious. He waddled more than ran to us.

"This was a brilliant plan Sam!" He tried to hug me but didn't quite make it. I stepped to the side as he struggled to get up off the floor. Tamaki managed to get back up and adjusted his beard.

"What did Kyoya dress up as?" Haruhi looked at the door. Kyoya still hadn't shown up yet. I was dying to see how he looked in the costume I picked for him.

"Oh you know something related to Christmas." I waved my hand. I looked at the door when it creaked open. Kyoya glared at me but a slow smile was creeping up my face. Everyone was silent until someone let out a snort of laughter. I broke down laughing and most of the hosts did as well. Mori looked amused while the twins were slapping each other on the back. Haruhi was actually laughing and looked close to tears.

Kyoya was dressed up as Mrs. Claus. I thought this would be a good way to get payback for the cleaning he made me do. He wore a silver wig that was styled up into a bun. A lacy cap was pinned to the wig. The dress was green with frills on the sleeves. A white apron was put over it. The apron had holly on the bottom of the hem. The dress went down to his ankles and he wore candy cane striped socks and black shoes. While he was changing I swapped his glasses for silver bespeckled ones. I made sure the dress was padded on the top so he had slightly large "boobs".

"Y-you l-look really nice!" I gasped for air as I held my stomach. He kept glaring at me. I felt a lot better now that I got to see this.

"Why am I dressed like an old lady?" He growled out. His teeth were clenched together. I think if he could he would've thrown something heavy at me.

"Well, since Tamaki is Santa Claus I thought you being Mrs. Claus would be appropriate. Tamaki always says he's the 'dad' in this 'family' and your 'mom' so why not be 'mom and dad' in Christmas outfits." Of course that was a huge lie. I just wanted my revenge.

Tamaki gave a surprised gasp. Before I knew what was happening he had me in a hug. His 'stomach' was squashed between us.

"You accept me as your dad!"

"When the hell did I say that I accept you as my dad?"

"You just put yourself in the family. You finally accept us." I groaned but didn't say anything else. I knew better than to keep talking. My words wouldn't settle in his small brain.

"Sure. We still have a party to host." I squeaked out. Tamaki let go of me and straightened his costume.

"Right! We, as the Host Club, have a party to host for everyone." With that we headed to the party room.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

The ballroom was decorated half like a winter wonderland and the other half like Santa's workshop. There were candy and Halloween type games around the room. Tables were decked out in a large assortment of food and sweets. Everyone was dressed up as some kind of Christmas related outfit. I saw a few Christmas trees and female elves. The guys were dressed up as reindeer, snowmen, and elves as well.

There was a pin the tail on the reindeer game, an apple bobbing game, and a pumpkin-carving booth. You could carve Christmas things like candy canes and Santa Claus silhouettes. There was also a dart game with Jack Frost's face on it. Everyone seemed to be having fun. The hosts were hosting some people.

The twins were apple bobbing with a few girls. Hunny was eating a cinnamon cake with a few girls and Mori stood next to him. Tamaki was sitting in a large chair and taking picture with girls; you had to pay of course. Haruhi was chatting with customers at one of the 'work benches'. Kyoya had other girls dressed up as Mrs. Claus surrounding him. From what I could hear they were all asking how he made his costume and how cool it was that he 'decided' to dress up like that.

I was on break. It wasn't a legal break but since Kyoya was preoccupied I took the liberty of giving myself a break. Right now I was sipping hot chocolate while watching everyone have fun. This party wasn't bad.

_Everyone is having a good time. Even Haruhi seems to be enjoying herself._

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to meet a skeleton. To be more precise I came face to face with Jack Skellington for The Nightmare Before Christmas. I blinked at the masked person. I hadn't seen a costume like that yet. It was actually pretty cool and very original. People usually wore that kind of costume for Halloween but the movie was also about Christmas so it fit.

"May I help you?" I raised a white painted eyebrow. I couldn't even see the eyes of the person. The person was a few inches taller than me. I couldn't tell whether they were female or male. I would say male since I could only see a guy dressing up as Jack Skellington from this school. I would've dressed up as him if I had thought of the idea. I love the movie, so yeah.

"Samantha?" The voice was muffled so I couldn't tell who it was. I stared wide eyed at the masked stranger.

"I-I think you've got the wrong person. My name is Sam, Sam Frost." I looked around to make sure no one was close to us. Jack Skellington cocked his head to one side as if he was studying me. I felt nervous, not only because someone knew my real identity but also because I couldn't see their face.

"I know you're not Sam. I-" I backed away and pushed my way past people. I was running blindly away from the person. This was too much. Someone had found out and they might tell everyone. I could get in trouble with the school if the principle found out I was pretending to be someone else. When I had filled out the school form I put down Sam's name and said I was male. That was for the bet. Mother didn't see the form and dad was too busy with work to look at the form. Seth and Steve said that the principle would never find out. I believed them like an idiot.

I looked back to see if the person was following me but couldn't see them any more. Not looking caused the next accident. I ended up crashing into someone really hard. We both ended up skidding across the floor and crashing onto the floor. I blinked as red and green spots filled my eyes. Looking up I saw a green branch. I landed right next to the giant Christmas tree in the ballroom. Suddenly I heard a loud squeal.

"Oh, look where you two ended!" Renge appeared out of nowhere. She wore a long red dress with white trim on the sleeves. A white shawl with a red trim at the bottom. Bells were hanging from the bottom of her dress. They jingled as she moved.

"We ended up at the Christmas tree." I didn't even know whom I had crashed into. My head hurt slightly.

"No, no, no. I mean look higher." I looked higher to see a green cluster of leaves tied with a red ribbon hanging on the branch of the tree. I looked at it.

"Uh, okay...what am I supposed to be seeing?" Renge gave a sigh but perked up.

"It's mistletoe silly." She giggled as my eyes nearly popped out of my head. I groaned as I realized my prediction came true. I said I would end up kissing a girl under the mistletoe. Looking over to the person sitting, dazed, next to me my eyes widened even more. I was right about the whole kissing someone but it wasn't a girl.

Kaoru Hitachiin looked at me with confusion. He still hadn't processed anything Renge had said. A large group of people was gathered around us and whispering.

"Do you really think they'll kiss?"

"What will Hikaru-kun do?"

"I want to see them kiss!"

I felt my stomach knot. Sure kissing a girl would be weird but at least I wouldn't see her again. But kissing one of the hosts was really bad. I would see Kaoru every day. What would happen when he found out I was a girl. My life was becoming a daytime soap opera.

"Uh, what's going on?"

"We ended up under the mistletoe. Apparently it was a hidden one. Everyone expects us to kiss as part of the tradition." Kaoru looked up and stared at the evil green leaves.

"Kaoru are you okay?" Hikaru had made it past the crowd and was looking at Kaoru was concern. It was nice to see that he cared so much.

"Do we really have to kiss?" I weakly asked Renge. She made a face of shock at my question.

"Of course you do. It is tradition. Also, this will spice things up in the Host Club. Oh the drama!" I rolled my eyes and stood up slowly. Kaoru did as well still staring at the mistletoe.

_Okay...Samantha you can do this. Just kiss him quickly then your done._

I breathed in slowly and turned toward Kaoru. Biting my lip I tried to think of the quickest way to do this without causing too much trouble.

"Sorry about this Kaoru."

"Huh?"

He turned to me with a raised eyebrow. I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him forward with all my strength. Our lips crashed together with a slight force. I heard everyone gasp and while I squeezed my eyes closed. I counted to three quickly and pulled away. Kaoru stared at me with wide eyes. The girls were whispering to one another. Hikaru looked shocked; I heard a slight crash and looked over Kaoru's shoulder to see that Tamaki had crashed onto the floor from surprise.

Looking back at Kaoru his eyes still wide I noticed he had a slight white streak on his chin. It was from my face paint. Not thinking I licked my thumb and rubbed it off. His eyes went wider than before and I froze. My thumb still on his chin. Everyone gasped loudly.

_Why the hell did I do that? Idiot!_

I backed up and then bolted out of the room. I could hear people chattering excitedly as I passed them. The latest gossip was already spreading like wild fire.

_I'll never be able to look at him the same way. Please, someone kill me now!_

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Yaya finally we get to an interesting part. Awe they kissed for the first time. Even though Kaoru thinks he kissed another guy. Poor Kaoru and Tamaki. So what do you think? Good? Sorry for the late update again. I had MCAS for three days and when I got home I was too tired to write anything. Please tell me what you think. So who's behind the Jack Skellington mask? What does Kaoru think? Will Tamaki ever wake up from his shock? Until the next chapter.<strong>

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	11. Chapter 11: Switching and Dates

**The Punishment**

**Not much to say. I'm very pleased with all the positive feedback I'm getting. I've read a lot of FF and some of them are really good. Especially with their wording...then I find out the people are either in college or have a writing major xD I might take writing as a minor when I hit college...still have a few more years until then though.**

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers...I've been meaning to make a list of people but haven't had time...might do that when I end the story. So, that's all I've got to say this time. Please enjoy the story.**

**P.S. 3rd person PV is like a narrator in the story. So they know what's happening even if the characters don't. Also, they know how the other characters feel, think or do even if the other characters aren't around. So kind of an all-knowing voice. Hope that doesn't confuse you too much. Also the words like Sam, he, his are italicized because Samantha is a girl but Kaoru thinks she is a he...hope that doesn't confuse you too much...I just wanted to help the readers to understand which one is being talked about during the 3rd person PV.  
><strong>

_Thoughts_

**In English**

Japanese/regular talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Switching and Dates<br>**

(3rd Person PV)

Samantha Frost was not one to avoid people. Well, at least not until now. The day after the Halloween/Christmas party Sama grudgingly got out of bed and got dressed for school. She came home right after the kissing incident and locked herself in her room. Seth, being the eldest, tried to talk to the girl but she refused to open the door. In the end she talked to Seth through the door.

Sama chewed on an apple while trying to come up with the best way to avoid a certain someone. Isao stood near the sink washing Seth's dishes. Seth had eaten early and gone off to morning classes.

"**Samantha?" **Said girl turned to look at her brother, Steve. They barely talked to each other after the argument. In truth she missed talking to her other brother. Seth refused to take sides and told them to sort out their problems on their own.

"**Good morning, Steve."** She said evenly and went back to eating her apple while watching her dark haired brother walk over to a cabinet. Steve peeked inside and grumbled something about not wanting cereal again.

"Isao, can I have an omelet with mushrooms and cheese?" The old butler nodded and headed off into the main kitchen. Steve straddled a chair backwards and glanced at his only sister. There was an awkward silence between the two. The only noise was Sama eating her apple and the faint clanging of pots and pans in the next kitchen.

"**Sama-"**

"**Steve-" **Both siblings looked at each other. Then they both simultaneously opened their mouth to talk and closed them again. Sama gestured for Steve to talk.

"**I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like I was taking mom's side. It's just that she worries about you a lot. Especially after...well you know."**

"**I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have blown up like that. Just because you're my brother it doesn't mean I should take my anger out on you." **The short-haired girl ran her fingers through her damp hair and sighed. She tossed the rest of her apple in the nearby trash before standing up.

"**Also, you're right. It is kind of my fault that Sam is gone. I should've done the right thing but I just wasn't thinking back then..." **She trailed off, lost in her own thoughts. They still had a hard time talking about the missing member of the family. Even though a year had passed since that time, Sama still felt the pain in her chest whenever she thought of her twin.

"**I have to get going. Dad said he would drive me to school. Don't worry he knows about the bet. He thinks it's hilarious as long as mom doesn't find out." **The siblings gave each other knowing smiles. Their father was more relaxed than their mother. Of course if Mr. Frost were to be caught by his wife, for letting their daughter parade around as a male, he would be in hot waters.

Waving farewell to Steve, Sama grabbed her bag and headed outside. A black Volvo waited for her, the engine already on. Her father waved at her as she came out.

"**Ready to go, kiddo?"**

"**Yup." **She smiled as she buckled up and the car started to leave the house. Mitch Frost was a happy man. He worked most of the time but enjoyed the rare moments he got to spend with his family. The man was tall and well built but not overly muscular. His face was dotted with freckles for as long as he could remember. He had his red hair cut short and his blue green eyes sparkled when he laughed. All in all Mitch Frost was a very friendly man.

"**So, tell me, how is being a boy in school working out for you?"**

"**It's okay. I mean, two people already found out. The girls in the school think I'm really handsome and I have a fan club." **Sama made a face at the thought of her fan club. She found out about her little fan club a few weeks ago. A group of girls had given her freshly baked cookies and a note that read 'From your adoring fan club ❤' and Sama nearly choked on her spit. Kaoru and Hikaru thought it was hilarious. Of course every other host had a fan club as well. Sama really wanted to tell the girls to not make a fan club for her but Kyoya told her that they would be daily customers for her and the Host Club would make more money. So in the end the fan club stayed.

"**Some random girl asked me for a piece of my hair. I told her 'no' and she started to cry. So I gave her my handkerchief to shut her up." **Mr. Frost laughed heartily as he looked at his daughter's face. She had wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"**I never knew you would be so popular with the girls. Steve and Seth weren't even that popular in high school, if I remember correctly." **A small smile appeared on the girls face. Just thinking that she was more popular with the girls than her brothers and she wasn't even a boy, made her want to laugh. Her father knew how to cheer her up. They made it to the school and Sama didn't want to leave. Turning to face her father she thought for a moment before asking him a question.

"**Dad, what do you do if you had to kiss your friend because you were under the mistletoe?" **Her father raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

"**Well, I guess if you don't like them in any way except friendly then you have to let them know. Why?"**

"**Uh, I had to kiss one of my guy friends during the party last night and I feel really awkward about it."**

"**Ah. Well you do have a problem. The young man you kissed, does he know that you're a girl?"**

"**No, not that I'm aware of."**

"**Well tell him you didn't mean anything by it. Just don't avoid him, though. It will make it worse than it already is." **Sama frowned. She had made a plan to avoid Kaoru until he either forgot or until they both graduated from Ouran and would never see each other again.

"**Don't worry, bambini. I'm sure you'll resolve everything." **He gave her a kiss on the forehead as she got out of the car. Waving good-bye Sama headed into the building.

_Okay time to avoid Kaoru...sorry dad but I can't face him yet. That kiss wasn't my first but it felt...different...maybe cause I haven't kissed a boy in a while...yeah that's probably it_...

* * *

><p>(Samantha's PV)<p>

Avoiding Kaoru was harder than I first thought. He and I shared almost every class together. I sat next to Haruhi and sometimes with Hikaru to avoid him. Haruhi felt sympathetic toward me and allowed me to hide. She did tell me I should talk to Kaoru though; I threw that idea out the window when she suggested it.

I even resorted to sitting with my fan club. It was the worst thing ever. I could feel them staring at me the whole time. I later vowed not to do that again no matter how desperate the situation would be. Right now I had cooking class with Hikaru. Haruhi and Kaoru had a different class from us. Hikaru was reluctant to be my partner but I have gotten better at cooking. I still burn a lot of the food still but at least I didn't set them on fire anymore.

I heard someone pull out the chair next to me. Today we would be writing an essay on how to cook salmon without making it too dry. I usually left that to Hikaru while I researched a good recipe to use later on.

"So, Hikaru, I think we should do a simple salmon dish." I looked over at him waiting for his input. I blinked as I stared at him. The twin I was talking to was not my partner. My mouth opened and closed as I struggled for words.

"Kaoru?" I managed to finally to say. Everyone else didn't seem to notice that the wrong person was in our class. Then, again people can't seem to tell them apart. So tricking the teachers wasn't a hard thing to do.

"Sam I think we should talk." His face was serious. I had tried so hard to avoid this situation. I glanced around the room. People were busy with their work.

"Talk? About what?" I tried to ask in an innocent voice. I could pretend I had no idea what he was talking about, not that it would work.

"About what happened at the party." I chewed the inside of my cheek as a silence fell on us.

"I think I need to tell you that I don't, uh...well like you...in that way," he said nervously. I was slightly surprised. Did Kaoru think that I liked him like that? I wanted to laugh out loud but just smiled.

"Well, I'll tell you that I don't swing that way, either." He seemed to relax. I felt better. Maybe dad was right; I should've told him in the beginning instead of avoiding him. I chuckled at my own silliness.

"You know this could've been resolved if I hadn't run away. Sorry about that, but I really had no choice but to kiss you. It was the only way for everyone to get away from us." I smiled at him while he stared at the topic for today. Kaoru turned back to me and gave me a small smile.

"That's what Hikaru told me. Anyways I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship." I smiled bigger. I felt warm knowing that the Host Club thought of me as a good friend. I've only been to the school for a few months and they readily accepted me. Even Kyoya liked me a little.

"I'm glad you still want to be friends." Kaoru had a strange look on his face as I smiled and then looked away.

He coughed and said, still avoiding eye contact, "Sorry I stole your cooking partner. I bet Hikaru is having the worse time in my history class. Today was supposed to be lecture day."

I laughed loudly. Everyone stopped to stare at me. I didn't really care. Hikaru switched places with Kaoru but ended up in a boring class. Cooking class wasn't that boring.

"I bet he regrets switching places now," I said after calming down. I could just imagine him bored to death as the history teacher droned on about some topic.

"Aren't you glad you're here then?" I nudged his arm. His eyes danced lightly with laughter. The awkwardness had completely disappeared. I felt so relieved that I didn't have to deal with any drama.

_I'm glad I came to Ouran...gosh did I really just think that?_

* * *

><p>(3rd person PV)<p>

Kaoru Hitachiin glanced at the dark haired boy. _Sam_ was studying a cookbook. Kaoru was stuck with writing the essay for class, not that he really minded. Kaoru had been nervous when he had confronted _Sam_. He had assumed that there would be some kind of awkwardness between them. Kaoru was surprised when _he_ had readily agreed that they could still be friends.

_I just thought the way he kissed me was strange...he doesn't like me in that way..._

For some strange reason Kaoru felt slightly disappointed but instantly shook that feeling away. He should be glad that _Sam_ didn't feel anything for him. When _Sam_ had run off Kaoru was left there with an open mouth. He spent the rest of the night wondering what he should do. Someone would say he was blind if he didn't notice how _Sam_ avoided him most of the day.

He convinced Hikaru to switch class with him. Hikaru had cooking class with _Sam_. The only reason Hikaru agreed was because Haruhi also had that class with Kaoru. Too bad Hikaru didn't ask what they were doing in history today.

Kaoru felt a smile tug on the corner of his mouth. He looked back at the no longer blank sheet of paper. The last time he had looked at the paper it only had Hikaru and Sam's names on it. The writing was small and neat. He looked over to the dark haired boy. _He_ smiled at the confused look on his face.

"I saw you staring off into space so I just wrote the essay. Hikaru usually has it done quickly but since you don't have this class I didn't think it was fair to let you do all the work." Sama gave him a light pat on the shoulder. Kaoru felt himself stiffen slightly at the contact but then relaxed as _Sam_ looked back to the cookbook.

If he looked at _his_ side profile Kaoru could see that the young boy had some girlish features. _His_ chin length hair had grown slightly out. The dyed blue tips had faded and now it was just all black hair. _He_ had really long eyelashes for a boy. Kaoru also noticed how thin the boy was compared to the others. _He_ was also kind of short, taller than Haruhi but shorter than a lot of the other guys in the school.

_His skin is kind of pale and he has sharp cheekbones. His fingers are long like a girl's. His mouth is..._

Kaoru's eyes widened when he realized where his thoughts had been going. Why was he staring at _Sam_, a boy? They were just friends. Kaoru felt nothing for the American transfer except friendship. Then, again he was thinking about _his_ lips.

"Kaoru?" He blinked and nearly had a heart attack. The dark haired boy was very close to his face. He felt his face get hot. A light blush was evident on his face. Samantha didn't seem to notice that or the unease Kaoru felt.

"Class is over. We should get to the Host Club. I bet Hikaru will be there ready to kill you." Sama gave a bright smile as her eyes sparkled with laughter. Kaoru felt his stomach flip as he stared at her.

"Uh, w-we should go." Kaoru stepped back hastily almost tripping over his own feet. Sama gave him a confusing look. He stepped forward and stared at the gold eyed boy. Kaoru felt his face grow hotter.

"You okay? You're face is kind of red. Are you sick?" She pressed her palm against his forehead and frowned. Kaoru just wanted to run away.

"You're forehead is hot. Maybe you should go see the nurse." Concern flashed through her blue green eyes. Kaoru hastily stepped back.

"I'll be fine. Let's just get going." With that Kaoru walked away. Sama frowned at the auburn haired boy. He was acting strange. Kaoru was fine but then suddenly he didn't look very well. Sama shrugged and followed the quickly retreating boy.

* * *

><p>Hikaru was mad at Kaoru but didn't say much. The lecture, as Samantha found out, was about World War I. Sama liked history so she didn't see what the problem was. Today Sama was hosting three girls. They were all from her fan club. Samantha wanted to curl up in a ball and die.<p>

"Sam-kun?" Sama looked up at one of her customers. A red haired girl with cat like brown eyes looked at her timidly.

"Yes?"

"Would you...would you like t-to go with m-me to the Christmas E-eve carnival?" Samantha blinked at the girl. Was she asking her out on a date?

"Uh...are you asking me out on a date?" The two other girls gasped. The red head flushed and looked away.

"Yumi, you're so brave!" One girl said

"I wish I had thought about that!" Another squealed.

She sighed. Samantha didn't want to go out on a date, let alone with a girl.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." All four people turned around to look at Kyoya. He smiled politely to the girls. Sama glared at the dark haired boy.

"I think the Host Club should all go to the carnival. Each member will have a date to take." Samantha groaned. This was just another money making scheme.

"Ladies, may I have your attention. Please buy a number and we will see who will get a date with each host." All the other girls suddenly got up and started to crowd around Kyoya. Sama shook her head and sighed.

"He'll do anything for money," Samantha mumbled to herself.

"Sam-kun, does that mean w-we're going on a d-date?" Sama looked at the girl. She would have no choice, Kyoya would force her to do it anyways.

"Of course we are." She forced a smile on her face. The girl squealed with joy.

_Kyoya you...arg I hate you so much!_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy April 1st everyone.<strong>

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	12. Chapter 12: The Date and a Discovery

**The Punishment**

**Wow I made up to 50 reviews for this story! I'm so happy. Thanks to everyone who has read this story.**

**Oh, yeah, so anyone have suggestions on what they would like to see in the story? I know I've written this a couple of times but no one seems to answer it. So if you have any suggestions please leave it in your review.**

_Thoughts_

**In English**

Japanese/regular talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: The Date and a Discovery<strong>

(Samantha's PV)

I whipped the fogged up mirror. Today was December 24th, Christmas Eve. It was actually not that cold out for December. I would be going on my "date" in a few hours. Mom was working and so was dad. They both worked, even on Christmas Eve. Steve and Seth were staying home and watching movies. I wanted to stay with them but Kyoya would come and drag me out if I did.

"**Yo, Sama? You presentable?" **Steve opened the door without a reply. I growled at him while tightening my towel.

"**What would have happened if I were naked?" **Steve raised an eyebrow.

"**Not like I haven't seen you naked before. I mean, Seth and I had to wash you when you were little."**

"**Idiot. That was when I was like five years old. I'm fifteen now. What do you want?"** Steve grinned as I moved passed him to my closet.

"**Well, I thought you might need some help. Since you are going on a date."**

"**I've been on a date before. Last time you 'helped' me I went half naked in March." **I said icily while trying to find something to wear.

"**Awe, this is different. You're going on a date with a girl."**

"**Please don't remind me."** I pulled out a white long sleeved shirt. A black t-shirt that said 'E=MC^2' in large white block letters. Gray skinny jeans with a chain, they belonged to Sam, and black no heeled combat boots, also Sam's shoes. We use to fit in the same clothes; these were old clothes that I found in my closet. I must've borrowed them a long time ago and never returned them.

"**You're wearing that?" **Steve wrinkled his nose. I rolled my eyes at him as I looked around for my baseball hat.

"**What, pray tell, is wrong with my outfit?"**

"**Well, for starters the t-shirt is so nerdy and combat boots? Are you serious?"**

"**You know what, Steve? You should go into fashion instead of trying to be a writer. I'm sure the male population would love your advice. Now, leave so I can get dressed." **I started to push him out of my room. Steve kept blabbing about my no taste for fashion.

"**Sama, I'm serious. You're not going to make a good impression on the girl-"** I soundly closed the door on his face and locked it. Sometimes living with brothers could be so bothersome. Sighing, I got dressed and stared at my reflection. My hair had grown past my chin. The blue dye had faded away, so now my hair was just plain ole' black. I would have to wait until the shorter layers grew out before cutting it. I could always put my hair in a low ponytail later on.

_Well, I never thought I would be on a date with a girl. This is a new...experience...yeah saying anything else will just make me think I'm crazy. Then again I am kind of crazy..._

Shaking my head I grabbed my wallet and a black hoodie. I headed out of my room and went down stairs. Seth and Steve peeked from the kitchen.

"**Have fun, Sama."** Seth smiled. He was trying to be encouraging but it didn't help.

"**Yeah, maybe the girl will look past your dorky outfit and give you a chance. You might even get a kiss."** Steve made a kissy face at me. I rolled my eyes and gave him the finger. Steve just laughed and stuck out his tongue. How could he be the older one of us?

"**If mom asks where I am, tell her I went to the carnival with friends."** With that I grabbed my coat and left.

_Time for some 'fun'._

口口口口

When I made it to the carnival the other hosts were already there. Hunny waved as I spotted them. Haruhi looked bored and probably didn't want to go. It was, after all, Christmas Eve. Kyoya was being evil by having us spend the day before Christmas working.

_I hope Santa gives him coal in his stocking. Probably get a lump of gold instead..._

"Sammy-chan, you're finally here." Hunny gave me a hug. Well, he wrapped his arms around my waist and I patted his head. Not much of a hug. I smiled at the others, except Kyoya, and nodded.

"So, where are the girls?"

"They'll be here in a few minutes." Kyoya said looking at his watch. For once he didn't have his Big Black Book of Doom. The twins were dressed in different outfits this time, well the pants were different but I couldn't see the rest of the outfit because it was covered with their coats.

"Oh, Kyoya? I just wanted to say how much I hate you, right now. I have to spend Christmas Eve on a date with some girl I don't even like."

"Well, Sam, you can always get out of this if you decided to dress appropriately." I scowled. Haruhi already knew what he was referring to. Everyone else seemed confused.

"I rather like the way I dress. Sure, Steve said I look dorky but I like it."

"Sam you look fine." Haruhi said. I gave her a small smile. The others looked less confused now that they thought that I was referring to my sense of style.

"You know, Sam, our mother-"

"-is a fashion designer. She could make you some stylish clothes." The twins said. I rolled my eyes at them. My clothes were stylish enough for me. I didn't need to be dressed up like a male doll now.

"Thanks guys but I like my clothes." The twins shrugged their shoulders. I shuffled my feet a couple of time. This was really boring. I mean how long does it take for one to get ready? I must've blanked out because I felt someone tug my coat.

"Hello, Sam-kun." The girl, Yuki I think her name was, smiled at me shyly. I gave a fake smile at her. The other hosts had their dates as well, Kyoya even had a date.

"Well, everyone ready to go?" Kyoya asked in a business like manner. We all nodded and headed to the ticket booth. When we go into the carnival I couldn't help but smile. It looked like your average carnival just decked out in red and green. The hosts started splitting up with their dates.

"So where do you want to go first?" I really didn't mind where we went. There were a few roller coasters, a large Ferris wheel, bumper cars, merry-go-rounds, game and vendor stalls. There was a bunch of people walking around having fun. I saw a few people with skate so that must mean there's a skating rink around here.

"How about we play a few game?" She looked at me for approval. I just nodded and followed the girl to a shooting game. As we walked there I caught her glancing at my hand every once and awhile. I refused to hold hands with her. I stuffed my hands into my coat, pretending I was cold.

"So, tell me, what do you like to do?" I handed the guy a ticket and picked up one of the guns. Yuki, or something like that, picked on up as well. I decided that I needed to start a conversation or be bored out of my mind.

"Well, I like to cook and play the piano and play with my cat. I really don't know how to play this game." I raised an eyebrow at her. This was a simple shooting game.

"Uh, have you never played a game like this before?"

"No, I've never been to a commoner's carnival before." I stared at her blankly. I had no idea what she meant by a commoner's carnival. I've been to a lot of carnivals before.

"Well, you just aim for one of the targets and just pull the trigger. It's a simple game. You just need a good eye and an accurate shot." She nodded and aimed for a target. The fake bullet missed the target by a lot. My mouth twitched but I contained my laughter. The girl frowned and tried again. She missed the last two shots as well.

"I don't like this game." I chuckled and held my gun up. Steve and I played with these games when we were younger. It became a race to see which one could hit three targets in a row first. In the end we both became really good at the game. Once the game vendor told us not to come back, since we did win most of the prizes.

I shot the gun three different targets. I smiled as each one hit center. I still had the touch. The game vendor gestured toward a bunch of stuffed animals.

"You can pick a prize. Maybe get it for your girl?" He winked at me. I frowned and looked at the girl.

"Which one do you want?"

"Really? Oh, you're so sweet Sam-kun." She picked out a giant plush dog and smiled at me. Her face was slightly flushed with happiness.

"Yumi!" I looked behind me to see Kaoru with a short haired girl. The young girl waved at Yumi, I guess that was her real name, and ran to her.

"Oh, wow. You got a prize!"

"Actually, Sam-kun won it for me." She beamed as the other girl squealed. I rolled my eyes at Kaoru and he smirked. The girls went on to talk so we just stood there.

"So, how's your date going?" I was curious to see how it went since he wasn't with Hikaru. Kaoru sighed and gave me a sideways glance.

"It's okay. I kind of miss Hikaru. Wendy talks a lot." I assumed Wendy was the girl he was with. I patted his shoulder with false sympathy. I felt Kaoru stiffen slightly at my touch but ignored it.

"Well, my date has been fantastic. I've always wanted to be forced into a date," I said with a straight face. My lip twitched as I tried to keep myself from smiling. Kaoru chuckled and couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, Sam-kun?" I turned back to Yumi and her friend.

"Yes?"

"Can we go on the Ferris wheel?" I wanted to go on the Ferris wheel since I got here. But going on it with Yumi may mean she might think I will kiss her or something. It happens in those cheesy romance movies all the time.

"Uh, I guess," I said weakly. Yumi squealed with delight. Her friend, Kaoru's date, looked at Kaoru as if asking him the same question.

"Sure, whatever you want." His tone was indifferent. WE followed the girls as they walked ahead of us. Every so often they would look back at us and giggle at each other. I don't even want to know what they were thinking.

"Well, isn't this nice. I would love to go on the Ferris wheel, just not with her." Kaoru didn't say anything. I looked at the other couples that were out. They all seemed happy. At least they were on a real date. When we got to the Ferris wheel the two girls were already in a compartment. I was about to step on when an arm stopped me.

"Sorry, buddy. Only two per compartment. You can get on that one with your friend." The man jerked his thumb in the direction of an empty compartment. I blinked at him. Then, realizing I could enjoy my ride without my 'date' I went and sat down. Kaoru gave me an uneasy look but sat down next to me. I could see both girls pouting as they found out we couldn't sit with them.

"We must be lucky today. I can actually enjoy this ride." I snickered behind my hand. The ride moved with a jerk and then we slowly went up. I looked out the small window at the layout of the carnival. Everything got smaller and smaller as we went up higher. Kaoru sat stiffly next to me. The seat wasn't big because it was made for people to snuggle close together. Our shoulders were touching as well as our legs.

"Loosen up. Are you afraid of height?" I quirked an eyebrow at him. Kaoru glanced at me then looked away. His knuckles were clenched so tightly together that they turned white.

"No, I just don't like close spaces." He said through gritted teeth. I guess he had claustrophobia or something. I opened my mouth to say something when I felt my phone vibrate. I reached into my pocket, while accidentally brushing Kaoru's hand with my own, and pulled out my phone. Kaoru jumped slightly. I gave him an are-you-sure-you're-okay look. He nodded and turned his head to stare out the window.

The caller ID said Steve. I sighed and thought about not picking up but decided to answer.

"**What do you want Steve?"**

"**Sama! Hey, how are you?"** He sounded nervous for some reason. I could tell by his voice. I glanced at Kaoru who was busy staring intently out the window.

"**What's wrong now?"**

"**You know how we all make mistakes right?"**

"**What did you do, Steve?" **I felt slightly irritated now; he was beating around the bush. Steve gave a nervous laugh.

"**Well you see, Mom asked where you were. I was a little distracted and told her you were on a date."**

"**So?"**

"**With a girl..."** I paused. There was a long silence as I processed this information. Then, I nearly jumped out of my seat. I banged my head on the ceiling of the Ferris wheel compartment. Kaoru jumped too and gave me a startled look.

"**You what! You idiot! I told you to tell her I went to the carnival with friends!"**

"**I'm sorry. I wasn't really paying attention."**

"**What did she say?"**

"**Uh, well she screamed kind of like what you did just now. Then, she demanded to know why her daughter was on a date with a girl. I sort of told her you were..."**

"**Steve, just spit it out!" **I could feel a migraine coming on.

"**Itoldheraboutthebet!" **I pulled away from the earpiece of my phone and stared at the phone in confusion. I had not gotten a single word out of that sentence.

"**Do you want to repeat that a little slower for me?"**

"**Not really."**

"**Steve!"**

"**Okay! I told her about, uh, well...I told her about the bet! I'm sorry, please don't kill me! Then she got mad and stormed out of the house. I think she's coming to get you." **I froze. She was coming to get me. That would mean she would reveal me in front of everyone, including the girls. I said a few choice words while Kaoru gave me a look.

"**I got to go." **I snapped my phone shut. When the ride came to a stop I literally crawled over Kaoru to get out. I sprinted out of the door and started to run off. I stopped and turned back to Kaoru and the girls.

"I need to get going. Something, uh, important came up. Kaoru could you tell Kyoya that I had to leave. Sorry guys. Bye." Without waiting for an answer I ran off. I pushed past people and exited the carnival grounds. I looked around the dark streets and then headed left. I bumped into someone and nearly fell over.

"Sorry." I kept running not bothering to stop and look back. I needed to get home as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>(? ? ? PV)<p>

I watched as she ran off. Her short hair was in disarray. The night was getting cooler and the wind blew. I brushed my shoulder length hair out of my face, for the tenth time. She was in too much of a hurry to even properly apologize to me. Something must've happened that was very urgent. I shook my head and headed toward the carnival. Maybe a little fun would do me some good.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah another chapter completed. Well I have a few days before April break. Although my teachers are loading me down with a lot of work. Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter.<strong>

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	13. Chapter 13: In Denial?

**The Punishment**

**Wow! I have a lot of comments on the last chapter. A shout out to samasbananas who reviewed every single chapter in like one day. Also, thank you all for the support and the encouraging words. LOL I will make that list...have to go through every review later. Anyways, I'm glad you all thought that the last chapter was interesting. Also, I like cliffhangers just in case you're wondering. Most of my chapters end in a cliffy. So, onto the next chapter.**

_Thoughts_

**In English**

Japanese/regular talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: In Denial?<strong>

(Samantha's PV)

By the time I got home I was out of breath and sweaty. I haven't had a serious run for a while; I'm probably really out of shape. Isao seemed surprised to see me home.

"Ms. Samantha, you're home early."

"Is my mother home?" I said between wheezing and coughing. Again I wasn't very fit.

"She left in a hurry. I believe she was headed to your father's work." So she hadn't gone looking for me. I left early for nothing.

"Do you know where Steve and Seth are?"

"They're in the game room right now." I nodded to Isao and headed to the room. Steve was in so much trouble now. I had thought of numerous ways to torture him while I was running home. Although, none of them were very appealing. As I got closer to the game room I could hear Steve and Seth laughing and the sound of a movie playing. I slammed the door open and glared at the two frozen people on the couch.

**"Hello, dear brothers,"** I said in a low voice. Neither turned around or said a word. The only sound was the movie playing. I gently closed the door and leaned against it. They both stiffened when they heard the door close.

**"Seth, why don't you turn the TV off."** It wasn't a suggestion and he knew it. Seth mechanically reached for the remote and shut the TV off. They still didn't dare look at me.

**"So, why don't one of you tell me why you can't keep your yapps shut and how the hell am I supposed to get off the hook. If go down I'm bringing both of you with me,"** I hissed. I was met with utter silence. When I get mad I become a very scary person. My temper was second to mom's. Even dad was scared of mom's tempers. I could be equally scary if I was really pissed off.

**"Sama, uh, I'm sorry?"** Steve squeaked. He turned a fearful face to me. His face was pale and eyes wide with horror as I glared at him. I mashed my teeth together and clenched my fists. I could feel my nails digging into the palm of my hand.

"**Sorry? That's not going to help me. When mother gets home she is going to kill me! Sure she may scold you two but I'm the one who is going to get hit with so much!" **I nearly snarled at both of them. Seth paled and opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Steve avoided eye contact.

"**Sama I know you're angry but-"**

"**Seth, I'm beyond angry right now! This is the kind of thing mother needs to prove that I'm not turning out right. I can't even imagine what she'll say."** I heard the distant sound of the door opening, Mother was home. I rubbed my temples and sighed. I opened the door and looked into the hallway.

"**For your sake you better pray that she doesn't punish me too much or I'll have your heads on a plate." **With that I slammed the door and walked to the main hall. My mother was talking to Isao and looked furious. When she saw me her eyes flashed angrily. She eyed my clothes and her frown went deeper. With a wave of her hand she dismissed Isao. There was silence as we stared at each other.

"Mother." I said in a calm voice.

"I am very disappointed in you, Samantha. I find out that you have been gallivanting around Ouran as not just a boy but as your brother, Samuel. I expected more from you." Her words were cold and clipped.

"I'm sorry. I know dressing up as my brother wasn't right. I'll make it up to you." I looked at her and then looked away.

"You'll quit this nonsense right now," She said harshly. I bit my lip. This would be hard for her to swallow.

"I can't. On the registration form I put Sam's name on it. Also, it would look bad if the whole school found out I was not a boy." Mother frowned even more. I wondered how low her mouth could go.

"Very well. You will complete the year at Ouran as your brother. Then, you _will_ go back as Samantha. I expect you to find a suitable fiancé before the end of your senior year. You will have no say in this matter any longer. I expect you to be a lady when introduced to your suitors. I want no more lip about not getting married or going off to be a doctor. Do I make myself clear?"

I swallowed hard. There went my last bit of freedom. Mother had finally found a way to get me to get married by the time I was twenty. I really didn't have a say in this matter anymore. This was my punishment for almost embarrassing the family with my silly games.

"Yes, mother." I managed to croak out. She nodded sharply and went up the stairs to her room. When the door closed I deflated. I went out to the garden and headed for the dojo, I needed to ventilate my anger before I hurt someone.

During most of my vacation I spent time in the dojo. I punched and kicked all the stuffed practice dummies I had. I eventually broke all of them so I went to attacking kendo dummies. Kendo dummies are made of wood, which meant it hurt a lot more when I went to punch them. I ended up with splinters in my fists and ended up banging my knuckles and my left foot. I went around with a limp but I felt more satisfied. I rarely talked to Seth, Steve or my mother. Dad avoided talking to mother as well; he spent a lot of time at his office.

Today I had school. I woke up early to practice in the dojo one last time. I kicked and punched hard. I roundhouse kick to the side and an upper cut on the 'face' of the dummy sent it flying across the dojo in pieces. I winced when I felt a slight sting. Another splinter it seemed. I went and got the first aid kit by the door. I cleaned and bandaged up my knuckles on my right hand. I was already half dressed for school and just put my shirt, tie and blazer on. I didn't bother with breakfast and just left the house for school.

When I got to school I avoided the other hosts. I still wasn't in the mood to talk, not even to Haruhi. I sat away from Kaoru and Hikaru. Haruhi could tell I wasn't in a good mood. I felt like skipping the hosting today but Kyoya would have my head first.

"Sammy-chan, what's wrong?" Hunny looked at me with large worried eyes. I gave him a weak smile.

"I just got into a small disagreement with my mother. I'll be fine." Hunny nodded but he still looked worried. My gloom and doom mood was also affecting my customers. The girls didn't chat as much and they soon left. At least they promised to come back. Kyoya looked over to me and frowned. I've seen a lot of frowning lately.

"Sam, your attitude is affecting how many customers you bring in. I suggest you put whatever problems you have on hold and at least pretend to be happy."

I felt my eye twitch in annoyance. How could Kyoya be so cruel? It was partially his fault mom found out about my being a boy. If I didn't need to go on that ridiculous date then maybe I wouldn't be forced to find a husband in the first place.

"I'm sorry Kyoya. Not everyone can be an emotionless robot like you. At least you're not being forced to find a fiancé by the time you finish your senior year!" I all but yelled at him. The room went dead silent. I could feel my eyes sting and hastily got up. I pushed passed him and ran out of the music room.

I ran blindly through the school until I came upon a rose garden. I sat on the stone bench and finally let the floodgates open. Saying out loud my predicament made it sound worse than before. Steve and Seth both got grounded for three months but that wasn't as bad as my punishment. Dad couldn't even sway mom to let up.

"Sam?" I looked up at a bleary figure standing over me. I rubbed my eyes. When the tears were gone I stared at Kaoru slightly confused. He was the last person I expected to come after me. I assumed Haruhi would've come.

"What are you doing here?" I sniffed and rubbed my eyes some more.

"Well I thought you, uh, might need someone to talk to." I snorted at the comment.

"Sorry to disappoint you but the only person who would understand would be Haruhi."

"Oh. I just thought, well, I don't know actually." I stifled a snicker. He was being sweet. He was just trying to cheer me up, like a true friend.

"Thanks for caring. I've just been so stressed out lately. I appreciate the fact that you tried to make me feel better." He gave me a smile and I smiled back. Sometimes having such close friends helped. Of course Kaoru didn't know the whole story but that was fine.

"We should get back," he said.

"Yeah. How much of a scene did I make this time?"

"Not that big of a deal." He shrugged. I got up and started to follow him back to the Host Club.

"So the whole kissing incident is still the top story so far?" I asked in a joking manner. Kaoru stiffened at the mention of that accident. I guess it was still a weird topic for him. I mean it wasn't so bad for me since I am a girl and I kissed a boy. To Kaoru, though, he kissed a boy and he is a boy.

"Uh, sorry forget I mentioned that," I mumbled. An awkward silence followed as we walked down the hall.

"Um, Kaoru?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that, uh, incident still bothering you? Because I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. It's just that I thought you would be over it. I mean that...I'm over it so..." I trailed off. I was sounding like a real weirdo now.

"..."

I quickly glanced up at Kaoru and noticed that his cheeks were slightly red. I was probably embarrassing him. No boy would want to be reminded that he kissed another boy unless he liked it. I sighed feeling bad that I was making him feel bad.

* * *

><p>(Kaoru's PV)<p>

I was blushing, again. Why do I blush with a guy of all people? I like Haruhi so I shouldn't feel anything for Sam. He just had to mention that kiss scene. I've tried to forget it but every time I see him it all comes back. Sam had become very quiet since mentioning the incident.

I don't know why I went after Sam. When he yelled at Kyoya no one moved. I finally left. Hikaru called my name but I ignored him, I usually listen to him. This boy was causing me to be weird.

I was really surprised to see Sam crying. He always seemed in control of his emotions, well not when Kyoya is around. Sam's outburst was surprising to everyone. His emotions reminded me of a girl.

I glanced at him as we turned a corner. Now that I think about it he looks a lot like a girl. He had a thin face and a smooth complexion. His eyelashes were really long; the kind girls would die for. His lips weren't thin or plump but in-between. He was kind of skinny for a boy his height and age. Now that I think about it his physical appearance was really feminine, kind of like his sister's appearance when I first met her.

Funny thing is I've never seen his twin and him together. The time Sam couldn't make it to the ball his sister, Samantha, shows up. Another time was when we went over to his house. He introduced us to his two older brothers but we never saw his sister. Maybe I'm thinking too much into things, but could Sam really be Samantha all this time?

Well that would explain the feminine looks. It would also explain why he's so emotional sometimes. Also, the fact that he wasn't disturbed as much as I was from the kissing incident.

I could also be imaging it because I don't want to admit I might have a crush on the guy. Maybe I was in denial. I hadn't even told Hikaru how I felt about Sam.

"Kaoru? Hello, anyone home?" A hand was waved in my face. I hadn't even realized we were back in the music room. Sam looked at me slightly worried.

"Uh?" Came my smart reply. The other guests had left. Hikaru glared at me, probably because I left him with the girls, while everyone else cleaned up.

"Anyways, I just wanted to say thanks for trying to cheer me up." Sam said with a small smile. He made it seem like he was about to hug me but thought better of it and instead smiled again and left. I watched as he went over to Haruhi who gave a questioning look at him. Sam just smiled and waved it off.

"What was that?" Hikaru asked looking over at the two. His voice was filled with concern.

"I'm not sure, yet." But I intended to find out if my theory was right or was I really in denial.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for now. My last term will be starting in a week so that mean finals. I'll be really busy and may not be able to update as frequently. I promise to finish this story. This story may drag into September because of my schoolwork and I'll be on summer break and visiting relatives. Anyways next chapter we'll be seeing the girls from St. Lobelia Girls' Academy. See you all next time.<strong>

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	14. Chapter 14: Stripped

**The Punishment**

**Hey all. I'm really busy now. Had a lot of tests before the 4th term ended and now I'm in my 5th and final term. So I have MCAS for Math and then finals. So I might not update a while after this. Also, once vacation starts my story is going into hibernation. I need a break too...don't worry I'll be back by September when school starts. I might be able to type up a chapter or two during break...it depends on where I'm going and what my mom says. She might ban me from the computer all vacation. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

_Thoughts_

**In English**

Japanese/regular talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Stripped<strong>

A few weeks had passed since the time I broke down. I made sure that I wouldn't cry in front of any of the Hosts again. I got my revenge on my brothers and I, surprisingly, got away with it. Dad probably felt bad for me so didn't think it would be fair to punish me. My mother had planned a few dates that I would meet possible suitors and have an evening with them. That meant I would have to dress up and pretend to be polite. Maybe if I acted really boring the suitors wouldn't want to marry me. It was worth a shot. My first "date" would be in another week.

Haruhi had invited me over to her house. It was a rare thing but I enjoyed time with her. After school we walked to her home and she made tea. This was the only time the other members wouldn't be bothering us. Haruhi is a tomboy but she also needs to talk to girls too. I, also, needed a break from the males in my life. She had just set some cups down when the door opened.

"Haruhi, I'm home~" I blinked. A woman or man or um, I'm gonna call the thing an it for now, had an overly high voice. It had long wavy maroon hair. It wore a long dark purple skirt and a lilac shirt. Really I think it was a man but was dressed like a woman. I didn't say anything.

"Hi, dad." So I assumed it was a he. I guess cross-dressing is a family thing. Haruhi's father looked at me for a while. I guess he was trying to size me up or something. Then in a flash of purple he was right in front of me and holding both of my hands.

"Hello, I'm Haruhi's father but please call me Ranka. You must be Haruhi's new friend."

"Uh." I was really surprised with his attitude. He was kind of like Tamaki but hopefully not too much. I stared wide eyed at him.

"Don't be shy. I'm just so glad Haruhi is hanging out with a girl instead of that idiotic blond so-called prince." So he knew I was a girl. Maybe it was because he cross-dressed or something. Maybe us cross-dressers just send off another wave, ha.

"Um, nice to meet you. I'm Sam." Now that I was close to his face I could see that he was a dude. He made a prettyish woman, though.

"Haruhi, why didn't you tell me you had such a lovely friend?" Haruhi sighed and sipped her tea.

"I did tell you about the new host, Sam."

"I thought this Sam was a boy." Haruhi just shrugged her shoulders. Ranka looked back at me and looked at my clothes. Haruhi and I both wore the Ouran uniform for boys. She hadn't changed yet and neither had I.

"Dad we need to go shopping for food, again. I'm going to head out to the supermarket." I perked up. Going outside would be good for me. I just really couldn't stand people who were really energetic or loud, no offense to Haruhi's dad.

"I'll come with you too." I got up and started to slip on my shoes. Haruhi opened the door and waited for me to grab my bag.

"Why not stay for dinner?" Ranka smiled as I started to go out. I smiled slightly. It would be nice but I didn't want to impose.

"Uh, thanks for the invite, but maybe next time." He gave me a smile. I liked Haruhi's dad a lot more than Tamaki.

"I'll hold you to that, dear." I waved as the door closed. Haruhi and I started to head off to the supermarket. I haven't been to a supermarket since I left America. Isao usually did the shopping while I was in school.

"Your dad is nice."

"He's a little strange but he's a good dad." I smiled. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a black limo following behind us. It looked out of place in a small neighborhood like this. I watched it as we turned the corner. After a few minutes the limo came around the corner, slowly. I nudged Haruhi.

"Hey, does it look like that limo is following us or what?" Haruhi looked back and frowned. We sped up our walk. The limo seemed to keep pace with us. Now I definitely knew the limo was following us. I tugged at Haruhi's arm and started speed walk.

"Come on let's get out of here." Haruhi nodded as she glanced at the car approaching faster. We ran across a street not looking both ways. Suddenly the limo pulled up right in front of us. I had to skid to a stop and nearly ran into the door of the vehicle. The door opened and three pairs of hands grabbed Haruhi and I. The door slammed shut and I felt the car launch forward. My head spun as I sat up. I was surprised to see three girls sitting in front of us.

"Uh..." I glanced at their outfits. They wore the Lobelia uniform. That was one school mother had thought to send me to but when she found out it was all girls she decided against it. I'm glad I never did go because they apparently like to kidnap people.

"Oh, it's you guys." Haruhi didn't look so surprised. I looked at her as she looked at the three girls with a bored expression on her face. Before I could say anything the car stopped and I was whisked out of the car and into a building. I blinked and I was now in a large plain room with an arching window in the back.

_What the? How did I even get in here so quickly?_

"Hello, my dear." I turned to face a short-haired brunette girl. She was tall and had dark pale skin. The girl on her left was a girl with long, wavy, light brown hair. Her eyes were dark brown and her skin pale. The girl on her right was kind of sort. She had light brown hair and very dark blue eyes.

"Um, hi?" I had no idea what to say.

"What is it you want?" Haruhi asked. Her voice sounded like she was tired.

"Haruhi, you know them?" She nodded and sighed.

"They're girls from Lobelia and also leaders of the Zuka Club. It's kind of like the Host Club at Ouran. They've kidnapped me before."

"Like the Host Club? Isn't Lobelia an all girls academy?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Well it wasn't really any different from what I did at the Host Club. I host girls there. The girls from Lobelia host girls, it's just that they all know they're girls.

"Um, well nice to meet you all. I'm Sam, a new host at Ouran." I smiled. The three girls studied me for a few minutes. Then the tall brunette leaned closer and grabbed my chin. My eye widened in shock.

"How sad that you must pretend to be a male. Those disgusting males at Ouran must've made you do this!" I blinked. She knew I was a girl. Well, that was a little weird.

"Um, well I did get blackmailed into being a host but I kind of like it now. I mean I chose to dress like a guy."

"Say no more! We must teach those hosts a lesson once and for all!" She dramatically pulled away. My eye twitched. Somehow this girl reminded me of Tamaki.

Haruhi grumbled, "Here we go again." I raised an eyebrow. What did she mean by again?

"I am Benio Amakusa, Lady of the Red Rose!"

"I'm Chizuru Mihara, Lady of the Lily of the Valley!"

"I am Hinako Tsuwabuki, Lady of the Daisy!"

"We are the Zuka Club!" They said together. I stared at them and my mouth started to twitch. I finally couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing. Clutching my stomach I felt tears forming and fell to the floor. I hadn't laughed like that for a really long time.

"You-gasp-guys are-gasp-too funny!" I managed to get back up and calmed down slightly. Haruhi looked at me strangely.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you guys are so much like the Host Club. I never thought that a club like this existed." I wiped away my tears.

"So, why did you kidnap us?" Haruhi looked like she wanted to leave. We still needed to go grocery shopping.

"I've decided to rescue you poor maiden from the clutches of the evil Host Club. First, you two must change." Benio quickly tugged Haruhi and I back into another room full of clothes. This was not going to be easy to get out of.

* * *

><p>(3rd person PV)<p>

The Host Club, besides Haruhi and Sama, were all at Tamaki's home. Tamaki had just found out that Haruhi was at Lobelia Academy. How did he know? Well, sometime when Haruhi wasn't looking the twins put a tracking device on her cell phone. The blonde prince would've put one on Sama but after her threat last time he decided not to.

"What do we do! The Zuka Club has kidnapped my precious Haruhi, again! Sam isn't even answering his phone." Tamaki was almost breaking into tears. Hunny stood next to him trying to cheer him up with, what else, a slice of cake. Kyoya finally closed his laptop and stood up. He adjusted his glasses.

"We'll just have to go to Lobelia again and get Haruhi. I'm sure Sam is fine." Kyoya had a hunch that Sama might be with Haruhi. The other members quickly left the music room and went into a waiting limo. Of course they would travel in nothing less expensive.

Meanwhile, Haruhi was forced from her Ouran outfit into the Lobelia Academy outfit, again. Sama watched horrified as the three girls literally attacked poor Haruhi. She started to inch back against the wall and to the large window. Turning around she tried to open it. No luck, it wouldn't budge.

"And where do you think you're going, maiden?" Benio stood behind the frightened girl. She turned her head and gave a nervous smile.

"Uh, I need fresh air?"

"Later, you must put on this lovely uniform." Hinako said and held up the maroon colored skirt and sailor styled shirt. Sama gagged as she stared at the uniform. Sure it was better than Ouran's girl uniform but still.

"Um, I rather not."

"But you'll look lovelier in it than that awful Ouran outfit." Chizuru said with an evil gleam in her eye. The three girls now but their hands on Sama's shoulders and started dragging her back from the window. Sama tried to dig her heels on the floor but only succeeded in making black skid marks on the polished floor.

"I'll wear the stupid outfit! But I'm changing myself!" Sama quickly snatched the uniform from the girls and pushed them and Haruhi out of the room. She let out a sigh and stared at the uniform in distaste.

"Hey, boss? How do you know you're going in the right direction?" The twins said together as they tried to push a leaf from their face.

"I have this." Tamaki waved a small portable GPS. The screen had a green arrow pointing forward. Now normal people would think it weird and creepy that they had put a tracking device on their friend. Then again this was the Host Club.

"It says that Haruhi is in that building. Let's check the window." The Host Club members had disguised themselves as a bush. Not strange to see a moving bush. When they all got to the window they all popped up and peaked inside. Now if you all remember Sama is changing right now.

"Hey, Tama-chan, it's Sammy-chan!" Hunny pointed to the dark haired person. Sama had taken off her blazer and tie. She unbuttoned her shirt, her back to the window. The hosts all wondered why Sam was in Lobelia.

"The Zuka Club must've tricked poor Sam into coming with them! We must save my son!" Tamaki said while Kaoru and Hikaru pulled their president back down in their bush.

"What's he doing?" Kaoru furrowed his eyebrows while Hikaru shrugged. Sama pulled her shirt off. The hosts stared at the bandages on her back. Sama turned to place her shirt on top of her blazer when she saw five pairs of eyes stared at her, Kyoya was busy writing in his book. Their eyes went to her chest. Sama's mind moved sluggishly as she tried to comprehend why the host members were staring at her like that. She stared at her shirt then back at them. Finally something clicked.

"AHHHHH!" Sama screamed loudly that even the Host Club could hear it and they all closed their eyes and put their hands over their ears. Haruhi and the Zuka Club burst in to see what the problem was. When Benio saw the Host Club members out of the window she quickly grabbed Sama and covered her with a blanket, where she got the blanket no one knows.

"Get the freak out of here you idiots!" Sama screamed at the hosts even if they couldn't understand what she was saying. She screamed a few more choice words at the members as Haruhi dragged her out.

The hosts stared at each other. Tamaki was pale and stood frozen stiff. Hunny poked him and he crashed to the floor. Kaoru's face was bright red and Hikaru looked horrified. Kyoya wasn't fazed while Mori showed no expression, as always.

"S-Sam is a g-girl!" Tamaki shouted after waking from his frozen state.

"Yes, Sam is girl. Sam is actually Samantha." Kyoya stated matter-of-factually. Hunny laughed while hugging his bunny.

"Kyoya you knew as well?" He asked with large brown eyes on the vice-president.

"As well? What do you mean as well!" Tamaki looked at Hunny.

"Well, I knew Sam was a girl, so did Takashi." He smiled brightly. Now, how did Hunny know? Well, he hugs Sama a lot and once felt her, um, chest. His mind did the math and tada he knew. Mori found out when he threw Sama over his shoulder and also felt her feminine feature. So, Sama was betrayed by her physical feature that she so desperately tried to hide.

"Well, it does make sense now. I always thought Sam was a little strange." Hikaru said while leaning against the window. Tamaki looked lost. Then they heard a door slam.

"Tamaki Suou! Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin! Kyoya Otori! Takashi Morinozuka! Mitsukuni Haninozuka! You're all dead meat!" A furious, and now dressed, Samantha marched toward the hosts. Haruhi hurried behind her. All the host members sweat dropped. They were in so much trouble now.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of that chapter. So I might not be able to update for a while. Here are some reasons:<strong>

**1. I have Physics MCAS this week.**

**2. I have Math MCAS a few weeks after the physics one.**

**3. My sis is coming home so she'll be using the only computer we have at home.**

**4. I have to study for finals.**

**5. After school is over I'll be at camp being a counselor...no Internet.**

**6. Visiting relatives so no computer while spending family time.**

**I'll try to update one more time but may not update until September. Yeah, I know that's a long time but I just don't have time. My mom doesn't like me to be on the computer so often. So, please don't be mad. Thanks to everyone who reads my story. *passes out cookies***

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	15. Chapter 15: Hell Hath No Fury

**The Punishment**

**Thanks for all the support. LOL the reviews written in caps always catch my eye. I know that September is a long way but I do need to study for finals and take a break. Don't worry, September will be here sooner than you think. So this will probably be the last chapter until then. I will try to write a few during my break but with camp, visiting relatives and summer reading I'm not sure if I'll be able to. Well onto the next chapter.**

_Thoughts_

**In English**

Japanese/regular talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Hell Hath No Fury<strong>

I glared at the hosts as I walked toward them. I was forced into the Lobelia uniform after I left my clothes in the room. The Zuka Club followed behind Haruhi, probably curious about what would happen next.

"If it weren't illegal I would murder you all!" I stood up to my full height, which wasn't very tall. I was only taller than Hunny, then again a lot of people are taller than him. Kyoya didn't seem too bothered by the fact I was angry.

"You had no right to watch me change! What the hell! Don't you turn around when you see people change? Are you guys just a bunch of perverts?" Every word I yelled they shrunk back from me. If this were a comic I would be hovering over them while they bent backwards. Hunny started to sniffle and large tears formed at the corner of his eyes. I was too angry to feel any other emotion than anger.

"Don't give me those eyes, Hunny. They won't work, not this time. Even if I were a guy you should've turned around when you realized I was changing! How did you even find us?"

"G-GPS?" Tamaki said while holding up a small GPS. I snatched it from his hand and stared at the screen. A green arrow pointed behind me. I turned and walked in that direction. It stopped when I reached Haruhi.

"Well, it seems they put a tracking device on you, Haruhi." She looked at me then the screen.

"Wh-what the hell! Tamaki-senpai you can't just put a tracking device on me without asking!" Haruhi was now up in Tamaki's face. Tamaki started to cry and found a corner to cultivate his emo mushrooms. I marched over to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Oh, no you're not getting away. You can grow mushrooms later. We have a discussion to finish." I dragged him back to the rest of the hosts.

"Can't I go anywhere without you guys following? Sometimes I wonder why I even stayed at the Host Club! Now, that you all know I'm a girl I won't need to stay." I crossed my arms and gave Kyoya a triumphant smile. He raised one eyebrow and the gave a smirk.

"Does the principle know you're pretending to be your brother? I'm sure when I checked the registration form it did say your brother's name and you circled male. Lying to the school can get you into a lot of trouble and not to mention gossip. I doubt your mother would want that." My smile fell away as I realized he was right.

"I-I...but...that's not fair! Arg I hate you all!" I slapped my hand over my face and groaned. I was still pissed at them but now I was frustrated. I really couldn't escape the Host Club.

"Sorry." I felt a large hand patting my head. I looked up to see Mori. He gave a ghost of a smile to me. Really this was the first time I've ever heard him talk. I smiled, slightly.

"Okay, I forgive you." Hunny tugged my skirt and stared at me with large teary eyes. He hugged Usa-chan. Then he burst into tears. I stared in alarm

"I'm sorry Sammy-chan! Please forgive me!" I rubbed my temples but chuckled. He really was too cute for his own good. I bent down and picked him up.

"I forgive you. I'm sorry for getting angry at you." He sniffled a little and then smiled brightly, all tears were gone. I shifted my weight a little and turned to the others.

"I'm still really mad at you guys but I will forgive you all, on one condition." Tamaki looked hopeful that I wouldn't be mad at him forever.

"Oh, and what condition is that?" Kyoya asked sounding slightly suspicious. My mouth curled into a smile.

"I want two weeks off from the Host Club. That means no serving, cosplaying or anything related to the club in any way, shape or form." Kyoya frowned. I could see his brain working out the math. How much money he would lose if I weren't hosting for two weeks?

"That's too much." He said calmly. My eye twitched. Then, I turned to Tamaki.

"Well, then I guess I don't forgive you. I would've of accepted to be your new daughter too." I gave a fake sigh. Tamaki's eyes brightened at my words.

"Kyoya, we must repent for what we did to my second daughter. Daddy will allow you to take a break!" Kyoya sighed in annoyance. Once Tamaki made up his mind no one could change it.

"Great, then my two weeks start on Monday." I stuck my tongue out at Kyoya. Tamaki ran to give me a hug but I moved out of the way while still holding Hunny.

"Why'd you move?" He stared at me with tears in his eyes. Crying did not suit Tamaki at all. It looked better on Hunny.

"I'm still kind of mad at you. You were the one to come and stalk me. What kind of person puts a tracker on their supposed friends?"

"It was for Haruhi's safety." Tamaki pouted at Haruhi who rolled her eyes.

"So you forgive us too?" Hikaru asked and grinned as he gestured to him and his brother. I nodded my head.

"Wait! You shouldn't forgive these fiends so easily! I promised to take down the Host Club and I will make sure I do!" I cocked my head at Benio. The other two members of the Zuka Club stood on either side of her. Haruhi inched away from the Zuka Club members and stood next to me.

"Yes, I forgave them. They're my friends. I don't feel like holding a grudge against them because they're the few people who are like a second family to me. People deserve a second chance. I've also been lying to them for a long time and feel sort of bad." Benio looked slightly put out. I smiled and waved at her.

_Not to mention the fact I can use this little incident to my advantage some more later on, again._

"Listen, I'll return the uniform later. It was nice to meet you, though." I waved one more time before the Host Club all ran for the hills. I laughed as the twins dragged Haruhi and I away. Now the only problem was that the Host Club knew I was a girl. They were in too much shock to really process this back there. Once we get away from Lobelia Tamaki will most likely have a meltdown.

We had, Haruhi and I, somehow ended up at Tamaki's place. So much for grocery shopping. Tamaki had us all in his room. Even though my parents were wealthy I never had a room like Tamaki. The first part of his room wasn't even a bedroom. It looked more like a living room or like the Host Club room. His bedroom was in another room. I stared at a large painting of Tamaki hanging on the wall. Someone thought a lot about themselves.

"I really need to get back home," Haruhi said. I should head home too. It's not like I really wanted to stay with Tamaki any longer than I had to.

"Yeah, I should get home too. I'll see you-"

"Wait!" I froze as Tamaki tackled me to the ground. He stared at me with wide eyes. The others sweat dropped.

"What the hell! Get off me you horse!" I tried shoving him off but Tamaki didn't budge. Curse the fact that males are usually much larger than females.

"Y-you're really a girl." He stared at me in disbelief. So he hadn't really processed the fact I was girl back at Lobelia. The other hosts didn't seem have a problem with processing this new information. Tamaki was just really slow.

"Yes, I'm a girl. Now get off!" I gave one last shove and managed to roll away from him. I stood up and dusted off the long Lobelia skirt. I couldn't wait to get home and change.

"Why didn't you tell daddy?" He seemed to be near tears. I sighed and groaned.

"Well, you have a big mouth and you didn't ask. I never told Haruhi or Kyoya. They figured it out on their own. Kyoya cheated, though. He used his almighty computer to find out all my information." I glared at the vice-president, he ignored me.

"I guess Hunny and Mori found out. How? I have no idea." I gave both of them a questioning look. Hunny gave a sweet smile but didn't say anything. Mori just stared back at me with a slight smile.

"You still could've told me. Why does my daughter have to keep secrets from me?" I rolled my eyes at how dramatic he was.

"**You're worse than a girl. Seriously sometimes I think you are one, drama queen."** I mumbled out loud. Tamaki cocked his head slightly at what I said. I wasn't going to repeat that in Japanese.

"The reason I didn't tell you was because it was a punishment from Seth and Steve. If I told anyone or they found out I would have to do both brothers a favor. I really don't like to do favors for them. So, I didn't say anything. Of course now that you all know I'll have to do five favors each." I frowned. Maybe I wouldn't have to do them if Seth and Steve still thought I was mad at them for what happened to them before.

"Why did you get this punishment?" Haruhi asked. I never really told her the reason for my punishment.

"We made a bet. My brothers bet that I couldn't learn to cook by the time I came back home from America. I, being an idiot, said I would prove them wrong. Winner could make the loser do whatever they wanted for however long they wanted. As you can tell I never learned to cook. I was busy..." Yeah, really busy. Even though I had a valid excuse for not being able to learn to cook Steve said a deal was a deal.

"Yeah, we kind of noticed you can't cook," Hikaru said. I gave him a dirty look. Kaoru hadn't said anything since he found out I was a girl. I wonder what he's thinking about.

"I have to go now, so later." I started to head to the door when I felt something grab my leg. Tamaki was holding my leg while staring up at me.

"Let go of my leg!" I tried to shake him off. I dragged my foot across the floor, Tamaki was making it difficult for me to leave.

"No you can't leave. We need time to bond! You'll be gone for two weeks! You should bond with your family!"

"I hate family bonding. Let me go!" I gave the other hosts a pleading look but no one would help. I scowled. I looked at Haruhi and had an idea.

"Oh no, Haruhi! Don't jump out the window!" I shouted in mock horror. Tamaki's eyes widened and he let my leg go. He spun around to look for a suicidal Haruhi.

"Haruhi don't die!" He stopped and stared at Haruhi who was not near any window. Before Tamaki could get me again I slammed the door and ran out of there.

* * *

><p>A week had passed rather quickly. I enjoyed my free time from the Host Club. I got to go home early and practice in the dojo, read, or just be lazy. The girls weren't all too excited that I wasn't hosting for two weeks and kept bothering me during lunch. I ended up eating in empty classrooms just so they would leave me alone. I saw Haruhi in class as well as the twins. Kaoru seemed to be avoiding me. I guess he finds it weird now that he knows I'm a girl.<p>

I also hated the fact that a week had passed. I was supposed to be on my "date" by the end of the week. So right now I was in my dad's car heading to some unknown person's house. Isao was driving me back and forth. Mom made me dress up nicely since the dude I was suppose to see was having tea with me. She stuck me into a black yukata. It had pink and red flowers with a gold obi. I don't mind the yukata but it wasn't necessary for her to dress me up. She had put a red rose clip in my hair and I had to wear black sandals. My hair had grown out enough that I could put it into a short ponytail. I did it once and forgot to take it out at school. Apparently the girls who I host liked it. I decided to never do that again.

"Isao, where are we going?"

"I'm not sure who you're meeting, Ms. Samantha. I know that the father of the man owns many hospitals here in Japan." I frowned. A family that owned hospitals. I do want to be a doctor but this seemed too convenient. Isao drove up to a large mansion. Well, what more did I expect, not like mom would want me to marry a pauper. A maid was waiting for me as I got out.

"Please have a good time, Ms. Samantha." Isao bowed to me and drove off. The maid gave a friendly smile.

"Please follow me, Ms. Frost. Master Ootori is waiting in the garden for you." I just nodded not really paying attention to the maid. I had to walk slowly because of my stupid yukata. I followed the maid down a long hallway. I could see the garden, as we got closer.

_Hmm Ootori? Why does that name sound so familiar? Think...I know it from somewhere..._

"Ms. Frost?"

"Ah, yes?" The maid gestured to the table set out with a tea set. I sat in on of the chairs and looked at her. No one was here yet.

"Master Ootori will be here soon." With that she left. I sighed and stared blankly at the teacups. They looked expensive. I bet they cost a lot of money, maybe the tea cost a lot too. I didn't want to marry yet. Sure I wanted to get married someday and have kids just not so soon.

"Sam?" I jerked my head up at the voice. A surprised Kyoya stared at me. He had his laptop in his hand. I blinked a couple of times.

"Uh, Kyoya? What are you doing here?"

"I live here. What are you doing here?" My body suddenly felt cold. Ootori was Kyoya's last name. Don't tell me he's the guy I'm supposed to meet.

"I'm suppose to be having tea with someone. My, uh, mother wanted me to meet possible suitors." I swallowed hard. I would rather die than marry Kyoya.

"Ms. Frost?" A man with darkish brown hair parted to the side stood a little behind Kyoya. He wore a casual dress shirt and black dress pants. I looked at him then at Kyoya. They didn't look anything alike.

"Uh..." came my response. Kyoya looked at the man and then back at me.

"I'm sorry too have kept you waiting. I see you've met my younger brother, Kyoya." I nodded mutely. They were related. Okay, I know I said I don't want to marry Kyoya, that also means I don't want to marry his brother. I really rather not be related to him by marriage. This guy looked old, anyways. He looked like he was twenty, maybe Seth's age. This was just plain gross.

"Uh, it's fine, um..."

"Akito Ootori, Ms. Frost."

"Oh, um Sam-I mean Samantha." I looked at him and then stared at my hands. This was going to be awkward.

"It was nice seeing you _Samantha_. Have a nice day," Kyoya said coldly to his brother. He then turned and walked back into the house. Akito sighed and sat down across from me. I peeked at him and then went back to looking at my hands.

_This is not happening. Mom is not marrying me off to some guy who is probably Seth's age! Breath Sama, all you have to do is get this guy to think you're boring._

"-would you like?" I looked at him with wide eyes. I hadn't even heard him talking to me. He looked expectantly.

"Huh?"

"What kind of tea would you like?" He gestured to the box of tea. I really didn't care but pretend to look at the tea carefully.

"Jasmine would be nice." He nodded and the maid, who I didn't even know was there, started to make my tea. After she made both teas she disappeared. I looked at my tea as a silence fell over us.

"So...um what do you do?" I asked my tea cup.

"I'm an undergraduate at medical school. I'll be graduating next year. What about you, Samantha."

"Um, I'm a freshman in high school." Yeah big difference right there. He was a year younger than Seth. Seth is twenty-two right now. It's a freakin six year difference!

"Oh, so you go to Ouran?"

"Yeah..." This was going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of that. So this will most likely be my last chapter until September. I have a big ten-page paper to write for history. I might try to type up a few chapters but won't publish them. Please be patient with me. I hope to see you all in September, hopefully earlier than that.<strong>

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	16. Chapter 16: More Fun

**The Punishment**

**This chapter was written because I reached 100 reviews. I never really thought any story I wrote would get up to 100. Thanks to all who read and reviewed. I wrote this story late at night and at school. I think this will be the last chapter until September...I think.**

_Thoughts_

**In English**

Japanese/regular talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: More Fun<strong>

I stared at my tea. Akito was so boring. I rather watch a stick of butter melt in a freezer than listen to him talk. Sure I was interested in being a doctor but he wasn't a pediatrician. I don't even think he likes kids. I was now on my fifth cup of tea.

"I want to get my MBA and then help my brother with the company." He sipped his tea and looked at me. If I was supposed to comment I couldn't think of anything that wasn't rude.

"What do you like to do?" So he finally stopped talking about himself.

"I like to read and practice in my family dojo. I actually want to go to college and be a pediatrician." He gave me a polite smile. That was usually reserved for the "I'm bored of listening to you" kind of thoughts.

"You like children?" He asked, probably only to be polite.

"Yes, I do. Do you like children?" I thought I saw a frown on his face but it could've been a trick of light.

"No, not really. I never really liked taking care of children." An idea was creeping into my head. I gave him a sweet smile.

"Oh, but I love children! I've always wanted a lot. Maybe six or seven would be great." Akito choked on his tea. He stared wide eyed at me and then tried to put his polite mask back on.

"Six to seven children? That's a lot of kids. I don't think you'd really like to have that many children. They're a lot of work to take care of when they're young. You wouldn't have any free time to yourself if you had so many." I wanted to smirk at him. He seriously didn't want to marry a person who wanted so many children. This was my ticket out of here.

"I don't mind taking care of so many children. I mean when I'm married my husband will be helping me. I won't be doing this alone. He'll help with taking care of them; I don't want my children to be taken care of by nannies." I could see Akito visibly pale. People like him would hire a nanny to take care of their kids. Since I wasn't a pushover, I made sure he knew, he would have to fight with me. I wasn't going down without a fight. I, suddenly, felt the call of nature. This is why you don't drink five cups of tea.

"Uh, may I use your bathroom?" I stood up slowly and brushed off my yukata. Akito seemed to relax slightly and nodded. A maid appeared out of nowhere and gestured for me to follow her. She took me down a few halls and through many doors. Up a long staircase and down a few more halls.

"Here you are Ms. Frost." She bowed and I went in. Seriously, these people were really formal. When I came out I looked around for the maid. No one was in sight. It was silent.

"**She left me. I obviously can't find my way around an unknown house." **I mumbled to myself. I went right and walked down the hall. I went through a few doors but after a while nothing looked familiar. I was completely and hopelessly lost.

_Great I have no idea where I am. My house is easier to navigate. Why the hell do they have so many rooms. Really? Who needs art gallery in their house._

I closed that door. I opened the next door. It wa an empty dining room. It looked like a fancy one and was most likely used for entertainment only. I closed that door and peeked into the next room. I did this for a few minutes but still couldn't find my way. I went down a few more halls and down a staircase. I remember a staircase but which way was I supposed to go now?

_Left or right? This really stinks...Akito is probably wondering why I'm taking so long. Why aren't there any maids around here when you actually need on?_

I crossed my fingers and went left. Hopefully I was going the right way. I wandered down the hall for a while until I came down another hallway that split into two. I was getting frustrated. My sense of direction wasn't so great. I stood there for a while.

"Do you need help?" I spun around to see Kyoya looking at me with his laptop open. I sighed in relief and smiled. Finally someone who could help me.

"I got lost. Could you show me the way back to the garden?" Kyoya nodded and he gestured for me to follow. I had to walk quickly to keep up with his long strides. Being short and wearing a yukata makes me walk slow. He seemed to slow down when he noticed I couldn't keep up. There was silence as we walked.

_I wonder how he feels about me being set up with his brother? I know I wouldn't want my brothers to marry some girl I knew._

"Do you like him?" I blinked at the sudden question.

"Do I like who?"

"My brother." I wrinkled my nose. I debated whether to be honest or lie. Kyoya didn't seem to like his brother too much so maybe if I told him the truth he wouldn't get too offended.

"He's really boring. I wouldn't want to marry him even if he were the last man on earth. I can't believe my mother set me up with him. He's six years older than me." Kyoya didn't say anything. I sighed and looked at the floor.

"I don't think he wants to marry me now. I told him I wanted a lot of kids and that we would take care of them ourselves."

"Akito doesn't like children." I looked up and saw a small smile of amusement forming on his face.

"I figured, so I told him I wanted six to seven kids. I said we wouldn't hire a nanny either." I grinned as Kyoya's smile got a little bigger.

"I'm sure he would love that." I giggled. Remembering how Akito paled when I suggested having so many kids. I didn't realize we had gotten back to the garden until someone cleared their throat.

"Samantha, did you get lost?" Akito asked while putting on a worried look. Kyoya's face immediately went to a blank mask.

"Uh, yes I did. I believe it is time for me to go home." Akito frowned but nodded.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Samantha. You are a very lovely young lady."

"Thank you for having me. It was nice to meet you too, Akito. I do hope we can be great _friends_." I empathized the word friends. I turned to Kyoya and smiled.

"I'll be seeing you at school." With that I followed the maid to the front door. Isao was there already waiting for me. I got into the back of the car and he drove off. I gave a sigh of relief to be done with this ordeal. Hopefully Akito would either not want to marry me because I wanted so many children or that he got the hint that I didn't like him in that way. Sometimes I really wish I was born a boy instead of a girl.

* * *

><p>When I got home mother was waiting for me in the living room. I sat down on the couch across from her. She looked at me for a second.<p>

"How did your day go?"

"I don't like him," I said in a flat voice. I crossed my arms and looked back at her. Mother raised an eyebrow.

"You hardly know the man. He comes from a wealthy family. Even if he isn't first in line for his family business he is still an eligible husband." I frowned at her.

"I don't care if he's rich or not. A block of wood is more interesting than him. He is also a year younger than Seth. That's six years! I will not marry someone who is almost as old as my oldest brother."

"Age isn't a factor in marriage, Samantha. He is-"

"Age isn't a factor! You and dad are only two years apart! I refuse to marry him! Does my happiness not matter in this marriage? I want to marry someone because I love him not because he's well off!" I stood up and glared at her. Mother narrowed her eyes at me.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me. I am your mother and as long as you live under my roof you will follow my rules. I want you to be happy but you are too young to make a decision like this on your own."

"I'm too young to decided who I want to marry but I'm not too young to get married? That's a load of crap! You know girls my age aren't getting married at fifteen. They're going off to college and getting jobs. They're getting married when they want and with who they want."

"You best watch your language, young lady. You are not like all those girls. You come from a well off family. I want you to marry into a wealthy family too. I do not want you to have to work. Not like your father and I had to." Her expression softened. She and dad had had a hard time before they became rich. I sighed and shook my head. I left without a word.

I headed up to my room. I needed a hot shower and some comfort food. The bad thing about being like my mother was that I could get angry quickly. My anger usually ended up hurting someone and I would later regret it. I already hurt her but she had hurt me as well. My life was upside down.

"**Sama?" **I looked over to see Steve peeking out from his room. I smiled when I saw his hair, it was bright neon pink.

As a way to get back at Steve and Seth for what happened with mom I dyed Steve's hair neon pink. While Steve was busy playing soccer one day I snuck into his room. I had bought a bottle of pink hair dye. I poured it all into his shampoo. Steve washed his hair without knowing I had put dye in it. The dye would last for a few months before it would start to fade. When Steve was coming out of the shower he screamed. He wouldn't dare bleach and re-dye his hair, he was afraid his hair would fall out.

For Seth I snuck into his room and shaved his head. Seth's a very heavy sleeper. You could be jumping on his bed and he wouldn't wake up. I shaved all of it off except for the middle. I left a nice round patch on the top of his head. Seth shaved the rest of his hair off when he woke up. Now he has a nice shiny head. Even though both of them were really mad at me they forgave me.

"**What?"**

"**I heard you and mom arguing. Is everything okay?"**

"**No, nothing is okay. She wants me to marry some guy who is only one year younger than Seth. Apparently I'm too young to make a big decision like this but I'm old enough to get married." **Steve made a face.

"**He's older than me? That is kind of weird. Hey, why don't I take you out to the cafe after school tomorrow. I'm sure you'll feel better after that." **Steve grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile. I nodded and went into my room. I sighed as I changed out of the yukata. Tomorrow I decided to visit the Host Club. I missed them all somewhat.

-:-

I waited until the hosts were done with the day. I didn't really want to meet any of the girls in the Host Club. When I came in everyone was cleaning up. Hunny was eating the last piece of cake while Mori stood over him. Kyoya was writing in his book. Haruhi was stacking all the plates on a push cart. The twins were actually helping her by collecting the cups. Tamaki was just sitting in his chair watching everyone work, lazy bum.

"Hey, guys." I smiled and waved. Tamaki's eyes brightened and he started to run to me. I sidestepped him and he went out the open door of the music room. He only stopped because he hit a wall.

"Sammy-chan!" I nearly fell over when Hunny leapt into my arms. I made a small 'ompf' as I caught him just in time.

"Hunny, don't surprise jump me. I might not catch you next time," I scolded him but couldn't help but smile. Haruhi came over and smiled.

"What brings you here, Sam? I thought you still had one more week until you break was over?" She asked. Tamaki had somehow gotten back up and was standing right behind Haruhi.

"I thought I would visit the Host Club. I miss you guys, as much as I hate to admit it."

"You missed me! Oh, how wonderful! Come give daddy a hug!" I frowned and moved away from Tamaki.

"Sorry, but I still don't want to hug you." Tamaki immediately went to his corner and started growing mushrooms. I felt like rubbing my temples but my hands were preoccupied at the moment.

"Anyways, how has everything been going?"

"Fine. Although the girls you host keep whining about you not being here." Hikaru said while balancing a few tea cups. Haruhi sweat dropped as she eyed the cups. They looked close to falling over.

"Well, I like having a break. I'll be back in a week." I set Hunny down, my arms were getting stiff from holding him.

"Would you like some cake, Sammy-chan?" I chuckled and ruffled Hunny's hair.

"No thanks. I have to meet my brother later on." I glanced at Kaoru, who had remained silent the whole time. He was staring into an empty cup. The others started to go back to cleaning as I glanced around the room. It looked the same. Tamaki was still in his pity party.

"You know it would be nice if you helped Haruhi with the cleaning." Tamaki looked up at me with depressed eyes. I sighed and patted his back.

"She would appreciate it and this would be a good bonding experience for you two." That go his attention. Tamaki literally ran to help Haruhi. He almost knocked Hikaru over in the process. I shook my head in amusement. He really likes her and yet doesn't even see it. I went over to Kaoru, he was cleaning a table.

"You know it would go a lot faster if you didn't stare into every cup for five minutes," I teased lightly. Kaoru jumped and nearly dropped the cup he was holding. He stared wide eyed at me, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Careful!" I gripped the cup at the same time he did. His hands brushed against mine, they felt warm. Kaoru jerked his hand away and set the cup back down. He went back to cleaning the table.

"Um, Kaoru?" He looked at me cautiously. I bit my lip and realized I didn't have my lip ring. I hadn't worn it for a while. It felt strange not to have it. I usually bit my lip when I'm nervous and feeling the cool metal always made me feel better.

"I know that you, um, must find it weird to find out you kissed a girl. Um, I still hope that doesn't change your view on me as a person. I mean...I still like you...I mean as a friend, of course." I was talking faster and faster. This was really awkward. Finally I just stopped talking.

"I...don't think of you badly. I still li-um...yeah I don't hold any grudges or anything. So, uh...no need to worry about me." He avoided eye contact but I felt relieved. All my nerves settled down at his words.

"That's great! I was just so worried that when you found out I was a girl you wouldn't want to hang out with me anymore, since you didn't say anything last time." I grinned at him before waving bye. I really needed to get to the cafe before Steve got impatient.

"I'll see you all tomorrow." I ran out of the music room. I sprinted to the cafe and had to stop to catch my breath. I saw Steve sitting near the window and headed over. He wore a baseball hat to cover his pink hair.

"**Hey."**

"**Finally! I've been waiting here forever."**

"**Stop exaggerating. I'm only two minutes late." **I looked at the menu. After we both ordered I leaned back against the chair and looked out. It was a sunny day and there were lots of people walking about.

"**So how was school?"**

"**Hmm? Fine. I saw the Host Club after school."**

"**You must really like them."**

"**Who?"**

"**The members of the Host Club."**

"**Oh, yeah I do. They're not that bad once you get to know them." **Steve smiled as I started to tell him about the rest of my day. We spent a good hour at the cafe before we both left and headed home. It was a relaxing day for me. I loved going to the cafe to relax and have some tea. Sometimes my brothers could be really nice.

-:-

**(A few weeks later)**

Did I say my brothers were nice? I take it back. They're mean and cruel and I'm so going to kill them. Tamaki wanted to go on a vacation even though school wasn't even over. He convinced the school to give us a week off. Kaoru and Hikaru offered their summer home to take a break in. I really didn't want to go but I had to as being a Host Club member.

"Why do I have to be here?" I stared at the summer house. It was set on its own private beach. The house looked like a mansion. My parents had a summer house and it looked like a cute little cottage. This was just over the top.

"This is bonding time!" Tamaki said excitedly. I groaned and dragged my two suitcases into the house. Haruhi didn't look too excited either. At least there would be no hosting.

"How in the world did you even convince the principal to let us take a week off from school?"

"Didn't you know that Tamaki's father is the principal?" Kyoya looked down at his notebook. I had no idea that Tamaki's dad was the principal at Ouran. No wonder he could do so many things at school.

"That's not fair, though. I mean he's playing favorites by letting his son do whatever he wants," I pointed out. Kyoya just shrugged his shoulders. I sighed and started to lug my belongings up the stairs. They felt much heavier than last time.

"Okay, Sam you can have this room over here," Hikaru pointed to a door. Haruhi was right next door to me. I managed to open the door and dropped my bags onto the floor. The room was large. It had a queen sized canopy bed. The bedding was white and lacy. A large window overlooked the beach. There was a dresser and a closet for my clothes. There was even a mahogany vanity.

"Time to unpack." I put my suitcases flat down and unzipped the first one. I was met with the color pink. I blinked and stared at the pink. I rarely if ever wore pink. I didn't remember packing a pink shirt. I pulled that shirt out and saw a white ruffled dress. I started to pull out all the clothes and threw them on the floor. All I saw were dresses, skirts and lots of pastels. This wasn't the clothes I had packed beforehand. At the bottom of the suitcase was a note. I picked it up and read it.

_**Sama have fun on your vacation. Seth and I took the liberty of re-packing your suitcase. Have fun! Love, Steve and Seth :D**_

"I can't believe them! What the hell do they think they're doing! This isn't funny!" I shoved all the clothes back into the suitcase and slammed it shut. A heard a knock on the door and got up and yanked the door open.

"What!" Haruhi stared wide eyed at me.

"Um, are you okay?" I sighed and counted in my head to ten. Then, I let out a breath.

"I'm fine. My brother's thought it would be fun to re-pack my clothes. So, all my shorts and t-shirts have been replaced with skirts, dresses and pastel colored tops." She gave me a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry my dad likes to do that. He wants me to wear more feminine clothes. I made sure to have my bag with me at all time."

"Well, at least you were careful. When I get home I'm going to kick their as-"

"Sammy-chan?" I paused and looked down the hallway to see Hunny standing in the hall. He came over and looked at me questioningly.

"Um, hello Hunny." I sweat dropped. Sure he's older than me but I still didn't find it right to swear in front of him.

"What's the matter, Sammy-chan?"

"Hmm, nothing. Just my brothers thought it would be funny to play a trick on me." I patted his head absentmindedly. I needed to unpack my other suitcase.

"Oh no! They might've changed my stuff in my other suitcase." I turned around and went back into my room. Haruhi and Hunny peeked over my shoulder as I unzipped the bag. I had put my swim suit and shoes in this one. My black and red converse were still in the suitcase. I had also packed a pair of black and white flip flops and black combat boots. They were all in the suitcase. I gave a sigh of relief.

"At least they didn't touch your shoes." Haruhi said. I nodded and dumped the plastic bag with my swimsuit in it onto the floor. What came out was not my one piece bathing suit.

"Wow Sammy-chan! You have really bright bathing suits." I blanched as I stared at the alternative swimwear my brothers had put in. They were all two piece bathing suits. Another note fluttered onto the floor. I picked up this one and read it.

_**P.S. Your swimsuit is ugly. We switched it for three different ones. These will look better on you and maybe get some 'attention' if you know what we mean. Love Steve and Seth.**_

I crumpled the note and squeezed my eyes shut. I was going to loose my head if anything else happened. I picked up the first bathing suit and stared. It was just a string with two triangles. I immediately threw it back into the bag with its bottom. The next one was a halter style top. It was okay except it was neon pink. The last one was like the second one except it had blue stripes. I wasn't even going to go into the water, so I shouldn't worry about my bathing suits.

"Everyone we're going to the beach, so get changed." Tamaki's voice rang from the hall. I sighed as Hunny and Haruhi left.

Even if I didn't go swimming I still needed to wear a bathing suit. I grabbed the neon pink bikini and went into the bathroom to get changed. I decided to cover up by wearing one of the dresses my brothers had put in. I, luckily, found a dark blue dress. It was a capped sleeved dress with white flowers stitched on the bottom of of the dress. I put on my white flip flops and grabbed a book from my suitcase. When I came out Haruhi was waiting for me. She wore a pair of khaki colored cargo shorts and a white t-shirt.

"I envy you right now," I grumbled as we walked down stairs. The others had already headed down to the beach. The beach was beautiful and quiet. The water was a clear blue and the sky didn't have a single cloud in sight. I instantly went to one of the beach chairs under an umbrella and sat down. I watched as Hunny pulled Haruhi along the beach.

_This isn't so bad. Relaxing on a beach and reading. Catching some sun too. Maybe this won't be a bad week after all._

I leaned back and curled my legs under me. I watched the other hosts for a while. Hunny, Haruhi and Mori were making a sand castle. Tamaki was out in the water having a water war with the twins. Kyoya was sitting under a palm tree, yes a real palm tree, typing away on his computer. Sometimes I wondered if he ever put that computer down. I opened my book and began to read.

_**Sometime life throws unexpected obstacles in your way. Life is never easy. If it were then what's the sense of living? Sometimes having the unexpected is good for you. I know having these crazy people come into my life helped me move on. I sometimes wonder what would have happened if-**_

"Sam!" I huffed and peered over the edge of my book. Tamaki waved excitedly over at me as he headed my way. I groaned and put my bookmark back in its place.

"What?"

"You look so cute wearing feminine clothes! You should dress like this more often."

"It wasn't my idea to wear this. My brothers switched all the clothes I had packed." I glanced down at my book. I really wanted to read it.

"But daddy loves the way you're dressed. Maybe you could convince Haruhi to dress more like that!" He was smiling brightly. I couldn't tell what was more blinding, the sun or Tamaki's smile. I squinted at him and looked over to Haruhi. She was busy with Hunny still.

"Um, I doubt I could convince her to dress like this. Why would you want her to dress like this anyways? Unless you like her." I smiled faintly.

"O-of course I like Haruhi. She is my daughter. I love both my daughters." I rolled my eyes. He really didn't know that he liked her more than that.

"Never mind. Can I get back to reading?" Tamaki pouted and left with a sulky face. I happily went back to my book.

_**-they hadn't shown up. Maybe my life would've been incomplete. I never dreamed of having a new family. I couldn't believe that these people, who I first hated, were people I cared so much for that I would give my life if I had to. Sometimes life is unexpected. We just have to accept it because it may lead to something wonderful.**_

A shadow fell over my book. I frowned and looked back up. Hikaru smiled down at me with a mischievous smile. I closed my book and eyed him warily.

"What do you want?"

"You should come have some fun with us." I shifted in my seat. Something about the look in his eye told me I should be careful.

"I'm having fun reading my book." Hikaru wrinkled his nose.

"Reading isn't that fun. Why not come for a swim." I eyed the water.

"No thanks. I rather stay dry for now." Hikaru shrugged. Suddenly the umbrella was moved and someone picked me up and threw me over their shoulder. My eyes widened to the size of saucer plates.

"M-Mori?" I glanced up to see dark hair. Hikaru grinned at me as Mori carried me along the beach.

"What are you doing?"

"You need to have fun." Hikaru grinned cheekily at me.

"Relax." I heard Mori say. I tried to wiggle out of his hold. I watched as my chair got smaller as he walked closer to the water.

"P-put me down, now!"

"Aw, come on Sam. You're just going to have a dip in the water. Nothing too bad."

"What! N-no! Put me down!" I started to kick and pound my fists on Mori's back. He didn't even loosen his hold on me. I really started to panick.

"W-when he puts me down I'm g-going to kill you, Hikaru!" I glared at him as I tried to get out of Mori's hold.

"Who said we were going to put you down." My body went stiff and before I knew it Mori had tossed me into the water, dress and all. I hadn't even realized we were in the water. All I saw was a dark void ready to swallow me up. I let out a shrill scream before I hit the icy waves.

* * *

><p><strong>(3rd person PV)<strong>

Haruhi looked up when she heard a loud scream. Mori and Hikaru were both standing in the water staring at a certain spot a few feet ahead of them. She looked over to the chair Sama had been sitting and saw it empty. Haruhi got up and walked over to the edge of the water. Tamaki, Hunny, Kyoya, and Kaoru joined her.

"What happened?" Hikaru turned around and waded over to the shore. Mori stayed there and just turned to face everyone.

"Oh, Sam was just screaming about not wanting to get wet. So we threw her into the water. She just needs to lighten up and have fun." Haruhi's eyes widened. Kyoya seemed to pale slightly.

"Are you crazy!" Haruhi looked frantic and looked into the water. The other hosts had never seen her like this before.

"What?" Hikaru was confused.

"Samantha, is afraid of water and can't swim." Kyoya said in a gravely serious voice. Slowly Hikaru and Mori went pale. They had just thrown Sama into the water and she hadn't come up. Before anyone could react Kaoru ran into the water and dove under.

He opened his eyes and looked for the dark haired girl. There, he saw her drifting to the right. Her eyes were closed and she looked deathly pale. Kaoru felt his heart give a thump. He swam over and grabbed her by the waist and started to kick upward. He surface and gasped for air.

"Kaoru!" The other hosts looked at him with scared looks. He quickly brought Sama back to shore. She wasn't breathing at all. Haruhi sat her half way up and slapped her back while Kaoru held her. Nothing happened. She tried again but still nothing happened. Mori slapped her hard on the back. Suddenly she started to cough up water and sat fully up. Sama stared blearily at the hosts. She coughed a few more times and then slumped back against Kaoru.

"W-worst d-day ev-ever," She managed to croak out. She tried to smile at Hikaru and Mori. They looked at her apologetically. They nearly killed her.

"N-not your f-fault. D-didn't kn-know." Haruhi looked her worriedly. She stood up as Kaoru lifted Sama up carefully.

"She needs to get cleaned up and changed. Kaoru bring her to her room. I'll get her stuff." Kaoru nodded and headed off toward the house. Haruhi went to get Sama's book. Mori looked sad as he watched Kaoru walk away. Hikaru was frowning too. Hunny patted Mori on the leg. He looked sadly up at his cousin.

"You didn't know, Takashi." For once Mori didn't feel any better. Kyoya sighed and headed back into the house. Tamaki walked with Haruhi to the house as well. Eventually Mori, Hunny and Hikaru started heading back. A fun day turned into an almost tragic one.

-:-

Haruhi had Sama take a shower and get in bed. She brought her soup to eat and told her to rest. The others ate in the dining room in silence. No one seemed in the mood for any talking. Even Kyoya had stopped typing on his computer.

Each hosts felt bad about what almost happened today. Hikaru and Mori felt the most guilty for being the ones to actually throw her into the water. Tamaki had been scared to death when he realized that she couldn't swim and he might lose a 'family member.' Haruhi liked Sama. She was a person she could talk to besides the other hosts. Hunny liked Sama because she always seemed to care for him, she seemed to soften up for him. Annoying as she may be to Kyoya he didn't like the fact that she nearly drowned. Somewhere deep down he cared for her as much as he cared for the other members. Kaoru didn't even realize he had ran into the water to save her. His body reacted faster than his mind. All he thought about was saving her before she died. For some odd reason his heart seemed to ache when he saw her looking so pale and lifeless.

After a silent dinner they all went to their rooms for bed. Everyone felt drained and tired from the day. The house was silent as each hosts shut their lights and tried to sleep.

-:-

**(Samantha's PV)**

The last time I almost drowned was when I was six. My family took a vacation to Hawaii. We were on a boating expedition and I was sitting in the back of the boat with Sam. It was fun having the wind whip my face and seeing everything fly by in a blurr. I hadn't learned how to swim yet; dad said he'd teach me when we went to the beach the next day. The boat suddenly took a sharp turn. I wasn't holding onto anything and fell backwards off the boat. All I remember was being frightened as I tried to stop myself from sinking. The boat man jumped over when I screamed and saved me. I had passed out by then.

Later on I refused to go near any type of water. I wouldn't even allow my dad to teach me to swim. Even now I'm still afraid to go into a pool or into the ocean. I can't swim and I don't want to drown again.

When Mori had thrown me into the water I screamed. That was a stupid mistake as I swallowed a bunch of salt water and couldn't breath. I couldn't even struggle to try and save myself. I really thought I would die right there. I was shocked when I suddenly woke up to see an outline of the Host Club members. I wasn't mad at Mori or Hikaru. They didn't even know that I couldn't swim or that I was afraid of water. Even though I should've been scared out of my mind I felt relaxed and calm. I felt safe in Kaoru's arms as he carried me back to the house.

Now I was wide awake. I couldn't close my eyes without seeing the dark waters closing in on me. I tossed and turned for hours trying to sleep. The little clock on the desk said it was 12 in the morning. Sighing I got up and took a peek at the hall. It was dark and no one seemed to be up. I grabbed a throw blanket and tiptoed down the hall. I went down stairs to the living room. I switched on the t.v. and put the volume on mute. Maybe by watching the early news I could fall asleep. I curled up on the couch and watched the t.v. for an hour. Still, I was wide awake. I heard a creak and the door opened. Kaoru stared at me surprised to see someone up at this hour.

"Sam?"

"Hello, Kaoru." I said in a quiet voice. I yawned slightly and went back to watching the t.v. After a few moments I felt the couch dip slightly. Kaoru sat next to me and watched the t.v. The clock flashed 1:10 AM.

"Why are you up?" I jumped, forgetting that Kaoru was sitting next to me. I turned my eyes away from the television. His hair was slightly messed up and he looked as tired as I felt.

"Couldn't sleep. What about you." I gave another yawn.

"Same." Silence followed. I was feeling very sleepy now. Kaoru gave off a nice warm heat. I just wanted to snuggle up to him. With those thoughts my cheeks felt warm with embarrassment.

_He's my friend! Nothing else!_

"Sam?"

"Hmm?" This time I didn't look away from the t.v. I was afraid my cheeks would still be red. There was a silence and I felt shifting on the couch.

"What, um, happened to the real Sam?" I stiffened. Suddenly I was wide awake again.

"T-The real Sam?" Kaoru shifted some more on the couch. I hadn't told anyone from the Host Club what happened, not even Haruhi. I had a feeling not even Kyoya knew the whole story.

"If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to," he said quietly. I relaxed. I wasn't ready to tell anyone about Sam yet.

"Thanks, Kaoru. For saving me and for respecting my privacy. I-I'll tell you someday. Oh, you can call me Sama when we're not around other people outside the Host Club. That's the nickname my brothers gave me."

"Sama." Kaoru said, testing the name. I felt warm inside when he said my real nickname. It sounded nice coming from him. I leaned against the couch.

"I like it." I smiled to myself. I felt Kaoru move and felt his body closer to mine. I couldn't help but lean closer to his body heat. It was comforting to me. We watched the news in silence after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah this story is over 6,000 words long. My longest chapter ever. But this is a special for all my lovely readers. This will most likely be the last chapter to be published until September. I know I said it last time but I think this really is the last one. I might be able to type up another one...maybe. Anyways I hope this chapter was not too sadsappy. Woo some fluff! LOL anyways see you all whenever I am able to publish again.**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	17. Chapter 17: Surprise!

**The Punishment**

**Well it seems like I got my first real flame. I read it and now I feel kind of sad. Not really too much since the person didn't even sign their name on it. Still I think they could have been nicer about it. But what can I do? It won't put a damper on my mood. So this chapter may be short compared to last chapter.**

_Thoughts_

**In English**

Japanese/regular talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Surprise!<strong>

**(3rd person PV)**

Hikaru turned over trying to keep the sunlight from shining in his face. He didn't want to get up just yet. He turned over to look at his brother to see an empty bed. Hikaru sat up and looked around. He didn't hear the shower running. He started to worry, where was Kaoru? Hikaru got out of bed and went out into the hall. He didn't hear anyone in the house moving.

He walked down stairs and looked into the kitchen. There was no Kaoru there either. It wasn't like Kaoru to wander off without telling him. Hikaru open the door to the living room and froze. The t.v. was still on mute. The sunlight danced over two people sleeping soundly on the couch.

Sama was still wrapped up in her blanket and leaning her head against Kaoru's chest. Kaoru had his arm wrapped around her waist and his head rested lightly on the top of hers. They both looked peaceful and happy. Hikaru stared at this scene for a few more seconds and then grinned. He dashed silently back up to his room to grab his camera. Then, he went and woke everyone up. He didn't dare get Hunny out of bed without having back up. It took about thirty minutes to get everyone up.

"Why are we getting up, Hikaru?" Haruhi yawned and looked tiredly at the other twin. Kyoya wasn't fully awake and kept throwing glares at the auburn haired boy. Mori was carrying a sleeping Hunny on his back. Everyone went into the living room and stared. Sama and Kaoru were still fast asleep. Hikaru snapped a quick picture.

"Why are they sleeping on the couch?" Tamaki looked confused and tired. Haruhi had a small smile on her face as she looked at the two. Sama suddenly stirred in her sleep. She squirmed a bit and then snuggled into Kaoru's chest. Kaoru sighed and seemed to tighten his hold on her waist. Mori had a ghost of a smile and Hunny was just waking up.

"What's going on Takashi?" The short blond asked. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the sleeping couple. Kyoya grunted and left the room, most likely to get more sleep. Hikaru was grinning like mad as he snapped another picture.

"Sammy-chan! Kao-chan!" Hunny hopped from Mori's back and jumped onto the couch. The two woke up with a jolt. Sama looked around slightly dazed, not fully awake. Kaoru, on the other hand was fully awake and was blushing furiously. He quickly detached himself from the girl and stood up.

"Waz going on?" Sama asked still not fully awake. The she pulled the blanket tighter around herself and seemed to fall back to sleep. Hunny looked at her curiously and poked her shoulder.

"Sammy-chan, it's time to get up!" Sama swatted her hand at him lazily.

"Five more minutes, mom," She grumbled. Hunny chuckled and got off the couch. Kaoru quickly left the room to get changed, Hikaru followed closely behind him. Haruhi smiled and shook her head.

"Sam, you have to get up." Haruhi tugged at the blanket but Sama held on tight. She seemed to scrunch up her brows a little.

"Sam's not here. He's...gone." She mumbled quietly. Haruhi stopped tugging and blinked. Sama rarely mentioned her other half. Mori went over and picked Sama up and started to carry her out of the room, still wrapped up in her blanket. Haruhi shut the t.v. off before she left.

"Takashi, where are you taking Sam?" Hunny asked as he walked alongside his cousin.

"Kitchen," was his short response. When they reached the kitchen Mori plopped her down in a chair. Sama groaned and laid her head on the table. Two maids appeared as Haruhi came in.

"Would you like breakfast?" Haruhi gave an unsure nod and the maids disappeared. Hunny sat down next to Sama. Tamaki sat next to Haruhi.

"Sammy-chan isn't a morning person?" Said girl groaned again and finally opened her eyes. She glared at nothing in particular.

"You're one to talk," Haruhi mumbled to herself. The maids came back with a large tray of food. One maid set the table in a flash while the other set the tray on the table and then they both left. Sama seemed to perk up at the smell of eggs and bacon.

"Smells good," she said excitedly while grabbing a plate and started to pile food on. The people at the table seemed amused at her change in attitude. Everyone started helping themselves to the breakfast. Hunny piled on a stack of pancakes with lots of whip cream and strawberries. Sama couldn't help but smile at him.

"You're actually eating something other than cake." Hunny just smiled and poured a whole lot of maple syrup on top. Haruhi and Sama sweat dropped as they watched him pour half the bottle onto the plate.

"Where's Kyoya and the twins?" Sama asked while shoving a piece of bacon in her mouth. Tamaki looked horrified as she stuffed her face with eggs and toast.

"You eat like...like a mess!" Sama raised an eyebrow at him. She shrugged and continued to eat. To be honest she was hungry since last night.

"Kyoya most likely went back to bed. I think Hikaru and Kaoru went to change. Hikaru took a lot of picture of you and Kaoru sleeping." Haruhi said as she ate a piece of French toast.

"Pictures?" Sama had a confused look on her face. Hunny smiled brightly.

"Yeah, you and Kao-chan were sleeping so close to each other. You looked so comfortable in his arms!" Sama felt her cheeks flush. She had been snuggling in Kaoru's arms the whole time and the Host Club had seen it. Worst, Hikaru had evidence.

"I-I mean...we...uh...nothing happened...we...we...um" Her cheeks grew redder as the others waited for her response. Finally Sama gave up and just shoved a forkful of eggs in her mouth.

"So, what happened?" Hikaru looked at his brother's back with a knowing grin. Kaoru didn't dare turn around; his cheeks were still burning red.

"Nothing happened," Kaoru replied. He fished through his closet for a shirt, back still to Hikaru. Hikaru's smile went wider.

"You two looked comfortable snuggled up together. I have picture if you want to see." Kaoru spun around and stared at Hikaru. He dangled the camera in his hand lazily.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Kaoru stuttered. Hikaru shook his head. He knew better than anyone how his brother was feeling.

"Do you like her?" Kaoru didn't answer, but Hikaru got his answer from his brother's silence. He laughed and went over to give Kaoru a clap on the back.

"Come on it's not that bad. I mean at least she isn't some weird stalker." Kaoru couldn't help but grin. True, at least Sama wasn't some obsessed girl. They both left their room, once Kaoru got a shirt.

"I think I like her," Kaoru said quietly. Hikaru smiled and nodded. He felt glad that his brother liked someone. He had felt bad when he realized Kaoru liked Haruhi too and yet didn't go after her. Now that he found someone else to like, Hikaru didn't feel as bad.

_Question is, does she like Kaoru?_

* * *

><p><strong>(Samantha's PV)<strong>

I stuffed myself with eggs, bacon, toast and milk. I love breakfast, especially bacon. The door open and the twins came in. They were both dressed in a t-shirt and shorts. Kaoru wore an orange and black shirt while Hikaru wore a blue and black shirt.

"Hika-chan! Kao-chan! You almost missed breakfast." Hunny said brightly. He seemed very happy this morning. Most likely because no one had mentioned yesterdays almost accident.

Some time watching the news I had fallen asleep. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. Surprisingly I didn't have any nightmares and slept like a rock. Then again I was sleeping on someone. I felt my cheeks flush slightly and stared at my plate. I don't remember the last time I've ever felt so embarrassed.

"So what are we doing today?" I was curious to see if Tamaki had something planned for this vacation.

"We can go shopping at the mall a few miles away," Hikaru offered. I crinkled my nose at the thought of shopping; then again I could buy shorts and t-shirts and not have to wear the dresses.

"That's not a bad idea." Haruhi looked at me questioningly.

"I need better clothes than the dresses," I explained. She nodded in understanding.

"You don't need new clothes. My daughter looks so cute in dresses." Tamaki had stars in his eyes. I rolled my own and got up to leave,

"I refuse to wear dresses all week. Anyways this is a 'bonding' experience," I said while putting air quotes around the word bonding. I left the kitchen to get dressed.

Sorting through the clothes my brothers put into my suitcase I tried to look for something not too frilly or girly. They had thrown in the clothes I never wore so most of them had the price tag on them still. I finally found a dress, sadly, that wasn't too bad. It was a simple white spaghetti strap dress. I put on my black converse and grabbed my wallet.

When I got down everyone was ready. Kyoya still looked tired but he was dressed. We took a limo; really did these people not own another type of vehicle? The drive was in silence; I avoided looking at Kaoru and just stared out the window.

When we got to the mall everyone clambered out. It wasn't one of those malls I went to in America. This mall was for the rich, you could just tell by the looks of it. Haruhi looked doubtful as she stared at some of the people who came out.

"So, should we just split up for an hour and meet later to eat?" I suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea, Sam. I'll be with Haruhi." Tamaki eagerly grabbed Haruhi's hand and started to drag her into the mall.

"No fair. I think we can partner up with more than one person," Hikaru grumbled and ran after the two. Kyoya looked annoyed and disappeared before anyone could say anything.

"Takashi and I are going to look at the cake factory!" Hunny tugged Mori away and they disappeared inside. Everyone had left except Kaoru who stood awkwardly next to me.

"Uh, what just happened?" I was so confused. Everyone had just left so quickly that I wasn't able to partner up with Haruhi.

"Soo, I guess that means you and I are going to go shopping together?" I glanced at Kaou who seemed more interested in the bush than anything else.

"Kaoru?" He gave me quick look and nodded. I sighed; this was going to be weird. We walked slightly away from each other as we passed a few shops. They looked expensive from the outside. I really just wanted simple plain clothes nothing fancy.

We passed a shop that had a familiar name. I stopped to look again. Yup my eyes weren't deceiving me. In gold fancy lettering on a shop window was **Hitachiin Fashions. **I don't know if that last name is common in Japan or not but I was curious now.

"Kaoru?" Kaoru came over and stared at the window. He didn't say anything.

"I didn't know your family was into fashion."

"Our mom is a fashion designer." I stared inside. Everything looked girly and expensive. My mother would most likely love to go into one of these stores.

"Lets go in." I grabbed Kaoru by the arm and dragged him into the store. I was only curious. Any other time I would never go into a store like this.

"Hello, may I help you miss?" A saleslady asked. She eyed my clothes. My dress was from some expensive boutique mother went to but the shoes didn't go. I thought I heard her make a clucking noise as she saw my shoes.

"No thanks. I'm just browsing." The woman nodded. I started going through the racks. Nothing was really my taste but they weren't all that bad. Kaoru hovered behind me. He seemed to be looking for someone.

"Is that you, Hikaru?" A womanly voice shouted from the back of the store. A woman with short auburn hair walked over. She wore a stylish suit and had the same gold eyes as Kaoru.

"Oh, Hikaru I'm so glad you came to see me."

"Hello, mother. Hikaru is with Tamaki at the moment."

"I knew that." She laughed heartily. Then she turned to me.

"Well, who are you?" She eyed my clothes, just like the sales person.

"I'm Samantha. I'm a friend of Kaoru's." I smiled and held out my hand. She didn't take it. Instead she grabbed my arm and pulled me to the back.

"Well, my dear you are very pretty but those clothes don't suit you at all. I'll just have to take care of that." I gave Kaoru a panicked look but he just shrugged. Before I knew it the woman had me in a dressing room with a bunch of clothes.

"Try those on. Oh I'm Yuzuha by the way." I stared at the closed dressing room door. I had a feeling that she wouldn't let me leave until I tried on the clothes. With a defeated sigh I started to get dressed in the clothes she had stuffed into my hand. When I came out Yuzuha gave a slight squeal.

"You look so lovely my dear." She dragged me to a mirror and had me stand there as she evaluated the outfit.

I had on a forest green, pleated, knee length skirt. A yellow tank top under a light blue lacy cover up with elbow length sleeves. She had put out white cowboy boots for me to wear. I felt like a doll being dressed up.

"Hmm, something is missing." She frowned as she eyed my new look. Kaoru looked at me and I swear he was going to laugh.

"How about a cowboy hat?" He suggested with a giant grin on his face. I sent a withering look at him. Yuzuha snapped her fingers.

"That's it!" She rushed off and came back with a white cowboy hat. She put it on my head and stepped back. Then she clapped her hands.

"That looks wonderful. You look absolutely stunning my dear." Kaoru was snickering behind her back. I wanted to throttle him.

"Uh, thanks. I'm just going to get changed now and-"

"No, no, no. Keep the outfit on. I'll just wrap up your other outfit." I stared at her, my mouth hanging open.

"B-but I...you can't. I'll just pay for it and bring it home." Yuzuha shook her head at me.

"No this is free. A friend of my sons deserves something pretty, especially if that friend is as cute as you." She gave me a wink and disappeared to get my things. I was left there with my mouth hanging open.

"I...she...what?" Kaoru was cracking up. He held his stomach as he laughed. I really wanted to kick him.

"Y-you wanted t-to come in he-here! Ha, that w-was t-too f-funny, y-your f-face!" I glared at the hysterical auburn haired boy. Yuzuha came back with a bag and a picture.

"Here are your things. I also took the liberty of getting this picture. Since my son seems to think that this whole thing is so funny. This was a picture of Hikaru and Kaoru when they were little." She handed me the picture. The unsmiling faces of Hikaru and Kaoru stared at me. They both had wigs on. Kaoru wore a blue wig with pigtails while Hikaru wore one with pink pigtails. Kaoru and Hikaru both had on the similar dresses except one in blue and one in pink.

"N-nice dress!" I was now the one laughing. They made very good looking girls. Kaoru had stopped laughing and was turning a light shade of pink.

"I-I can't b-believe y-you two look so much like g-girls! Blue r-really s-suits you!" I couldn't stop laughing. I felt tears in the corners of my eyes. After a few more laughs I calmed down.

"Thanks for the picture, Yuzuha." She smiled brightly at me. I tucked the picture away into my wallet for safe keeping. I glanced at the clock on the wall.

"We should get going." Kaoru huffed as we left the store. Yuzuha stopped him before he left. She whispered something in his ear. I have no idea what but it made Kaoru blush a whole lot more. He walked quickly toward me as his mother waved to us.

"What did she say to you?" I poked him. He looked at me and seemed to turn even redder.

"Nothing." He mumbled and looked away. I grinned at the thought of the picture in my wallet. It was way too cute.

-:-

We all met at a small cafe in the mall. The cafe wasn't crowded and was quite nice. The others were surprised to see my sudden change in clothes. I had to go into detail on what happened. Hikaru found this amusing and couldn't stop laughing. After we ordered a light lunch and left. We wandered around the mall. After another hour Haruhi and I secretly left the other hosts. We found an ice cream store and I bought both of us an ice cream cone. We sat on some benches outside and ate our ice cream.

"I bet Tamaki is having a heart attack right now," I said while giggling.

"Tamaki-senpai worries too much," Haruhi stated while trying to save her ice cream from falling. She had chocolate while I got vanilla.

"He just cares a lot about your well being," I replied with a small smile. If you looked closely Haruhi had a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I don't know what you mean." She avoided eye contact. I stifled a laugh.

"Tamaki obviously likes you. Not in the whole daughter father way either. He just doesn't realize his own feelings." By now Haruhi's face was a fuming red. I poked her arm and grinned. She really did like him.

"I-I...you're being ridiculous! What about you an Kaoru?" Now it was my turn to blush. She seemed to stop blushing when she saw my face.

"I don't know what you mean," I said repeating her exact words. She was grinning at me. Before she could say anything two dark shadows fell on us. We both looked up to see two burly looking guys smiling at us. They looked like a sack of meat with all their muscles.

"Hello sweetheart," said one guy. He had dark orange hair and a few piercings on his lips. His friend had a mohawk, which was green, and a lot of pimples. I grimaced as they leered at Haruhi and I.

"Uh, we should get going." I quickly grabbed Haruhi's hand and tried to move around them. They blocked our way with their big frame.

"Why the rush? Come have some fun with us instead, beautiful," said pimple face. He had a nasal voice. They assumed Haruhi was a guy with the way she dressed.

"I rather not," I said tartly. I tried to push past them but orange grabbed my upper arm. Pimple face grabbed Haruhi and pushed her away from us. I struggled to try to break from the guys grasp. He had a strong grip on my arm.

"Let go! **Freaking bastard! I'll kick you where it hurts!**"

"Ho, we have a foreigner?" Orange gripped my arm harder. Haruhi glared at pimple face. I managed to get a little loose from the guy's hold and shoved the rest of my ice cream in his face. He sputtered and let go of me as he tried to wipe the ice cream off his face.

"Hey!" Pimple face lunged at me but I moved quickly. I kicked him in the back and he tumbled forward. Orange guy swung at me and I barely dodged his fists. I then punched him in the face and hard a satisfying crunch. He howled in pain as I ran over to Haruhi.

"Bitch! That hurt!" Pimple face came from behind and grabbed Haruhi by the arms. He held her in a choke hold. The other guy stood behind me. I could either attack pimple face and get hit by the other one or attack the orange haired guy and have Haruhi get choked to death.

"Let go of Haruhi." I gritted my teeth. There was no one around to help us. Before anything else could happen a flash of black ran past me. Pimple face was knocked out by a person with long black hair.

"Hey! Why you-" I took my chance and punched the other guy in the stomach. He fell to the ground clutching his stomach in pain.

"Haruhi! Sam!" I turned to see Tamaki and the others running toward us. I felt relieved to see them. Haruhi rubbed her neck as Tamaki came over to check her injuries. The two guys scampered away, or at least tried to. Hunny ran forward and jumped through the air.

"Usa-chan kick!" I watched as he kicked orange guy in the head. Pimple face tripped over the guy's body and face planted into the cement. I blinked in surprise.

"How dare they try to hurt my daughters!" Tamaki was holding Haruhi protectively by the shoulders. He glared at the two fallen guys.

"I called the police. They will be here to arrest you two on sexual harassment," Kyoya stated matter-of-factually. The two guys looked scared. I glanced at the mystery person who had come to save us. I froze as he stared at me.

Even though his hair had grown much longer and his bangs covered a little bit of his eyes. Even though he looked paler and wore different clothes, I knew him. He had the same eyes as me, the same face shape. One word came out of my mouth, one name I thought I would never say.

"Samuel?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha! *evil laugh* I left a cliffy on purpose! I'm so evil. Now you all have to wait until I update again. That probably won't be any time soon either. I feel so evil...just don't kill me. LOL anyways I have papers to write now. I'll be taking finals in two weeks. After that I'll be away at camp. No internet at camp. So this will...probably...be the last update. Can't wait to see you all in September.<strong>

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	18. Chapter 18: Story Time

**The Punishment**

**Miss me? I bet you all did...especially since I left you all with a big cliffy. I want to thank everyone for your support. I wasn't too down on the flame thing but you all made me feel even better. So looking at this story doubt it will be only 20 chapters long. I'll most likely make it 25 or 30...I really don't know. Also, you all might hate me for the ending...I kind of already prepared the ending of the story.**

_Thoughts_

**In English**

Japanese/regular talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Story Time<strong>

"Samuel?" I couldn't believe my eyes. The brother I thought I would never see again. The brother who went missing for two years. My twin.

"Sammy-chan?" Hunny tugged at my sleeve but I couldn't stop looking at the boy in front of me. He had changed so much. We still looked alike but there were differences. The fact he grew his hair out to his shoulders was one thing. He looked thinner and tanner than I remember.

"Hello, Samantha." He gave me a faint smile. The smile didn't quite reach his eyes like it use to. I walked toward him in a trance like state. When I stood only three feet away from him I could see he was growing a stubble.

"Sam..." I raised my hand to touch his cheek. He was warm, he was real. Then...

_SMACK!_

I watched as his head snapped to the side from the force of my slap. I heard the others gasp loudly. I felt anger and resentment. He turned his face slowly back toward me. A red tinge marred the place I had just slapped him.

"You...w-why are y-you back? Why!" I tried to punch him but he caught my fist. I tried with my other hand but he knew what I was going to do and stopped me. I was frustrated at him for leaving me. He's my brother and my best friend. How could he just leave me?

"Sama calm down," he said in a soothing tone. I felt my temper spike some more.

"Don't you dare call me that! You have no right! I-I hate you!" He just stared at me as I felt the tears stream down my face. Samuel knew I didn't actually hate him, he knew I was just letting out all my anger.

I felt my legs give out and just crumbled to my knees crying. I no longer cared if the others saw me break down anymore. It hurt too much to pretend I was okay. I felt a hand on my shoulder but didn't bother to look up. I felt suddenly tired and drained. I just wanted to go back to the summer house and forget about today.

"Sama." I looked up at him through my tears. He was eye level with me. I wiped away the tears but could feel more ready to fall.

"Sama, lets get you out of here," he said. I nodded slowly. Sam helped me up and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We turned back to the others.

"I-I want to go back to the house," I said in a raspy voice. I avoided looking any of them directly in the eyes.

"The limo is around the corner," Kyoya said. We all walked down the street. I got into the limo first. Sam let go of my arm. I latched onto his hand; I didn't want him to leave me just yet. He understood and slid in next to me. The ride back to the summerhouse was quiet. My mind was tumbling with questions. When we got to the house Sam walked next to me. I half expected him to run off. He didn't, instead he helped me into the house.

"I think you should lay down," Sam said in my ear. I vigorously shook my head. I needed answers and it was about time I told the Host Club the story.

"We need to talk. A-all of us." I directed us into the living room and sat down on the couch. Sam leaned against the wall, not wanting to sit. Once all the hosts were sitting down I stood back up. I started to pace back and forth. How was I going to do this?

"Sam?" Tamaki sounded worried. I abruptly stopped pacing.

"Call me Sama. My real nickname is Sama. You can call me that instead." Tamaki just nodded slowly. I started to pace again.

"I-I don't know how to start." I looked at them for help. No one said anything. Haruhi glanced at my brother and then back at me.

"Start from the beginning," she suggested. I nodded and thought for a few minutes. After a while I had a start. Turning back to everyone I began my story.

* * *

><p>"As you all know I went to America when I was thirteen. Sam and I were going off to private schools. I wouldn't be able to see him since I was going to an all girls' school. My mother, before we left, told Sam that he was going to take over the family business. Seth and Steve had already set out on their career paths. Sam was the only one who didn't know what he wanted, or so my mother thought. Of course I was expected to get married, nothing more.<p>

Sam and I hated the idea that we would be separated from each other. No matter how much we begged and pleaded our mother stuck to her decision. Not even father could change her mind. I know my mother has the best interest for us but sometimes it was too much. We went to America nevertheless. I only visited Sam on holidays or he would visit me. After a month or so Sam found his dream job." I paused. I remember this was the last time I would see him. After, I would be in school and by the time I found out it was too late.

-:-

_(Flashback)_

_I sat with Sam on his bed. His roomie, Herald, was out for the day. It was getting slightly cooler as winter approached._

"_So, Linda and I are friends now. I forgave her for stealing my pudding." Linda was my roomie. She was a very pretty blonde. We got along well enough, although we did fight. Then again we were only thirteen._

"_Sama?"_

"_Hmm?" Sam looked at me with excited eyes. He was bouncing slightly._

"_I know what I want to do." I gave him a confused look._

"_Do what?"_

"_I know what I want to be when I grow up."_

"_I thought you were going to take over the company for daddy." Sam shook his head. His hair became messy. I fingered my own chin length hair. I hadn't cut it for a while._

"_No, I don't want to do that. I want to be a singer in a rock band!" He pumped his fists up in the air. I laughed loudly at his excitement._

"_Sam, you have a great voice but mommy would never allow it." Sam's smile turned into a scowl. He crossed his arms and glared at the wall._

"_She's allowing Seth and Steve to do what they want. I want to be a rock star. I already met a group of people who need a singer for their band. I did the audition and passed. The guys are only three years older than me." I fidgeted with his bed cover. I didn't like were this conversation was turning out._

"_But, mommy won't allow you to go and travel with them like real bands do. I don't want to do some things she makes me do but I do them. Maybe you should wait..."_

"_No! I won't let mom choose my life for me. You shouldn't either. If she won't let me be part of my band then I'll...I'll run away!"_

"_Don't say that! You can't run away and leave me! Promise me you won't leave me." I stuck out my pinky finger and waited. Sam looked at my finger and looked at his own hand. I chewed on my lip._

"_Come on Sam, you have to promise." He looked at me and then sighed. He grasped my pinky with his and we shook._

"_I won't leave you." He stated firmly._

_(End flashback)_

-:-

As I finished my story the hosts remained quiet. I cleared my throat and looked at them. Sam didn't meet my eyes.

"So, Sam did run away in the end. He left without telling anyone where he was going. For two years I wondered whether he was dead, alive or roaming the streets. I didn't even know if he was in America anymore. I-I was so s-scared w-when my m-mother to-told me h-he was m-missing." I let out a sob and tried to calm myself down. After a few deep breaths I felt a little better.

"Mom and dad searched for him. They contacted the police for any leads. They even held a private investigation. After, a whole year the police gave up. Apparently he covered his tracks very well. Mother gave up hope of ever finding her youngest son. I returned back to Japan only because she didn't want me to disappear too." I stopped and looked at my brother. He met my eyes. I could see pain and sadness in them. He felt bad for making the whole family go crazy.

"So where were you?" Finally the question I had been dying to ask was out. He watched me for a few seconds. I could feel the tension in the air.

"Sydney," was his one word answer. I blinked in surprise. He couldn't mean that Sydney.

"Sydney? As in Sydney, Australia?" He nodded. I couldn't believe it. He was on a totally different content. How had he been able to get all the way over there?

"How in the world did you get all the way to Australia? How did you even cover your tracks?" I was near screaming at him. He winced at my tone.

"One of my band mates' dad was a former FBI agent. He learned all the tricks from him. I wasn't the only one in the band who ran away from home. I had extra money to pay for a ticket to Australia."

"So you j-just left! You broke your promise!" I pointed an accusing finger at him. He looked down at the floor. I slumped back onto the couch. My energy was gone. I stared at my hands and then looked at him. He met my eyes and stared back.

"Why are you back, now?" I said in a whisper.

"My tour around Australia is over. The band is going international soon. I thought now would be a good time to see you all. I don't want mom to freak out if she ever saw me on stage. I've been in Japan for five weeks now. I was trying to find a good time to approach you."

I gave a dry laugh. He was waiting for a good time? When is there a good time to see your siblings who think you're dead? I looked away from him. The other hosts had remained quiet and I was thankful for that. Standing up again I headed for the door out of the living room. I stopped and turned toward the group of people.

"You can leave now. You saw me and I saw you. I don't know what kind of brother leaves his own family behind but that isn't the kind of brother I want." I stared at him coldly and closed the door. I walked calmly up to my room and locked the door. Only then did I burst into tears again. I just laid face down on my bed crying my eyes out. I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up it was already morning. I had fallen asleep and missed dinner. I felt like I had been run over by a truck. I got up, still in my clothes, and went to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror I had dark circles under my eyes. My eyes were puffy from crying and I had tearstains on my cheeks. Sighing loudly I took a hot shower and changed into a random dress. I didn't even bother to put on shoes; I was starving.<p>

I opened the door and headed down to the kitchen. The rest of the house was quiet. When I went in the two maids were cleaning up. I sat down as one of them came toward me.

"Would you like something, Ms. Frost?"

"Anything will do, I'm just really hungry." The maid nodded and left. The other maid came over and stuck an envelope in front of me.

"This was left for you by a young man." I took the letter and she disappeared. My name was written on the front of the envelope in familiar script. I opened it slowly and unfolded the sheet of paper.

_**Samantha,**_

_**I know you're very angry with me and you have every right to be. I betrayed your trust and broke a promise. I am truly sorry for that. Every day I thought about you and the family, wondering if I did the right thing. Singing is my passion, I found out in those two years, and I don't want to give it up. Please understand that I did this not to hurt you on purpose. I will be in Japan until the start of July, so I'll be here for two months. My address is written on the bottom if you wish to visit, just ask the clerk for Sam Frost.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Your other half**_

Despite myself I smiled slightly. Whenever Sam and I wrote letters to each other we always signed it like that. Seth and Steve always thought it was weird but we loved doing it. Even after not writing for two years he remembered.

The maid that took my order came back with a dish of eggs, bacon, pancakes and toast. She set down a cup of milk and left. I folded the note back and slipped it into the envelope again. I wolfed down the meal. My mind wandered back to the conversation from the other day. I had been cold toward Sam in the end, but he deserved it. Then again I did sound too harsh. I finished the rest of my breakfast when someone came in.

"Would you forgive your sibling if they hurt you?" I asked to whomever it was that came in. I didn't turn around. The person walked over and sat down in one of the chairs. Kyoya looked at me for a moment. Then, he went back to his laptop.

"I don't particularly like my siblings, so no," he answered without looking up. I chewed on his comment for a bit. That wasn't very helpful.

"What if you did like your siblings?"

"I don't," he said firmly. I sighed and rubbed my temples. I needed advice and Kyoya wasn't helping. After a while I tried a different approach.

"What if Tamaki hurt you in some way and then he came back to apologize. Would you forgive him?" That made Kyoya stop typing. His eyes didn't move away from the screen but I could tell he was thinking. Finally he looked up at me with a strange look.

"I would forgive him because he's my friend. As much as a fool Tamaki may be I still consider him someone I care about. Just don't go telling him what I said. Who knows what idiotic ideas he'll get." With that Kyoya went back to typing. I smiled at his words. Kyoya may seem cold and indifferent on the outside but on the inside he cared a lot for Tamaki.

I got up and grabbed the letter. I headed back to my room and put the letter away for safekeeping. I headed outside and walked along the beach, making sure to stay away from the water. I spotted Hunny making sandcastles with Mori near the edge of the water. I kept going and went around the beach. I needed time to think, alone.

I spotted what looked like a cave and headed toward it. It was off from the water so at least I know it won't flood. When I came to the entrance I stared at the inside. It wasn't too dark because of the sunlight and it felt cooler. I started to wander into the cave. The sound of the waves seemed to get farther away as I went. I was no longer walking on sand but smooth stone. I walked by one of the cave tunnels a hand shot out and grabbed me. I screamed but they covered my mouth.

"Don't scream or Hikaru will find me." The voice was very familiar. I managed to pull myself away from the person and spun around to meet surprised gold eyes. Kaoru looked shocked to see me and I was shocked and slightly frightened to see him.

"What was that for? You nearly gave me a heart attack." I hissed at him. He looked sheepishly at the ground.

"Sorry, thought you were Haruhi, it was kind of dark." I sighed and just gave him a look.

"What are you even doing here?" I put my hands on my hips. I wanted peace and quiet. I didn't want to be in the middle of some game.

"Haruhi, Hikaru, Tamaki, and I are playing hide and seek. Hikaru is it." I rolled my eyes. They were playing a game in a cave that could go on for miles. Suddenly we heard a pebble being kicked. Kaoru's eyes widened. Before I could protest he grabbed my arm and pulled me deeper into the tunnel. I stumbled as I tried to follow his pace without falling flat on my face. I could hear someone else running after us. As we headed straight I saw a body of water. I stopped immediately because we were headed toward it. Kaoru tried to tug on my hand but I held my ground.

"Come on, Sama. I can't let Hikaru find me now." I shook my head. I wasn't going anywhere near the water. Instead I pulled him to the right and we headed down another tunnel. After running for a bit we stopped. I slumped against the cave wall to try and catch my breath. Kaoru was too busy making sure we weren't followed.

"W-why did...y-you t-take me?" I asked between wheezing.

"Well, if Hikaru found you he'd find me." Realizing we were still holding hands Kaoru let go. I stood up after feeling slightly less winded.

"I wouldn't have told him you were there. He would've left me alone." Kaoru shook his head. I sighed and looked around. It was a lot darker in this part of the cave. There was no sunlight and I could barely see ten feet ahead of me.

"I can't see anything in here. I hope you know the way back."

"I do. I brought a flashlight too." Kaoru produced a medium sized flashlight and turned it on. The light cast eerie shadows on the cave wall.

"Lets go then." I started to head the opposite direction. Kaoru didn't follow. I turned back to him and tapped my foot.

"Can't we wait a bit," he whined like a little kid. I groaned and sat down on the cool floor. I glared at him.

"You really want to win, don't you?" He nodded solemnly. I shook my head and waited. We were silent. I turned toward him cocked my head to the side a little.

"Can I ask you something?" He raised an eyebrow but didn't completely meet my eyes. I took that as a yes.

"What would you do if you were in my situation, I mean with Sam and all? Would you forgive him?" Kaoru had a thoughtful look on his face. After a few moments of silence he looked at me, this time looking me in the eyes.

"If Hikaru did that to me I would be angry too, but I would forgive him. He's my brother, my twin. We've been through a lot together. Everyone makes a mistake once and awhile. Everyone has broken a promise or two. I wouldn't let anything come between my brother and I. I love him too much."

"That...that was lovely," I said quietly. I stared at my bare feet, processing this information. Maybe he was right. I still love Sam. He's still my brother. I've made mistakes and he's forgiven me.

"Thanks for the advice. It's just...it hurt when I finally saw him. I hadn't realized until then how much I really missed him. He's been gone for two years; I got use to being alone. A part of me is still angry but another part of me is just relieved to see him alive and well." My voice was barely a whisper in the cave. I looked up to see Kaoru staring at me intensely.

"You and your brother are really close. It's like the same thing with Hikaru and I." I smiled and nodded. It was true. We were both very close to our twin. I got back up and stretched my legs.

"I think we've been here long enough." Kaoru got up and nodded. I let him lead as we walked through the cave. I felt much better after talking about my problem. I would forgive Sam because he's my brother and family always forgives one another. Maybe I would go visit him later on. I was in my own thoughts when I ran smack into Kaoru's back.

"Ow." I rubbed my nose and gave his back an annoyed look. He stood still and seemed to be looking at the two paths that split the tunnel.

"Well?"

"Uh, I'm not sure which one we came from." My eyes widened. I pinched the bridge of my nose. I really felt like screaming.

"I thought you said you knew how to get out of here."

"I do, mostly," he said quietly. I started to pace in the limited space we had. We needed to get out of here. I rather not spend all my life wandering in a cave.

"Do you have your cell phone?" I looked at him hopefully.

"Uh, no. Do you?" I slapped my head and groaned.

"We're so dead."

* * *

><p><strong>(3rd Person PV)<strong>

Hikaru, Haruhi, and Tamaki had all returned to the house. They had assumed that Kaoru left when no one could find him. When the three went into the kitchen they were greeted by Kyoya typing away on his laptop.

"Kyoya, have you seen Sam...I mean Sama?" Haruhi asked. She was still getting use to using the girl's real nickname.

"She went out last time I saw her," he said without looking up. Hikaru looked worried as he looked around for Kaoru.

_He should be here by now._ He thought to himself.

"Kyoya, did Kaoru come in here?" Hikaru asked in an anxious voice. The dark haired male paused in his typing.

"No I didn't see or hear him come in. Maybe he's outside." Kyoya said after a few moments.

"Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai are the only ones outside," said Haruhi. She looked slightly worried now. Haruhi went upstairs to check to see if Sama was in her room. She knocked and waited. No one answered. She knocked again.

"Sama, are you in there?" No answer. Haruhi pushed the door open and peeked inside. The bed was made and the room was empty. Haruhi closed the door and went back downstairs to the kitchen. When she came in she saw Hikaru pacing back and forth with a worried look. Tamaki seemed to be trying to talk to him. Kyoya had stopped typing on his laptop.

"Hey guys?" The three males looked at Haruhi.

"What is it Haruhi?" Kyoya was frowning.

"Sama is missing too."

-:-

Meanwhile Kaoru and Sama were wandering inside the cave trying to find their way out. Kaoru walked in front with the flashlight while Sama followed. Neither had their cell phones, Sama left hers in her room, so they couldn't call for help. The two walked in silence, each in their own thoughts.

_I don't want to die in here. Dam why do I always seem to get into trouble? My feet hurt too...that's what I get for walking barefoot._ Sama thought while following the auburn haired boy.

_Crap! Why do I have to get lost? I use to know these tunnels but Hikaru and I haven't been here for a while...I just hope Sama won't kill me... _Kaoru's thoughts wandered off to the dark haired girl behind him. She had been awfully silent the whole time. Kaoru glanced back at her. She walked silently while seeming to be in deep thought.

_When she thinks she furrows her eyebrows...it's cute..._

Kaoru mentally smacked himself for thinking of something like that at a time like this. Sama looked up and caught Kaoru staring at her. She gave him a questioning look. Kaoru looked away while his cheeks flushed slightly from being caught.

_What's wrong with Kaoru? He was staring at me...do I have something on face?_

Sama patted her face trying to find what it was that Kaoru saw on her face. The young girl wasn't looking when she scraped her foot against a sharp rock. She let out a loud yelp. Kaoru jumped and spun around. Sama sat down and looked at her right foot. A deep cut ran across her foot and was already bleeding.

"Damn it all! Why didn't I wear shoes like a normal person?" She mumbled a few more choice words while holding her foot. Kaoru squatted down and looked at her injury.

"You need to stop the bleeding." Sama nodded and wondered where she would get some material to make a makeshift bandage. Kaoru took the edge of his t-shirt and ripped it. Sama's eyes widened as she watched him rip his own shirt into strips.

"K-Kaoru you didn't have to ruin your shirt."

"What else could we use?" Sama sighed and watched as he made a large enough strip to make a bandage. He offered his hand to her. Sama stuck out her foot. Kaoru gently wrapped her foot around the cloth and tied it securely into a knot. All the while Sama was blushing and avoiding Kaoru's eyes.

_This is so weird...I could do this on my own..._

"There, it should stop bleeding. You shouldn't put too much pressure on it." Sama nodded and slowly stood up. She winced when she put pressure on her injured foot. Kaoru saw the pain in her eyes. He bent down in front of her.

"Uh, Kaoru?"

"I'll give you a piggyback ride. You shouldn't walk on your foot." Sama felt her face flush even hotter than before. She looked at his back awkwardly.

"How are you supposed to carry the flashlight?" Her voice slightly sounded higher, not that Kaoru noticed.

"You can hold it while I carry you." Kaoru stated evenly. Sama sighed and gave in. She gently wrapped her arms around Kaoru's neck while holding the flashlight in one hand. Kaoru hooked his arms under her legs and stood up. He shifted her weight slightly to get a little more even. Then he started to walk.

"I-I'm not too heavy am I?" Sama asked nervously.

"No, you're fine." Kaoru mumbled. He tried not to think how close their bodies were. He tried to ignore the fact that she smelled like kiwis or that her breath was near his neck. This was the worst and best idea he ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all I'm going to give you. I decided to publish this before I start finals and before I go off to camp after that. I got a few threats on my life...lol but I know you all wouldn't kill me until I finish the story. Anyways hope you like this chapter and see you all in September...I think.<strong>

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	19. Chapter 19: Realization? White Day?

**The Punishment**

**Well hey peeps. So I thought I would publish this two days before I'm off to camp. My mom's been telling me to start packing for a while. I still need some more stuff...oh well. I really wanted to get one more chapter out...I'll be back from camp probably in the middle of July. I have a lot of summer reading to do so I might not have time to update...summer reading is part of my first term grade when I go back to school. So here's the next chapter...slightly shorter than some of the others.**

**P.S. I know White Day is on March 14th but lets pretend its May 14th instead.**

_Thoughts_

**In English**

Japanese/regular talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Realization? White Day?<strong>

"Fifty-five bottles of pop on the wall! Fifty-five bottle of pop! You put one down, you pass it around...fifty-four bottles of pop on the wall~" I was resting my chin on Kaoru's shoulder while waving the flashlight back and forth. I was bored out of my mind. I remember a song Sam and I use to sing to drive Seth and Steve crazy.

"Sama..."

"Fifty-four bottles of pop on the wall! Fifty-four bottles of pop! You put in down, pass it around...fifty-three bottles of pop on the wall~"

"Sama."

"Fifty-three bottles of pop on the wall! Fifty-three bottles of pop! You put in down, pass it around...fifty-two bottles of pop on the wall~"

"Sama."

"Fifty-two bottle of pop on the wall! Fifty-two bottles of-"

"Sama!" I paused in my singing. Kaoru's voice sounded strained. His shoulders were tense.

"Something wrong Kaoru?" I asked in an innocent enough tone.

"Could you stop singing?" I could hear the suppressed annoyance in his voice. A small smile formed on my face. I had probably been singing the song for an hour or more since I did get all the way to fifty-two. He had a lot of self control to not get mad after I had passed ninety.

"Sorry," I stifled a laugh. He gave a sigh and kept walking. I wondered if Kaoru was getting tired of carrying me. He wasn't complaining, then again guys don't like to seem wimpy in front of girls.

"Hey, Kaoru?" I fiddled with the strap of the flashlight.

"Yes?"

"Are you tired of carrying me?" There was a pause as he kept walking.

Finally he sighed and said, "You're fine. I'm not tired yet." I raised an eyebrow, not that he could see.

"Okay, if you're sure about that," I said with a slight annoyance. Why don't the guys just admit it when they're tired?

"Fifty-one bottles-"

"Sama, please sing something else," Kaoru begged. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. I nearly forgot that I already annoyed Kaoru enough with that song. Sighing I tried to remember another song I could sing. A large grin formed on my face as one popped into my head.

"Down by the bay, where the watermelons grow. Back to my home, I dare not go. For if I do, my mother would say, "Did you ever see a bear combing his hair down by the bay?" Down by the bay, where the watermelon grow. Back to my home, I dare not go. For if I do, my mother would say, "Did you ever see a bee with a sunburned knee down by the bay?" Down by the bay, where the water-"

"Sama!" I was shaking with suppressed laughter. Finally I laughed out loud. My laughter seemed to bounce off the walls of the cave and echo all over. Kaoru had stopped walking and waited for me to control myself. I kept laughing and nearly let go of him. Kaoru sighed and put me down on the ground, where I continued to laugh. He sat down and waited patiently for me to finish. I started to calm down after a while. I wiped away the tears that had formed at the corners of my eyes.

"That was too much fun..." I paused and shook my head. I usually don't annoy people like that but I was so bored and Kaoru seemed like a fun person to annoy.

"You done yet?" Kaoru had a slightly annoyed look but I could see amusement in his eyes. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist." I shook the flashlight around. Then, it flickered and went out. My mouth was open as I stared at the dead flashlight. Kaoru stared at it with wide eyes.

"Uh..." I snapped my mouth closed. Then, I started to shake the device but it didn't turn back on. Kaoru was rubbing his temples in frustration.

"Well, it really did die out," I said sadly. Kaoru gave me a look that said, "no duh" and I just rolled my eyes.

"So, now what?" I looked around the dark cavern. We could keep walking but it would be a little harder in the dark.

"I guess we should wait a while. I'm kind of tired of walking." Kaoru admitted. I gave him a smug smile.

"I knew you were tired. Why can't guys just admit it?" He shrugged at my question. We sat there silently for a while. I hummed under my breath, bored again.

An idea popped into my head. I turned to Kaoru and smiled in the darkness. I really couldn't see his face as well but still could see him enough.

"Lets play a game!' I exclaimed excitedly. I saw Kaoru turn his head toward me.

"What kind of gave?" He asked wearily. He was being cautious, smart boy.

"I ask you a question and you answer honestly. Then, you can ask me one and I'll answer." I waited for him to agree.

"I don't know..."

"Oh come on. This will help pass some time." Kaoru was silent for a few minutes.

"Fine," he finally said with a sigh. I clapped enthusiastically. Now to come up with a question. I pondered for a few seconds, then I decided to ask a simple question.

"What's your favorite color?" I said seriously. Kaoru gave a weird look.

"Uh, blue." I nodded solemnly. He coughed lightly and thought for a moment.

"What's your favorite season?" I frowned at this question. I liked all the seasons, I really never thought of one as my favorite.

"Well, I guess I like spring the most. It starts to get warmer but not too warm that I'm sweating to death. Also, the flowers start bloom which is really nice." Kaoru nodded and waited for me to ask another question.

"What subject in school do you like?" Asking this question I realized how little I really knew about him. I knew a lot about Tamaki, Hunny, and Haruhi. I knew little about Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Mori. I guess because they rarely talked about themselves.

"My favorite subject is English and modern literature," Kaoru said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Really? Wow that's not what I would've thought." Kaoru gave me a questioning look but I dismissed it with a wave of my hand.

"Okay, favorite food?" I grinned at his question. That was a really easy question.

"I love spicy food and sweet food."

"Sweet food?" Kaoru sounded interested. So I decided to elaborate.

"I like sweets. I have a sweet tooth, just not as much as Hunny does. I can't live without chocolate, that's probably my favorite sweet food." My stomach decided to grumbled right then.

"All this talk about food reminds me that we haven't eaten since breakfast." I groaned slightly. I heard Kaoru chuckle.

"How many girlfriends have you had?" The question popped out of my mouth without me thinking. Once it was out I regretted ever asking it. I really don't understand why I even asked a question like that. Kaoru was silent. I don't know if it was an uncomfortable question or he didn't want to tell me.

"Y-you don't have to answer. I don't even know why I asked in the first place." I said hurriedly. Kaoru mumbled something. I leaned closer to him.

"What?" Again he mumbled his answer a little louder but I still couldn't make it out.

"Sorry I didn't get that." Kaoru gave a loud sigh and seemed to shift away from me.

"I've never had a girlfriend " He grumbled loud enough for me to hear this time. I stared in surprise at him. I always assumed that the people in the Host Club would have had a girlfriend or two.

"Really? I just thought that you would've had a lot of girlfriends or something." I could see Kaoru staring at me in the dark. This was getting slightly awkward now.

"Why'd you think that?" He sounded surprised at my confession. I could feel my cheeks flush slightly.

"Well...you're in the Host Club. You host a lot of girls, so I assumed one of them would catch your eye. Not to mention the fact that you're not bad looking either...I mean all of you guys are not bad looking not just you..." I shut up after that. I was starting to babble. I could feel Kaoru's eyes on me the whole time. I looked at the ground and picked at my nails.

"Uh...thanks..." I chewed on my lip as another silence overlapped us. I had a good hunch why I blushed so much now. I just really couldn't believe that this could happen. I spent so much time with the Host Club but it never crossed my mind that I would feel this way about any of them.

"...have you had?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Kaoru. I hadn't heard a single word he said.

"Could you repeat the question? I wasn't paying attention." Kaoru shifted again. He seemed uncomfortable now.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" My mouth formed into a small 'o' as I processed this question. I really didn't mind telling people but I didn't want to tell Kaoru. I fiddled with my dress and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Uh, I've only had one serious boyfriend in my lifetime. I, uh, met him back when I was in America. The school had dances so I, uh, met him there," I said nervously. Kaoru remained silent, I could hear my own breathing.

"So, long distant relationship?" His voice sounded distant. I frowned at my hands. This is why you don't discuss your love life with boys.

"We, um, broke up six months before I moved back to Japan. We only dated for a year and a half. I guess we sort of drifted apart. He kind of scared me when he talked about our future. I...he was thinking long-term relationship. I was afraid that my mother would force me to marry him because of our long-term relationship. So, I ended it before it could go anywhere." I realized what a coward I was. I was afraid of commitment even though I really did like him.

"Oh." Kaoru said quietly. I sighed and leaned against the cold cave wall. The game was supposed to be fun but it turned into a more serious game. Swallowing slightly I continued my thoughts out loud.

"I guess I was just afraid. If I weren't so scared then maybe I would still be with him. Sometimes I wonder who rules my life; my mother or me. Coming back to Japan was actually the best thing I ever did. I missed home so much and I met some great people."

If I was truthful to myself I really like Kaoru. I like him more than my ex-boyfriend in America. I just couldn't believe that I had fallen for someone I considered my friend. Yet, a part of me was glad that I met someone like Kaoru. There was something that just drew me toward him.

"Sama?" I turned my head toward Kaoru's voice. He sounded uncertain.

"What's up?"

"I-"

"Kaoru! Samantha!" I sat up quickly. That voice, that very loud and annoying voice. I actually missed that voice. A beam of light streamed toward us. I gave Kaoru a large smile. He smiled back.

"Where here!" I stood up but winced when I put weight on my injured foot. Kaoru came over to me and let me lean against him. I smiled gratefully at him.

"Kaoru!" I saw Hikaru's face change into one of relief to see his brother unharmed. Tamaki looked ecstatic to see us, both, safe and sound.

"Sammy-chan! Kao-chan!" Hunny barreled into both of us. I let out a yelp when I put too much pressure on my foot. Hunny pulled back and looked at me with concern. I tried to smile as pain shot through my foot.

"You guys gave us a heart attack." Haruhi said and looked at us with frown. I shook my head but gave her a thumbs up. Suddenly I felt myself being lifted off the ground. I stared at Mori with wide eyes. He gave me a ghost of a smile. He held me bridal style so I wouldn't have to walk.

"Lets get out of here." Tamaki said and led the way out. Kyoya gave me a look but I could tell he was glad that I was basically fine. Hikaru had his arm around Kaoru; he didn't look like he was letting his twin go any time soon.

-:-

The others fretted over Kaoru and I the whole night. They made us eat and wouldn't allow us to leave our room. Haruhi helped me with my foot. I wasn't allowed to get out of bed until the next day. Hikaru sat at Kaoru's side the whole time. The others came in to see me. Tamaki gave me a long lecture, with tears, about how much I scared him. Hunny came in and told me I could sleep with Usa-chan, which I politely declined. I did, though, accept the large piece of chocolate he gave me. Kyoya, also gave me a lecture about how much time they wasted on looking for us. I just smiled through the whole thing.

The next few days Haruhi made sure to watch me. She wouldn't dare let me near the cave again. I either read under the umbrella or watched t.v. most of those days. The vacation was almost over. I had convinced Haruhi that I wasn't going to get hurt or lost. She finally allowed me to go around by myself. I saw Hikaru literally hovering over Kaoru. He was as protective as Haruhi was with me. Tamaki tried to get me to do a little "father and daughter" bonding. I refused to call it that though. We spent some time playing board games and just talking. Tamaki wasn't as annoying as I thought he would be. Hunny had me building sand castles, away from the water. We even went hunting for seashells, Hunny doing most of the hunting. This vacation was actually nice.

-:-

"Ms. Samantha, welcome home." I smiled at Isao as I came into the house. It was oddly silent in the house. I didn't hear Seth or Steve making any noise.

"It's great to be home, Isao. Where is everyone?" The maids took my luggage to be cleaned as I looked around for any signs of life.

"Your brothers are out. Mrs. Frost went out with one of her friends. Mr. Frost is working. Would you like anything, Ms. Samantha?"

"No, I'm fine. It's great to see you Isao." I smiled and started to go to my room. Isao chuckled softly.

"It's good to have you back, Ms. Samantha. It was very quiet while you were away." I grinned and shook my head. I bet it was quiet while I was away. When I got into my room I flopped onto my bed and sighed. It was nice to go on a break but I love being home the most. There was one thing that kept nagging me. Kaoru was about to say something to me before the other found us. After they found us he never mentioned it. I was still curious.

_I wonder what he was going to say..._

* * *

><p>"Sam-kun! How was your vacation?" Hosting again. I wanted to groan but just smiled politely at the girls. The girl who asked the question, Yumi, was one of my regular customers.<p>

"It was really nice, thanks for asking." I gave her a smile, which she blushed at. I turned back to the tea and cookies on the table. Pondering which one I should have first. I tried pushing a strand of my hair from my face but it kept falling forward. I needed a haircut soon either that or change the style of my hair.

"Sam-kun?" I looked up from my pondering. Yumi and the other two girls were looking at me with slight blushes on their faces.

"Yes?"

"A-are you going to give a-an-anyone chocolate for White Day?" Yumi flushed an even brighter red. I stared at the girls for a while. White Day sounded oddly familiar. I couldn't put my finger on why, though.

"White Day? Um, want to refresh my mind on what it is?" The three girls looked at me with surprise. I shrugged my shoulders.

Finally a girl with black hair in braids said, "White Day is the day that boys give a gift to a girl they like or to girls that gave them a gift on Valentine's Day."

Now I remembered. A lot of girls had given me chocolate a few months back. I just didn't think it was Valentine's Day. I guess I should give the girls a present to say thanks.

"I guess I should. You all gave me chocolate, right?" They all nodded enthusiastically.

"Then, I guess to say thanks I'll get some chocolates for you ladies." I smiled at them. The three seemed to deflate a little. I guess they were hoping I would give them a present because I like them. I do like the girls just not in the way they want.

-:-

"Sammy-chan!" A blond blur collided with my side as I tried to get my bag. The hosting wasn't as bad, either that or it's become a normal thing for me.

"Hunny! Please don't scare me like that." I smiled at the short squirt and gave his shoulder a squeeze. I went over to Haruhi, Hunny still holding onto my blazer, and poked her arm lightly. Haruhi gave me a curious look but I just smiled.

"So, Haruhi...heard of White Day?"

"White Day? Why?" She sounded slightly suspicious. I grinned.

"Well, I was just wondering if anyone was going to give you chocolate to show their affections." I said this rather loudly. The only people in the room were the other hosts. Tamaki must've heard me because he was right next to us in a cloud of dust.

"Haruhi, my daughter, what kind of chocolate would you like from your daddy?" Haruhi sighed and just gave Tamaki a withering look. Tamaki stepped back a little but still waited for her answer.

"I don't want your chocolate, Sempai." Tamaki looked devastated and went to his emo corner to grow mushrooms. I chuckled slightly.

"You know he hasn't grown mushrooms for a while," I half said to myself. I snapped my attention back to Haruhi.

"You should let him buy you some chocolate," I said, "it'll make him feel better. Plus who doesn't like chocolate?"

"I really don't need any chocolate, Sama." She said firmly.

"Party pooper." I stuck my tongue out at her childishly. Haruhi just rolled her eyes and went to grab her own bag. I felt a tug at my blazer and remembered that Hunny was still holding onto me.

"Yes, Hunny?"

"Would you like some chocolate, Sammy-chan?" His large brown eyes looked into mine. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Well, I do like chocolate, so why not!" I licked my lips just thinking about chocolate.

"Okay! Takashi and I will get you chocolate for White Day!" Hunny raced off over to Mori and started to tell him about what they had to do. I shook my head but kept smiling. He was really too adorable. The hairs on my neck started to rise. I could feel someone staring at me. I turned my head to the side and stared at golden eyes. Kaoru was staring at me. He stared at me for a while and then went back to talking to Hikaru.

I felt so confused. I caught Kaoru staring at me a lot lately. Before he use to look away but now he just stared at me when I caught him. It was kind of weird since I really had no idea why he was staring.

I would have to ask Isao to buy some chocolates later for me. I headed out of the music room after I said my goodbyes to everyone.

-:-

White Day is the dumbest holiday ever, along with Valentine's Day. If a guy or girl doesn't receive anything on those days they feel hurt. I really never cared about those kinds of holidays. Isao had bought me a few boxes of chocolates that I handed out during my hosting. The girls were all very happy and squealed a lot.

This day, also, seemed like a day people confessed their feelings for others. How sweet...I'm being sarcastic. It got annoying after a while.

Hunny and Mori did get me chocolate. Actually, all the hosts got Haruhi and I chocolate. They gave it to us after everyone had left the music room. I was actually surprised at this. Even Kyoya gave a box of chocolate. Of course he did mutter about wasting money on non-hosting things but I ignored that.

Now, everyone but Haruhi, the twins, Tamaki, and I, had left. I was stacking all my chocolates in a bag to take home. Tamaki was bothering Haruhi and asking her if she liked his chocolates.

"I'm leaving now," Haruhi said quickly. She waved a quick goodbye to me. Tamaki was clinging onto Haruhi's blazer.

"Haruhi just tell daddy you don't like the chocolates and I'll get a different one!" Tamaki was literally crying as Haruhi tried to drag away from him. I just shook my head and finished packing my treasure.

Going over to the twins, who were watching too, I poked them both in the back. They turned to me and both had the same questioning look on their faces.

"You should go help," I said and gestured to Haruhi and Tamaki, "Haruhi looks like she's about to have a fit and Tamaki is just being a fool."

Hikaru shrugged and went over to help. Kaoru didn't move but watched his brother try to get Tamaki's hands off of Haruhi. When Haruhi managed to get away from Tamaki she bolted out of the door. Tamaki ran after her and Hikaru followed closely behind the crazy blond.

"Wow...Tamaki is so persistent. That's why Haruhi should've said she was fine with the chocolates." I chuckled as I heard Haruhi yelling at Tamaki to leave her alone. I hefted my bag and smiled at Kaoru. He had a serious look on his face.

"Well, I'm going to go. Thanks for the chocolates." I started to turn but Kaoru put his hand on my shoulder. I paused and turned my head toward him.

"I, ah, never gave you my chocolates." He murmured quietly. I raised an eyebrow. Kaoru and Hikaru gave Haruhi one large box of chocolates that they said was from both of them. I had received a slightly smaller box from Hikaru, which I assumed was from both as well.

"Um, okay?" I put down my bag of chocolates and waited. Kaoru handed me an elegantly wrapped box of chocolates. They looked expensive. Smiling I opened my mouth to say thanks when Kaoru cut me off.

"I...well...Sama I um..." He was having a hard time with his words. Kaoru rarely had a hard time with words.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair saying, "Why is it so hard to talk to you, sometimes?" I looked down at the box of chocolates trying to figure out something to say before he interrupted me again.

I felt his hand brush my cheek and then cup my chin. My eyes went wide as he lifted my chin up so I was staring into his eyes.

"I guess I'll just..." He trailed off as his lips descended down to my own. My eyes widened even more when his lips touched my own. I felt the box of chocolates slip from my hand and crash to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, how I love doing this. Well, that's chapter 19...finally they kiss! LOL so hate me for leaving it off there? I bet you all do. Well, see you all, hopefully, in the middle of July.<strong>

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	20. Chapter 20: I Really Like You

**The Punishment**

**Hey everyone. So, camp got canceled early because of bad weather. My mom had to come pick me up. I was disappointed but I guess I get to update sooner. I did miss fanfiction, though. I met some of my friends and new people. Some of them use fanfiction so I had something to talk about. I do wish camp wasn't canceled but I guess they wanted to keep us safe.**

**Wow! I'm so surprised at all the reviews I got. Also, a lot of people have favorited and alerted my story. It makes me so happy that so many people like my story. Thanks to all my lovely readers. It made my day to come home and see so many people reading this story.**

**P.S. I don't actually know what the father's name is of the twins so I made up one. **

_Thoughts_

**In English**

Japanese/regular talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: I Really Like You<strong>

(3rd person PV)

When Kaoru had first heard Sama talking about White Day he thought this would be his chance to tell her how he really felt. He even went out of his way and got her a box of expensive chocolates that he hoped she would like.

Kaoru had prepared a whole speech but when it came time to tell Sama the words disappeared from his head. He had thought he was lucky when Tamaki and Haruhi ran out of the music room. An added bonus was that his brother, Hikaru, left too. Yet, when he gave her the chocolates he felt nervous and unsure. Sama seemed to like everyone in the Host Club. He was unsure if she had feelings for anyone.

What if she likes someone in the Host Club that wasn't him? What if she rejected him? What if? These questions ran through Kaoru's head as Sama examined the box of chocolates. She seemed very happy with the box and was about to say something when Kaoru interrupted her. Once he looked at her face he lost all train of thought. Kaoru mentally cursed himself for forgetting everything he had planned.

The only thing he could think of doing to get his feelings across was to kiss her. Sure, they kissed during the Halloristmas party. That kiss wasn't a real one and it was too quick, well at least to him it was. Kaoru knew that Sama may slap him for kissing her but he took that chance. His heart was beating rapidly when his lips touched hers. He wanted this moment to last forever.

There was a high possibility that they may get caught by Hikaru or some students that wandered the school. They could even be caught by a teacher or the janitor. All those thoughts flew out of Kaoru's mind once he kissed Sama.

-:-

Sama could feel the room spin, in a good way. This kiss was certainly different from the one at the party. It wasn't a forced kiss. It was nice and made her toes curl and her body feel warm. Yet, a part of her mind screamed for her to do something. Here was Kaoru kissing her and she just stood there, eyes wide open and not responding. The kiss ended quickly, or at least she thought it did.

Kaoru pulled away and stepped back slightly. He was looking for something in her eyes. All he saw was surprise as she still stared at him. Then Sama seemed to sway. Then...she fainted. Kaoru managed to catch her before she fell to the ground. He stared at the unconscious girl and frowned. This wasn't going as he had planned out. Sama wasn't supposed to faint after he kissed her.

Kaoru sighed. He lifted Sama up and held her bridal style. Picking up her schoolbag he headed out of the music room. There were a few girls outside but Kaoru ignored their looks and whispers. When he got to the waiting limo Hikaru opened the door, looking surprised to see his twin carrying the girl. Kaoru just shook his head and managed to get Sama into the limo. The car drove off, headed to the Hitachiin manor.

* * *

><p>(Sama's PV)<p>

"_Sama!" __**Who's calling me?**_

"_Sama! Come on get up. Mommy is going to be mad." __**Mommy? You mean mother?**_

_Sama, we have to go now. I'll get Steve to give you a wet willy!" __**Don't you dare...whoever you are. Go away...**_

"_Don't be so mean to your big brother. Get up!" __**Leave me alone. Go away!**_

"_Fine, I won't be coming back anytime soon." __**Sam? Samuel? Where are you? Don't leave me!**_

"_Bye Samantha. I will always love you no matter where I am. I promise I'll come back." __**Sam!**_

-:-

I felt myself snap out of my dream. Rubbing my eyes I yawned and stretched. What a strange dream that was. I think it was a dream about Sam leaving me. I use to have dreams about that when Sam disappeared. They slowly stopped after a while.

Looking around I noticed that this was definitely not my room. I was in a large four poster bed. The curtains were drawn closed so no light came in. The room was mainly bare except for a dresser, closet, night table and two doors. One door I assumed led to a bathroom. Now, to figure out where I am.

I carefully got out of bed and looked down at my clothes in horror. I was no longer wearing my school uniform. Instead I was wearing a white, lacy nightgown. It only came up to my knees and had a blue ribbon in the front. Whoever changed me had really girly taste. I looked around for my clothes or shoes but didn't see them. Sighing, I went across the carpeted floor barefoot. My memory was hazy. I couldn't remember what happened. I needed to figure out where I was and then I would probably remember everything else.

I opened the door across from the bed and peeked out. A long hallway lay straight ahead with closed doors on one side and large windows on the other. I tiptoed out and quietly closed the door. I barely made any noise on the carpet with my bare feet. By the looks of it the house was large, probably a mansion. I went down a flight of stairs and went right. Then, I went into the first door I saw. I ended up in a large kitchen. There was a maid putting plates and utensils away.

Her back was to me so I cleared my throat and said, "Uh, excuse me?" She turned around and gave me a look. It seemed as if she recognized me or at least knew I wasn't some random person in the house.

"What can I do for you, Miss?"

"Could you tell me where I am?" She gave me a confused look.

"You're in the kitchen, Miss."

"Uh, I mean who's house am I in?" She seemed to understand and smiled slightly.

"This is the Hitachiin manor, Miss." My mouth formed a small 'o' as my memory became clear. I remembered what happened in the music room after all the hosts, except Kaoru and I, left. Kaoru had given me a box of chocolates. Then he was trying to tell me something but couldn't seem to find the words. So, he kissed me...

I could feel my cheeks heat up as I remembered the kiss. It was nice, gentle and sweet. It was the kind of kiss I imagined my first kiss being. Of course my first kiss was actually sloppy and gross. I groaned as I realized what happened after. I fainted right in front of him. I can't believe I fainted after being kissed by the guy I really like. I have never fainted in my life, until now.

"Great. I fainted after he kissed me." I muttered to myself.

"Uh, Miss?" The maid gave me confused look. I flushed a little more at the fact that I had said that loud enough for her to hear. I cleared my throat and looked at the floor.

"Um, do you know where my clothes are?" I rather not stay in this nightgown.

"Oh, yes. I would have to ask Mrs. Hitachiin where she had it put." The maid set down her work. She came over to me and gestured for me to follow her out the door I had just come through. I followed her quick steps down a few halls and into another room. There was another door in front of us. The maid knocked lightly on the door. I could hear a muffled voice. The maid pushed the door open and held it open for me to enter. I hesitantly stepped inside. The maid stepped in next to me and closed the door.

"What is it, Ami?" The voice of Yuzuha Hitachiin traveled through the room. Her back was to us as she seemed to be drawing on a large pad of paper set on an easel. Her short auburn hair went nicely with her burnt orange shirt. Of course she would always look good because she designed clothes.

"Ms. Frost would like to know where her clothes are." I don't remember telling her my last name. Yuzuha turned around and smiled brightly when she saw me.

"Hello, dear. I'm glad to see you up. I had your clothes sent down to get cleaned. They should be done in a few. Why don't we go have something to eat." She got up and literally dragged me out of the room. The maid followed us as she took me down another hallway and through a large door.

"Look who I brought," she said in her happy voice.

I met six pairs of eyes. Kaoru, Hikaru, and man I didn't know all stared at me while looking like they were about to eat. I met Kaoru's eyes and felt my cheeks flush. I quickly looked back down at my bare toes. Either Yuzuha didn't notice the weird atmosphere or she didn't care because she pulled me toward an empty chair and sat me right down. She sat down next to the man and gesture for a maid to give me a plate and utensils.

"So, Samantha, right?" I just nodded quietly as food was placed in front of me. I didn't dare look at the person across from me. I glanced at Hikaru and the man next to him. The man didn't look anything like the twins but I guess he was their father. He had dark, short, brown hair. His eyes were a dark brown and he had a small beard. He wasn't bad looking.

Yuzuha cleared her throat and said, "What happened to you, dear? When my sons brought you here you were unconscious." I heard Kaoru choke on his water as I paused mid bite. I could either tell her the truth or lie. I chose the second option.

"I, um, fainted because I saw a mouse." I gave her a feeble smile. I saw Kaoru relax slightly out of the corner of my eye. Hikaru didn't seem to believe my lie but he didn't say anything.

"Oh, a mouse? I never thought there would be a mouse at Ouran." Yuzuha sounded slightly skeptical. Before I could say anything the man next to her coughed,

"I'm sorry, I never formally introduced myself. I'm Makoto." He gave me a warm smile. I smiled back, relieved that I didn't have to answer Yuzuha any more.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Samantha Frost." He nodded and started to eat again. I hastily shoved the food down my throat; hoping to eat quickly and leave. Makoto's personality was different from Yuzuha's. He seemed more of a quite person while his wife was the life of any party. She was probably the more dominant one in the relationship.

After scarfing down my meal, I cleared my throat. The rest of the family looked at me with surprise. Most of them weren't even done with their dinner.

"It was really kind of you to allow me to stay but I must be going home. Uh, Yuzuha do you think I could get my clothes back?" I said in my most polite voice. Yuzuha seemed to frown slightly as she eyed my dish. I could feel Kaoru staring at me throughout the whole meal.

"Of course, dear. Ami will take you to get changed." With the mention of the maid she appeared. Ami gestured for me to follow her. I quickly got up and left.

Before the door closed I heard Yuzuha say, "Well, which one of my sons is the one that likes her?" I heard some clattering and coughing. A small smile formed on my lips as I followed the maid. Yuzuha was so straightforward and funny.

-:-

I sat rigidly across from Kaoru. After getting changed Yuzuha insisted that Kaoru take me home in their limo. The whole time she had a strange look in her eyes. I assumed she found out which of her sons likes me. Kaoru tried to talk his way out of it but his mother stood firm. We sat across from each other in complete silence.

I wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. Kaoru hadn't even mentioned the whole thing since I fainted. Maybe he was too scared or something. I haven't really liked a guy like this for a long time. I was kind of afraid to like him because of what happened with the last boy I liked a lot.

I picked at imaginary lint on my blazer while Kaoru stared out the tinted windows. A part of me was just telling me to tell him the truth. Yet, my insides turned every time I tried to say anything. I gave a loud sigh and looked out the window too.

The stars were out. They looked bright and there was even a full moon. Today was a nice night for stargazing and going for walks. I wondered if Kaoru would like to walk under the stars with me. I felt my cheeks flush at the thought.

_I wonder if Kaoru likes me a lot or a little?_

"I, um, like you a lot." I jumped and stared wide eyed at the boy across from me. He was looking out the window but I could see a faint pink tinge on his cheeks.

"W-what?" He glanced at me and the pink tinged seemed to turn darker.

"I said I like you a lot." My mouth hung open as I processed this new information. I must've asked my question out loud. I fidgeted with the hem of my blazer and glanced back up at the golden eyed boy. He glanced at me and kept our gazes locked. I swallowed the lump in my throat and clenched my fists. It was now or never.

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to stop it here but since I'm not that cruel I decided to keep going with this chapter :)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kaoru?" He nodded and I had to look away. I stared out the window and spoke to it instead.<p>

"Well, I, um, was surprised that you, uh, kissed me." I paused and felt his eyes on my face. I was too chicken to look him in the eyes.

"I, um, never fainted before. I really like you. I mean _really_ like you. I'm not really good with words or feelings...um so I guess what I'm trying to say is that I like you and uh..." I chewed on my lip as I finally managed to look Kaoru in the eyes.

"Will you go out with me?" I said it quickly and closed my eyes. I waited but no reply came. Then I heard a muffled laughter. I opened my eyes and watched as Kaoru laughed. I felt lost and confused. Why was he laughing at me?

"Kaoru?" I said quietly. He calmed down and gave me a large smile. I could feel my stomach do a weird flip flop.

"I was suppose to ask you out. So, Samantha, will _you _go out with _me_?" A smile broke out on my face.

"I would be delighted to." I said in my most prim and proper voice. I tried to hold a poker face but I quickly dissolved into a fit of giggles. By the time I was back home I felt much more content. Kaoru and I planned on going on a date tomorrow, Friday afternoon. Of course we wouldn't tell the Host Club. We would meet at the park near Ouran.

-:-

When I walked into the house I felt like I was floating. Isao smiled as he saw me come into the house. I nearly collided with Steve as I went up to my room.

"**Woah, what's up with you?" **Steve stared at me like I had two heads. I gave him a smile and a big hug, to his surprise.

"**Nothing is the matter. I just had a nice day."** I left him standing in the hall staring as I went into my room. Not even Steve could ruin my mood.

Until I heard him yell, "**Hey! Can I have your chocolates?"**

"**Don't you dare touch them!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it. Next chapter will be their date and some gossip going on at Ouran. I'm still kind of bummed at the fact camp ended so early. But I got to update sooner than I thought. Now, I have to focus on my summer reading...I still have three more books and reports to do, I'll probably be away for a while...maybe three or four weeks...depends on when I finish my summer reading.<strong>

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	21. Chapter 21: Date Busters

**The Punishment**

**Hey, so I guess this has been a while since I last updated. This story will be finished...I don't know when but I will finish it sometime before 2013. Okay so I've been having ideas and wondered if maybe this would work...I'll tell you all at the end of this chapter. I need your thoughts on this idea.**

**I still have two more books to read and write up for school. I hate that these books were written recently because you can't look up a good summary.**

_Thoughts_

**In English**

Japanese/regular talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Date Busters<strong>

When I got to school I felt as if everyone was staring at me. Maybe I'm getting paranoid or something. Every time I turned around girls would whisper and stare at me. I just shook my head and kept walking to my homeroom. Walking in I saw Haruhi sitting alone and reading a book. I headed over to her desk but was stopped by Renge.

"Sam Frost!" I winced at her loud voice and gave a small smile.

"Yes?" I said slightly annoyed.

"Is it true that you and Kaoru are having a romance?" She looked at me with large hopeful eyes. I blinked as she waited for an answer.

"Eh?" I said. She stared at me. I could feel the eyes of the others staring at me as well. Just then, Hikaru and Kaoru walked in. Everyone started to whisper. Renge made a beeline toward Kaoru.

Then in front of the whole homeroom she said, "Kaoru, is it true that you have feelings for Sam Frost?"

Kaoru's face tinged a slight pink as he sputtered. Hikaru looked puzzled and gave me a questioning look. I decided to help Kaoru.

"Renge, where did you hear these rumors?" Hoping she hadn't seen the kiss that Kaoru gave me.

"Well, a lot of people saw Kaoru carrying you after school," she said excitedly. I sighed with relief.

"You see the thing is, I fainted. Kaoru was just helping me. I have, um, bad lungs. So, sometimes I feel faint." I was slightly surprised how easily the lie slipped off my tongue. Renge seemed to deflate a little and everyone else started to whisper again. Kaoru gave me a look of thanks.

"Oh, is that all? How unromantic and non-scandalous." I gave her a weird look as she gave a sad face. What a strange girl.

-:-

"Sam-kun, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Just let us know if it is too stuffy in here for you."

"Um, okay." I glanced at the girls I was hosting today. They seemed to watch my every move. I guess the rumor of my "bad lungs" spread really fast. I sipped some tea as I eyed the other people hosting.

Haruhi had been worried about me but I just told her I was fine. I couldn't tell her out loud that I was lying. Tamaki bothered me for a while until I yelled at him to leave me alone. I guess he was just trying to be helpful. The guy should know that I don't have bad lungs; I mean Kyoya knows everything about me including my medical records.

I was feeling antsy all day. I couldn't wait for my date to start. Kaoru had told his brother but that was fine with me. I just wanted to spend some time with Kaoru, now that we both established our feelings for each other.

After a while my guest left early. I didn't mind because that gave me free time to myself. I stood near Kyoya while watching the other hosts. I still found the twin's act a little weird, mainly because I had so many brothers.

"Make sure no one recognizes you on your date." Kyoya said quietly. I turned my gaze toward him. Kyoya was writing in his black book. I opened my mouth and closed it. How in the world did he know?

"H-how...how do you know about that?" I said quietly. Kyoya looked up and gave me a look. He pushed up his glasses and I saw a smirk start to form on his face. He didn't answer; instead he went back to writing in his book. I huffed and glared at his head. I was hoping that his hair would spontaneously combust. Sadly, nothing of that sort happened.

"Sammy-chan!" I turned my attention away from Kyoya just in time to see Hunny jumping toward me. I caught him in my arms and he gave me a warm hug. I couldn't fight the smile that appeared on my face. I could hear a few girls "oohing" and "ahhing" at this sight.

"What's up Hunny?"

He gave me a large grin and said, "Would you like to come with Takashi and I to get cake?" I laughed a little, as Hunny's eyes seemed to shine at the mention of cake. I wanted say yes but I had a date to go on.

"I'm sorry, Hunny," I saw him start to frown, "I already have plans today."

"Aww, too bad." He pouted and stared at me with large brown eyes. I felt a little bad.

"Maybe next time?" I suggested. He seemed to brighten a little and nodded. Hunny let go and scampered off to Mori.

The last of the customers had left by then. I cleaned up my things and grabbed my bag. Glancing around the room I saw Kaoru packing up to leave early. Smiling to myself I headed out but was stopped, again. This time it was Tamaki.

"Samantha, my lovely second daughter!" I rolled my eyes. Thank heavens the door to the music room was closed.

"Tamaki, my loud and weird friend!" I said with a lot of sarcasm. Tamaki didn't seem fazed by this.

"Where are you going so quickly?" I groaned. I was slightly irritated at his constant questions.

"I'm going home," I stated flatly. Tamaki seemed disappointed that I wasn't doing anything exciting. I turned and left. Isao had graciously picked me up. I decided to grab something quick to eat before I got ready for my date. Heading toward the kitchen I could hear Seth and Steve laughing loudly. Once I stepped in I gave both of them a nod and went to the fridge.

"**Hey, I'm going out. Could one of you tell mom."** I kept looking for something to eat. Finally I picked a green apple.

"**Where are you going?" **Seth asked. He wasn't being nosy. He just wanted to make sure I was safe. It was Steve's job to be the nosy one.

"**I'm going out with, uh, a friend." **I hoped that neither heard my slight hesitation.

Of course Steve heard and had to ask, "**Who are you going with?"**

I paused mid bite of my apple. I debated telling them. If I told them they would probably mock me or something. Then, again they might not find it too interesting.

"**I have a date, okay. No, he is not some sleazy guy. Yes, he goes to Ouran and you met him. Any other questions?" **I raised an eyebrow at both. They had their mouth open. It was like they couldn't believe I had a date or something.

Suddenly they both broke into wide grins. They stood up and came toward me. Steve grabbed one arm and Seth grabbed the other. I dropped my apple in surprise and yelped as they started to drag me out of the kitchen.

"**Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!"**

"**We're going to help you get ready for your date." **Seth said matter-of-factly.

"**We've been dying to do this!" **Steve said and pumped his fist. I groaned as they headed to my room. I was starting to regret telling them my plan.

* * *

><p><strong>(3rd person PV)<strong>

Tamaki frowned when he saw Kaoru leaving. Not only was Kaoru leaving early, he was leaving without Hikaru. Everyone else noticed this as well.

"Where's Kao-chan going so early?" Hunny asked out loud.

"Oh, he has a date," Hikaru replied casually. He was fiddling with a rubix cube that Haruhi had been playing with.

"What!" Tamaki stared at the auburn haired twin. Since he knew the twins he had never heard of either of them going on a date with any girl.

"Uh, did I say date...um I mean he has a date with...a doctor," Hikaru said nervously. Haruhi looked at him skeptically.

"Samantha and Kaoru are going on a date. Apparently they have feeling for each other," Kyoya said plainly. He didn't even bother to look up from his laptop.

"What!" Tamaki looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Haruhi looked surprised but smiled. Hunny looked confused while Mori looked at calm as ever.

"My little girl is going on a date! Why didn't she tell her daddy! We have to follow them!" Tamaki started to pace back and forth. Haruhi looked worriedly at the blond. He wasn't seriously thinking of following them on their date, was he?

"Uh, Sempai? I don't think you should do that," Haruhi said. She had a feeling that Sama wouldn't be too pleased if she found out Tamaki was following her on her date.

"Of course it's a good idea. We have to make sure they have the best date ever!" Tamaki pointed dramatically toward the ceiling. Everyone, except Kyoya, sweat dropped at their president's idea.

_This should be good. _Kyoya thought with a slight smirk.

_Kaoru's going to kill me! _Hikaru fretted while fiddling with the rubix cube nervously.

_Poor, Sama. _Haruhi sighed and shook her head.

-:-

"**Hold still!"**

"**Ouch, Seth! That freaking hurts!"**

"**Stop being a baby, Sama!"**

Samantha Frost never thought she would ever be tied to her chair while being assaulted by her two brothers. Seth was trying to put mascara on the squirming girl. Steve was pulling her hair this way and that.

"**Hmm, maybe extensions will be better for a hairstyle," **Steve mumbled to himself. Suddenly he disappeared and came back with hair extensions.

"**I don't understand why I have to wear makeup! I'm just going on a date with Kaoru!" **Sama protested loudly but her cries landed on deaf ears.

"**You have to look nice. This is a date and you do like Kaoru, right?" **Seth said while applying the mascara, successfully, on one eye.

"**He wouldn't care what I looked like! Kaoru has seen me look like a boy for crying out loud!" **Sama pouted and winced as Steve pulled her hair. He had gotten the extensions in and now was trying to style her hair.

"**Seriously, I think you guys were meant to be my sisters, Stephanie and Sarah." **Sama said and snickered at her brothers' looks of horror.

"**Why do I have to Sarah?" **Seth asked while looking at the scatterings of makeup.

"**There's no female version of Seth, duh," **Steve said and grinned. Sama smiled as she saw her brother's face in the mirror.

"**So, when did you two hook up?" **Steve asked while gathering Sama's hair to one side.

"**That day I came home late. It was also the day you ate my chocolates!" **Steve stuck out his tongue as he started to braid her hair into a fish tail that would fall over her left shoulder. Seth was applying some eyeshadow. It was a light gold color that made Sama's green, blue eyes pop.

"**Where on earth did you guys learn to do all this girly stuff?" **Sama watched in slight wonder as Steve did her hair.

"**Um, you could say we both had a lot of time on our hands," **Seth said with a slight shrug. Steve finished braiding Sama's hair. He placed a pin at the top of her braid. The pin was gold and in the shape of a flower. It had a white pearl in the center.

"**Now," **Steve said clapping his hands, "**for the clothes. I can't wait to raid your unused clothes!"** Sama would've rolled her eyes if Seth weren't putting eyeshadow on the other eye.

"**Calm down, Stephanie," **she mumbled. Steve just rolled his eyes and went over to Sama's closet. Sama watched as he started throwing clothes out of her closet and onto the floor.

"**Hey! You better put those back when you're done!"**

"**Yeah, yeah." **Was the careless reply.

"**Pucker up, Sama," **instructed Seth. Sama did as Seth said and he applied a light pink lip-gloss to her lips. Then he dusted a light red blush onto her cheeks. The last thing Seth did was spray perfume on her. Sama coughed and swatted her brother the best she could with her bound arms.

"**Can you untie me now?"** Seth grinned and untied Sama from her chair. Sama stood up and gave Seth a good swat on the head.

"**Ow!" **He rubbed the spot she had just hit.

"**That's for tying me up,"** Sama said with a huff. She sat on her bed and watched as Steve kept tossing clothes out of her closet. After a few more minutes Steve turned around with a triumphant smile.

"**Go put these on." **He handed her a dress and a belt. Sama wrinkled her nose at the dress.

"**Really? You want me to wear this?"** There was the sound of distaste in her voice. Steve rolled his eyes.

"**Don't argue with me, missy. Go put it on." **He literally shoved the poor girl into the bathroom. Sama scowled as she locked the door.

"**Don't mess up your makeup!" **She heard Seth cry from the other side of the door. The girl rolled her eyes and started to get into her new clothes.

When Sama came out her brothers clapped and almost squealed. Sama shook her head and snatched the shoes Seth was holding for her. After she was done putting them on Sama took a good look at herself in the full-length mirror.

Her fair was now long. The braid hung over her left shoulder. Her eyes seemed larger with the mascara and the eyeshadow. Her face seemed to glow. The outfit the Steve had picked out for her was a knee length, white, spaghetti strapped dress. It had a slight ruffle on the bottom and three white buttons on the front. She had loosely buckled the gold belt around her middle. The gold gladiator shoes completed the look.

Sama felt different. She really couldn't remember the last time she had dressed up like this. Sure she thought she was pretty enough, but this girl staring at her was just breathless. She really couldn't believe that it was her image in the mirror. Seth and Steve grinned broadly as they stood behind her.

"**Not bad at all."** Steve said with the slight sound of pride in his voice. Seth nodded in agreement.

"**Wow. Is that really me? I look...amazing." **Sama stared at her image. She touched the cool surface of the glass as if seeing if it was real.

"**Sama,"** Seth put his hand on her shoulder, "**you are beautiful."**

"**Yeah, even when you're not all dolled up. You're beautiful no matter what you wear or do." **Steve said and squeezed the girl's other shoulder. Sama suddenly turned around and hugged both her brothers.

"**Thank you so much. You guys are the best brothers any girl could ask for." **They both gave her an affectionate hug. Sama pulled away and sniffed.

"**Don't cry or you'll ruin your makeup," **Seth half joked. Sama smiled and gave them both a halfhearted swat.

"**Come on, I'll drive you to your date." **Steve said while ushering her out of her room. Seth handed her a small handbag with her keys, cell phone and money.

"**Have fun!" **Seth called out to her as she went out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sama's PV)<strong>

I nibbled nervously on my lower lip as Steve drove me to my date destination. I felt so different. Steve and Seth had done a lot for me. I never thought I would be going on a date dressed like the way I was.

"**Remember to have fun and be home by ten. Mom and dad are working late tonight. Call if you need anything or if you get into trouble." **Steve sounded like a nagging mother. I smiled at his protectiveness.

Steve stopped the car at the park. I stepped out and smiled at Steve. He gave me a wink and drove off. I headed to a bench under a tree and checked my phone. I was only a few minutes early. I stood up and started to pace. I was jittery but excited. I couldn't wait until Kaoru saw me.

"Sama I-" I looked to my left to see Kaoru staring at me with wide eyes. He looked like he had just run here. His eyes were taking in my outfit and my look. I smiled shyly as I saw his face turn slightly red.

"Hey, Kaoru." He opened his mouth and closed it.

"H-hey. W-wow you look...wow!" I stifled a laugh as he tried to get over his shock. I guess I really looked that good. I would have to thank Steve and Seth later.

"So, what are we doing?" I inquired. Kaoru had insisted on planning the whole date himself. I was curious to see what he had planed.

"Uh, I thought we could go see a movie. Then, I got tickets to the new aquarium. After, we can go eat and then maybe go for a walk later." I nodded. It sounded good.

We headed away from the park. We were both silent as we walked. I glanced at Kaoru from the corner of my eye. His face was still tinged pink and he was looking everywhere but in my direction. I had the urge to hold his hand but I was nervous. I never really made the first move but he seemed just as nervous.

_Just take his hand. You can do it...maybe..._

I slowly reached my hand toward his. My knuckles brushed against his hand. Kaoru jerked and looked at me with wide eyes. I stared intently at my hand. My face felt very warm. Kaoru slowly moved his hand toward mines. He loosely intertwined our fingers together. I smiled at this. I looked up to see his face. Kaoru was smiling back at me.

"Um, so what movie are we seeing?" I wondered out loud. We had made it to the movie theater. I stared at the listings. Inside I was cheering because we were still holding hands.

"I thought, maybe, you would like to pick," Kaoru suggested. There were a few that sounded interesting. I felt like watching a horror, action film.

"Hmm, how about Deep Maroon?" I looked at Kaoru. He read the description and then nodded.

"Sounds good." We headed to the ticket booth. Kaoru ordered two tickets and paid for them. I frowned. I didn't want him to pay for the whole date.

"I'll buy some food," I said firmly. Kaoru gave me a look and shrug his shoulders. We decided to share a medium bag of popcorn and gummy worms. We sat in the middle row just in time to see the coming attractions.

* * *

><p><strong>(3rd person PV)<strong>

"Oh, look at Sammy-chan! She looks so pretty! Sa-" Before Hunny could call out to the girl, who disappeared into the theater, Mori pressed a hand to his mouth. Hunny turned his head toward his cousin.

"We have to keep quiet," he said plainly. Hunny nodded and grinned under his hand.

"Six tickets to the same movie those two just went into," Tamaki said to the ticket seller. The man gave him an odd look but didn't say anything. Haruhi groaned, she had been dragged into this even though she didn't want to go. Kyoya didn't seem at all bothered.

The group of six headed into the theater. They silently sat a few rows behind the couple, who didn't notice them. Hikaru felt bad that they were going to ruin his brother's date.

"My daughter looks so cute!" Tamaki exclaimed silently with tears in his eyes. Someone, from the back, shushed the blond as the movie was about to start.

"Sempai, you know this is a horror film, right?" Haruhi wondered how he would handle this.

"What!" Tamaki stood up. People behind them started to complain and yell.

"Sit down!" A man yelled.

"Move, stupid!" A teen yelled. The others abruptly pulled him down into his seat. Just in time too, Sama and Kaoru both turned. They didn't see anyone so they turned back around.

"Tama-chan doesn't like horror films," Hunny said, stating the obvious.

Throughout the entire movie Tamaki was cowering behind Haruhi. He would jump and yell whenever someone jumped out of nowhere. He forgot to watch the couple they were following.

Sama was fine with the film. It wasn't as scary as some movies. Her and Kaoru ate the popcorn while enjoying their movie. During parts of the movie Kaoru would glance at the girl next to him. She seemed comfortable.

When the movie ended Sama stretched as they left the theater. They had finished the popcorn and the gummy worms.

"That was a great movie," she said excitedly. Kaoru laughed a little and nodded in agreement.

"I swear whoever was yelling during the movie sounded a lot like Tamaki," Kaoru mused. Sama gave him a strange look.

"It couldn't be him. He doesn't know about our date." Sama was saying this more to reassure herself than anything. It would be horrible if Tamaki was following them on their date.

"I doubt Milord would follow us," Kaoru tried to reassure her and himself. Sama nodded as they got outside.

"Well, off to the aquarium?" She asked. Kaoru nodded. This time they both held hands without hesitation.

Meanwhile, the Host Club members were trying to get an immobile Tamaki to move. Tamaki was curled into a fetal position in his chair.

"Tamaki we have to leave now," Haruhi tried to pull him up. The scared blond was mumbling to himself the whole time. Hunny poked Tamaki a few times but he wouldn't move. Hikaru tried pulling Tamaki's leg with little success. Finally Mori just lifted Tamaki up. He threw him over his shoulder, like he was carrying a sack of potatoes.

"They're headed to the aquarium," Kyoya said as he eyed the Host Club president. People stared at the group strangely. They headed to the aquarium with a still frozen Tamaki.

-:-

Sama and Kaoru wandered around the large aquarium. They looked in wonder at all the different sea animals. Sama couldn't help but notice all the couples walking around.

_We must look like a couple too. Wow this is so fun!_

"So, did you see your brother?" Kaoru asked, bringing the girl out of her thoughts.

"No, not yet. I was thinking of seeing him later on. I still have Sam's address." Sama smiled as she saw a sign that read "Sea Turtles" with an arrow pointing in the direction they were in.

"Come on, I want to see the turtles," She said with excitement. Sama tugged on Kaoru's hand and ran off. Kaoru laughed at her childish excitement.

The others had made it to the aquarium. By that time Tamaki had somewhat recovered. He was able to walk without Mori having to carry him.

"Let's split up and find them," Tamaki said, sounding a little more excited. The six split up into teams of two. Hunny and Mori went to the shark exhibit. Kyoya and Hikaru went off to the gift shop. Tamaki and Haruhi went off to the dolphin show.

Sama stared wide-eyed at the turtles. Her face was pressed up against the glass. Kaoru was standing behind her, amused.

"Wow, they're so pretty," she said. The glass was fogging up because of her breath.

"You really like turtles," Kaoru stated. Sama turned away from the glass and nodded.

"I've always had a thing for turtles," she said. Kaoru laughed and took her hand.

"We should look at the other animals. Then, we can go eat. I'm starting to get hungry." Sama nodded and followed Kaoru. They went to see the dolphins, sharks, penguins, and other animals. During all that time they never saw the others.

They wandered into the gift shop. While Sama was staring at some bobble heads Kaoru was buying something. Hikaru and Kyoya had left the gift shop a long time ago. Kaoru tapped Sama on the shoulder and they headed out.

"So, where are we going to eat?" Sama looked around at the many cafes they could eat in. Kaoru seemed to know where he wanted to eat as he led her through the streets. Finally they stopped at a little cafe near the corner of one street.

"I've only been here once but they have the best food and dessert," Kaoru gestured to the building. They went in and were set in a booth. Sama looked through the menu.

After they ordered the two sat in silence. Sama glanced out the window. There were many couples walking around. They all seemed to be having fun. Kaoru looked around the cafe. He had no idea what to say. Sure they talked at the aquarium. It was easy because they could comment on the animals. Sitting down and eating was a little different.

Sama turned back to Kaoru and asked, "So, uh, how do you like this so far?"

"Um, well, I think the date is going well. I mean, I'm having a lot of fun. How about you?" Kaoru sounded slightly nervous to hear Sama's opinion.

"I'm really glad we went out. I, um, really like you Kaoru. This is probably the best date I've ever been on," Sama said with a flush on her face. She was smiling brightly. The couple smiled at each other in a goofy way. They were interrupted by their food being ready. As they ate they chatted lightly about random things.

The others had all come out of the aquarium. None of them had any luck finding the couple. Tamaki looked sad while Haruhi looked annoyed. All she wanted to do was go home now.

"Sempai, can we go now. I don't think they're here anymore," Haruhi said irritably.

"But, we have to find them," Tamaki whined. Everyone sighed at him. They had no idea where the two had gone off. Not even Kyoya knew where they were.

"Maybe Kao-chan and Sammy-chan went to eat," suggested Hunny. Tamaki lit up at the suggestion.

"Yes, we must find out where they went to eat!" He exclaimed, while scaring a few people passing by. Haruhi and Hikaru groaned. Hikaru was glad that, so far, Kaoru and Sama hadn't seen them.

"Milord, there are a lot of cafes here. I doubt we'll have time to look into every single one," Hikaru pointed out. Hopefully Tamaki would see his point and give up.

"Nonsense, I must make sure my daughter has a good date. Kyoya find every cafe that Kaoru has ever been in." Without further questioning Kyoya pulled his laptop out of his bag and started to search.

"There are about fifteen different places he has been," Kyoya informed the eccentric blond. Tamaki nodded and seemed to be thinking. As if a light bulb went off in his head, Tamaki clapped his hands together.

"We'll look into every cafe that he has been in. Starting with the ones closest to us," he said and nodded. Haruhi's eye twitched slightly at his idea.

"Forget this, I'm going home!" Haruhi threw up her hands and started to storm off. Tamaki latched onto her arms.

"Haruhi," Tamaki cried, "you can't just leave daddy like this. Don't you want your sister to have the best date ever?"

"Sempai, please let go of me," Haruhi said while trying to shake him off. People watched this spectacle while the other host members stood off to the side. Poor Haruhi.

-:-

"So, what do you do in your spare time," Kaoru asked while eating a sorbet. Sama was eating a chocolate lava cake. The two had been having a great time talking and laughing. It wasn't so awkward now.

"I like to read, practice in the dojo and mainly be lazy," Sama answered. She savored every bite of her cake. It was the best thing she ever tasted. Sama decided she needed to get the cooks to make her one when she went home.

"Why didn't you ever go out with another girl?" Sama asked. Kaoru stopped mid bite. He wondered the same thing. It was mainly because most girl couldn't tell the two twins apart.

"I guess," he started to say, "it has to do with the fact most girls didn't really know Hikaru and I. They couldn't tell us apart. Every time we get a letter of confession we would always play a trick on that girl."

Sama paused and looked at him questioningly and asked, "A trick? What kind of trick?"

Kaoru thought for a moment. Should he tell Sama what he and Hikaru did? It sounded mean now that he thought about it. Then, again it kind of hurt when the girls would fall for their tricks without a second thought.

"Well, whenever one of us would get a letter we would play a switch up. If Hikaru got a letter and it said to meet after school Hikaru would go but pretend he was me. Then, he would tell the girl that she put the letter on the wrong desk.

Instead he would say that he liked her more. He wanted to know if she would be all right with going out with him instead of Hikaru. The girls would all say that they were fine with it. Then, we would reveal our trick and they would be humiliated." Kaoru stopped talking. He looked at Sama's face for a sort of reaction. Her face was blank, even her eyes didn't show any emotion.

"That...sounds horrible. I mean it sounds horrible to both sides," Sama said quietly. Kaoru was slightly surprised by her response. He was expecting her to be mad at him.

"I understand why you guys would do that. It hurts when a girl says she would be fine with going out with one brother or the other. That doesn't show that she actually likes a certain brother. Then, it also hurts the girl. She was just embarrassed and tricked by the guy she confessed too. It isn't her fault that she can't tell you guys apart. If she really did like Hikaru then she would say no to going out with Kaoru." Sama finished her long analysis.

"So, you don't think I was being a mean bully?" Kaoru asked. Sama chuckled a little and shook her head.

"You two were being mean but I guess I can understand why you did it. I would be hurt too if a guy I liked said he would be fine with dating me or any other girl," Sama said slowly. Kaoru couldn't believe how open minded this girl was. She saw both sides and didn't judge too much.

-:-

Sama and Kaoru left the cafe after eating. Just as they came out the other host members saw them.

Hunny pointed and exclaimed, "There are Sammy-chan and Kao-chan!" He shouted this very loudly that the two heard. The host members hid behind the corner just as they both turned around to look for the source of the voice.

Sama looked around confused saying to Kaoru, "Did that voice sound like Hunny?"

"Yeah, it did. I don't see him though," Kaoru said while searching as well. The two shrugged at each other and headed toward the beach.

Meanwhile the six members were holding their breaths. When the peeked out and saw the couple walking away they all sighed. Haruhi was still with them. Tamaki promised to buy her some fancy tuna.

"They're headed to the beach," Kyoya observed. They all followed the two slowly and made sure to keep their distance.

Sama and Kaoru walked hand in hand along the beach. People were running and sunbathing as they passed. Sama swung her handbag while enjoying the setting sun. This had been a great day for her. Kaoru was really knew how to treat a girl well.

"Oh, Sama?" Kaoru stopped walking and looked at the girl. Sama gave him a curious look and waited. Kaoru thrust a plastic bag, from the aquarium in front of him.

"I, uh, got you this. I thought you would like it," he said while rubbing the back of his head. He watched as Sama opened the bag and pulled out a green stuffed turtle. Her eyes lit up and she smiled brightly.

"Wow! I love it so much! Thank you, Kaoru." Sama smiled and, standing on her toes, gave Kaoru a small peck on the cheek. Kaoru felt his face get hot but smiled back. Sama really loved the stuffed animal. It was too cute.

The two leaned closer for another kiss. Sama held the turtle against her chest. She closed her eyes as their lips touched in a sweet kiss. Kaoru could feel his heart beating with excitement.

Tamaki stared in shock as he saw the two kiss. They were hiding behind a palm tree. Hikaru smiled and silently cheered his brother on. Haruhi felt glad for the couple. They really were a cute couple.

"He's violating my daughter!" Tamaki yelled. Haruhi watched in horror as Tamaki tried to run into the couple. Before the couple could react they pulled away and watched as Tamaki was tackled by Haruhi, Hikaru, Hunny and Mori. They watched as they all fell down onto the sand a few feet away from them. Kyoya just stood next to the dog pile.

"W-what just..." Sama looked at Kaoru and he looked back at her. They were both stunned to see the Host Club there.

"Uh, Hikaru? What are you guys doing here?" Inquired Kaoru. Hikaru looked at his brother in a sheepish manner. Meanwhile Tamaki was trying to squirm his way out of the bottom of the pile.

"Um, not following you guys?" Haruhi answered. Sama raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed and shook her head. Looking at Kaoru again she laughed a little.

"I guess we were being silly thinking we could keep this a secret from Tamaki," she said while still laughing.

"Milord always finds out somehow," Kaoru said while cracking a smile. Sama smiled at her friends.

_This was an almost perfect date...ah well...Tamaki really knows how to make things interesting. _Sama thought to herself. She wasn't mad. No, she knew Tamaki would find out sooner or later. Spending so much time with the Host Club she knew Tamaki was just trying to make sure she was okay. Her second family really made her life fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that was really long. I guess this makes up for making you all wait three weeks. I really would love to go on a date like that. Ah, I'm such a hopeless romantic. xD<strong>

**Here's my idea that I need your opinions on: I've been thinking of doing a sequel. It would be based on when Sama and the others are older. They would probably be in their late 20s to early 30s. If I were to do this sequel Jess would help me write this. She wants to do one but I'm not too sure if I should. So what do you guys think? Yes, no, maybe? I really have no idea but hey it sounds interesting enough. So let me know what you all think.**

**Thanks for reading. I'll probably update a little late again. Next chapter may be a little shorter than this one.**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	22. Chapter 22: Heart to Heart

**The Punishment**

**Hey all, I'm still alive in case you were all wondering. Life has finally caught up with me. I have some seriously hard classes this year and I'm studying for SAT. I'll try and post more often but with my classes I'm not sure I'll have as much free time as I did last year.**

**So here's the deal, I will do a sequel because so many people said they would like one and Jess has been breathing on my back ever since she saw all the reviews for a sequel.**

**First, I want to finish this story. Then, I think I'm discontinuing the Naruto fic, The C.A.K.E Girls, that I put on hold. I kind of have no idea where I was heading for that fic now that I looked at it. I want to do another Naruto fic instead. So I might not get the sequel out for a while. I will put a notice up when it is ready. Hmm...that's all for now.**

_Thoughts_

**In English**

Japanese/regular talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Heart to Heart<strong>

(Sama's PV)

It had been about three weeks after my date with Kaoru. Tamaki yelled at him for "violating" his daughter and wouldn't allow Kaoru near me. Kaoru didn't pay any attention to him. He even kissed me just to show Tamaki he didn't care what he thought. Tamaki ended up chasing after him while the rest of us just watched.

Today was a Saturday and I decided to go visit Sam. We needed to have a little talk now that he was back. I didn't dare tell anyone where I was going in case they might find out. Mom and I still weren't on good terms and I still hadn't told her I was dating. I was afraid of what she might do if she found out.

The hotel Sam and his band were staying at was fancy. It was one of the most expensive hotels in Japan. _The Lotus Geisha _was one of those hotels for traveling celebrities and other important people. I took a bus and walked the rest to the hotel. Isao could've driven me but it was fairly nice out, so I walked.

Stepping into the hotel I couldn't help but stare at the ceiling. A large, all crystal, chandelier hung from the center. There were paintings of angels and naked people. I grinned at that; I would never understand why people liked naked paintings so much. There were a few people in the hotel lobby. I went over to the check-in desk where a thin bottle blond lady stood talking on the phone. I waited patiently for her to finish her call. She gave my appearance a once over and seemed to wrinkle her nose. I wasn't dressed fancy since I was just coming here to see Sam. Jeans, sneakers and a black hoodie were today ensemble. My hair had grown a little more since I last cut it. I could pass for a guy or girl, depending on what I wore. Finally the lady got off the phone and gave me a fake smile.

"May I help you?" Her voice was an overly fake happy. I guess she rather talk to someone other than a high schooler.

"Yes, I'm here to see Sam Frost," I gave her a fake smile. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Do you have an appointment?" I frowned. I didn't know I needed an appointment to see my brother. I shook my head. The receptionist sighed and gave me a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, dear, but if you don't have an appointment you can't see Mr. Frost," she smiled and then turned her back to me. I glared at her back; some people could be so rude. Clearing my throat I got her attention again.

"Listen, I came here to see Sam. He knows who I am if you just call him and tell him Samantha is waiting down here," I said.

"Of course he knows you. That's what all the fans say, sweetie. Come back on Thursday when the band has visiting hours," she said this in a voice full of sarcasm and nastiness. Shouldn't they be more professional than this? I mean, she was being so rude me even though I was telling the truth.

"I'm telling the truth! Just call him or something." I was starting to get angry. The lady pressed her lips into a thin line. I guess she was running out of patience too.

"Young lady, please leave or I'll have to call security. Mr. Frost is busy and has no time to see another crazy fan girl," she stared at me with a warning look. I could see her hand hovering over the phone, ready to call security.

"But I-"

"There you are!" A voice called to me from behind. I spun around to see a boy about a few years older than I was. He had black hair that hung over his left eye. The ends of his hair were dyed white. He had large brown eyes and was a head taller than I was. The boy was waving to me as if I was his long lost friend.

He strolled over in a few long strides. Then the strange boy slung his arm over my shoulder as if he always did that. He gave me an easy grin and flashed the mean receptionist a smile. Her face seemed to soften at this. I mentally rolled my eyes at how dumb this was.

"Sorry to have my girl bother you, Kiko. You see she's a big fan of my friend, Sam, and wanted to see him. I promised that I would introduce him to her but I guess she didn't want to wait," he said in a laughing voice. I scowled at him and then the receptionist. She was giving the boy a look of sympathy. I resisted the urge to kick him in the knee.

"Oh, well if she is a friend of yours, Rei, then I guess she can go up with you," she said in a friendly voice.

"Thanks, Kiko," the boy said cheerily and gave her a wink. He steered me toward the elevators. Once we stepped inside and the door closed I quickly moved away from him. The boy, Rei, chuckled at this.

"So, tell me why you want to see Sam Frost so much?" He raised an eyebrow at me. I debated whether to tell him the truth or not. I didn't know how this boy knew my brother though.

"First tell me how you know Sam," I said and crossed my arms. He broke out into a grin and started to laugh.

"Really? You know Sam but not me? I'm the bass player for the band." My mouth dropped open at this new fact. Sam hadn't told me who was in his band. I only knew that they were all a few years older than him.

"Seriously? I...he...he never told me about you," I said in half shock and half anger. Rei cocked his head to the side.

"So you're Sam's girlfriend?" He inquired. I wrinkled my nose and made a gagging sound.

"No way. I think they have a law against incest. I'm his twin sister, Samantha." Now it was Rei's turn to look surprised. I grinned a little as he continued to look at me.

"N-now that you mention you do look a little like him. Woah, Sam never told us he had a twin sister," he exclaimed. I laughed slightly and smiled. This Rei wasn't so bad.

"I would love to talk some more but I really need to see Sam," I said and gestured to the elevator buttons. We were still in the lobby because he had never pushed the buttons. Rei chuckled and pressed the top floor button.

"I can see why Sam never mentioned he had a sister," Rei said. I could hear a slight teasing tone in his voice.

"I guess he didn't want to bring it up," I said and shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, I mean you are cute, so he must be into the whole big brother roll." I raised an eyebrow at the boy. He was flirting with me even though he just met me.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I have a boyfriend," I said. Rei seemed to look disappointed but then perked up when the elevator stopped on the top floor.

"Nah, I was just joking. Sam would probably kill me first then let me hit on his sister," he said as we walked to the suit. Rei stopped at a large double door room. He, then, proceeded to pound on the door like a madman.

"Yo! Open up!" He hollered loudly. I looked around but no one in the other suits came out to see what the commotion was about.

"Um, don't you have the room key?" Rei paused mid bang and turned toward me.

"I always leave the key in the room. Someone is usually in the room to open it for me," he said and went back to pounding on the door. I shrugged and waited for someone to open the door.

"REI! Stop your freaking pounding! Why don't you ever take your room key like a normal person!?" A slightly scratchy voice shrieked from behind the door. I heard a click and the door swung open to reveal a very angry looking man.

The person was tall, taller than Rei. He had wavy chin, length, sandy blond colored hair. His eyes were a strange combination of brown and green. He had a slight goatee on his chin. The man had multiple piercings in both his ears.

"Hey, Yuki! Thanks for opening the door!" Rei held out his hand for a high-five. The man, Yuki, just glared at him. Rei slowly put his hand down and seemed to be pouting. Then, as if he remembered me, Rei swung around and pulled me into the room while brushing Yuki to the side. He dragged me into the living room.

"Well, this is our home. Sam should be back in a few minutes. You want to watch some t.v. or something?" He asked me eagerly. Rei reminded me of an overactive child. Yuki glared at him and stared at me.

"Rei, who is this," he asked cautiously. Rei smiled at him and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I felt slightly uncomfortable with him touching me so much.

"This is Samantha. She's Sam's twin. Samantha, the old grouch is Hiroyuki but we just call him Yuki." I gave Yuki a smile but he just scowled at me.

"Uh, you can call me Sama..." I trailed off as he kept glaring. I shuffled my feet a little and looked around the room. This was awkward, not that Rei noticed. He was too busy smiling at both of us.

"Rei?"

"Yes, Yuki?"

"You're an idiot! How many times do I have to tell you not to bring girls to the room! Just because she said she's Sam's sister you don't know if she's lying or not!" Yuki's face had turned a slight red from his yelling. Rei was pouting and looked ready to cry.

"Woah, hold on! I'm not lying about being Sam's sister. You don't have to yell at the poor guy," I huffed slightly and glared back at the blond.

"We can't be sure. I've seen fan girls do crazy things just to get near us," Yuki countered back. I tapped my foot and crossed my arms. This guy was giving me a hard time. All I wanted to do was to see Sam. I suddenly had an idea.

"You haven't seen Sam naked by any chance?" Immediately both of them stared at me like I was crazy. Yuki's face was even redder than before.

"Uh, why do you want to know?" Rei asked uncertainly. I grinned at him.

"Well, if you have then you probably saw the birth mark on his butt that looks like an upside down smiley face," I said calmly while watching their reactions.

Rei burst into laughter. Even Yuki was trying to hold back his laughter. I smiled broadly at them as I waited for one of them to calm down.

"Y-you're r-right! It d-does look like an u-upside down s-smiley face!" Rei barely choked out his words. Yuki's face was turning blue from lack of oxygen. Suddenly the front door opened and a familiar voice floated through the rooms.

"Yuki? Rei? You guys here?" It was Sam. I could hear another set of footsteps besides his. When Sam went into the living room his eyes landed on me and he broke into a smile. Suddenly Yuki roared with laughter. I guess he couldn't hold in his laughter any more. Rei was laughing still as he clutched his stomach and pointed at Sam.

"Uh, you guys okay?" Sam asked and raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at the other person behind him.

This man was the same height as Sam. He had shockingly bright red hair. He had it in a low ponytail. He had dark brown eyes and very pale skin. I noted the black and purple dragon tattoo that wrapped around his whole left arm. He was staring at everyone in a bored kind of way.

"Y-your sister is so funny!" Rei exclaimed. He gave Sam a pat on the back as he left the room. Yuki had stopped laughing but he had a smirk on his face. He shook his head at Sam and followed Rei into another room.

"Sama, what did you tell them?" Sam asked. I grinned at him while rocking back and forth.

"Oh, just about the upside down smiley face," I said trying to sound innocent. The man behind Sam looked lost. Sam looked horrified.

"Why on earth would you tell them that!?" He looked like he wanted to kill me.

"Well, I had to prove to them that I was your sister. Since they have seen you naked..." I trailed off and smiled. Sam groaned and shook his head. He glared at me and turned toward his friend.

"Uh, Hiro, could you me a minute to talk to my sister?" Hiro nodded and left without another word. Sam turned back to me and sighed. He gestured for me to sit on the couch.

"What is it you want to talk about Sama?" He sounded tired. I chewed on my lip and wondered if I should tell him what was on my mind.

"Um, well I think we need to talk about the family," I started. Sam stared at me blankly.

"What about our family?" He asked cooly

"Um well," I sighed. " I think you should come home now." I waited for his reply. Sam showed no expression on his face.

Finally he sighed and said, "No, I'm not going back home." I stared at him with my mouth slightly open.

"W-why not? You've been gone for so long. Everyone thinks you're dead. You're home now and should tell them the truth." Sam looked at me coldly. I shivered slightly, it's been a long time since Sam gave me such a cold look.

"If I go back home mom will lock me up in the house forever. I want to finish the tour with my band," he said slowly. I scowled at him. All he could think about was himself. He didn't seem to care that Seth, Steve, and I went crazy when he disappeared. I felt like a part of me was missing when he was gone.

"You're not being fair. I think the rest of the family deserves to know that you're alive. If you won't tell them, then I will," I threatened. Sam narrowed his eyes at me. I stared right back at him. The atmosphere had turned very dark.

"You wouldn't dare," Sam growled. "I...I just don't want to have my life chosen for me," he said in a more quiet tone. I bit my lip at the familiar words. I didn't want mom to chose my life for me either. I could understand how he felt, but I still felt that he should tell the truth.

"Sam, I know how you feel. Mom has been trying to marry me off, but I still handle it without running away. Don't you think you should face your problems too? I'll stand by you no matter what. I just think that it is about time you show yourself," I said, my voice barely a whisper. Sam seemed to deflate a little. Running his fingers through his hair he groaned.

"I hate when you're right. I'll do it, but I'm going right back to my band even if mom and dad don't like it," he sternly said. I smiled and took his hand. Sam smiled back and squeezed my hand in a reassuring manner.

"So, you want to meet the band?" Sam inquired. I grinned and nodded. We both got up and headed into the room they had all disappeared into. Sam pulled open the door and was nearly crushed by the three people pressing their ears against the door. I watched as the three band mates fell into a heap on the ground. Sam grunted in disapproval.

"Really, you guys? You were listening in on our conversation," Sam said. I laughed at the sheepish looks on their faces.

"Uh, sorry, man," Rei said. Sam shook his head and looked back at me.

"Sama, meet my band mates."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I did say this chapter would be shorter than the other one. No Host Club this time. I thought it was high time Sam and Sama had a talk.<strong>

**So I need a band name for Sam's band. If you review please put a name for the band that you think would be nice and Jess and I will decide on which we like the best.**

**Also, give me your favorite boy name and your favorite girl name. I need this for something later on.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Maybe two or three more chapters until the end. I'll be posting late again.**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	23. Omake: Newspapers and Black Magic Part 1

**The Punishment**

**Hey everyone. So this isn't an actual chapter. This is just an extra I made because I'm still working on the next chapter. Since I don't want you guys to wait so long for an update I thought an omake will satisfy you all :D**

**So this use to be two chapters that were later scrapped. I just didn't really think they were very relevant to the story and I didn't like them. Anyways I still need more band name ideas. The ones so far are good; Jess and I thought we would combined two suggestions into one name. So give me more band names. If you haven't already, give me a boy and a girl name that you like as well.**

**A little note on the time of this omake: Sama still isn't together with Kaoru. This is after they found out that she is in fact a girl but before they went to the beach. **

_Thoughts_

**In English**

Japanese/regular talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Newspapers and Black Magic Part 1<strong>

(3rd person PV)

"Sam-kun, why aren't you in the magazine?" asked a girl with dark brown hair set into two braids. Sama looked up from her cake and looked at the magazine the girl was holding. It was Ouran's weekly Host Club magazine that customers could buy from Kyoya for a pretty price.

"Um, I don't like my picture to be taken," she said slightly hesitating. Sama wanted say that she didn't want to be in a magazine that didn't even have words in it and you had to pay a lot of money for it. Kyoya was standing near the girl's table so she decided to keep her thoughts to herself.

"Aww, Sam-kun is picture shy?" The three girls cooed and squealed at how cute this was. Sama resisted the urge to roll her eyes at them.

"Anyways, I prefer to read a newspaper instead of a magazine. Too bad this school doesn't have a newspaper club," Sama mused out loud. The three girls stared at the dark haired girl. Sama raised an eyebrow at their sudden silence.

"Something wrong, ladies?" The girls each exchanged looks and then looked back at her.

"Well, there is a newspaper club. They're not very popular because they write boring stuff." the girl with the braids said. Sama frowned, she didn't know that they even existed. She spent so much time with the Host Club that she never got to know the other clubs the school had to offer.

"Well, do they have a room they meet in? I would like to see this for myself," Sama said and smiled. The three girls giggled and blushed.

"You would have to ask someone else. We don't know where they meet. I bet Kyoya-kun would know," the same girl answered. Sama nodded and decided she would ask him later. The rest of the hosting went by without another mention of the newspaper club.

Once the last of the guests left Sama let out a sigh of relief. Her cheeks throbbed from the constant smiling she had to do while hosting. While everyone was busy cleaning up Sama went over to Kyoya, who was sitting down and typing away on his computer.

"Kyoya, may I ask you something?" Sama peeked over his shoulder. She could make out numbers and words on the screen of the computer. It looked like the daily profits the club made that day.

"What is it you want, Sam?" Kyoya didn't even bother to look up from his screen. Sama sometimes wondered if the club vice-president was married to his computer or something with the way he never seemed to be without it.

"Well, I wanted to know if you had any idea where the newspaper club would be. I heard from the girls, I hosted today, that Ouran had one. I was just curious if I could see one of their articles," Sama said all the while Kyoya kept typing.

"The newspaper club? Akira Komatsuzawa is the president. They once tried to ruin the reputation of the Host Club with false information," Kyoya said coldly. He turned around and looked at the girl standing there.

"I suggest that you don't bother with that club. They caused us nothing but trouble." Kyoya pushed his glasses up and gave Sama a warning look before turning back to his computer. Sama sighed feeling dejected. He was acting all cold just because she wanted to know about the newspaper club.

Sama left Kyoya and went over to Haruhi. Haruhi already had her stuff ready to go. Sama grabbed her bag and waved goodbye to the twins as she passed them. She still wanted to know where the newspaper club was. Sure, they tried to ruin the Host Club but they must've changed or at least that's what Sama hoped.

"Hey, Haruhi, ready to go?" Haruhi nodded and the two left the music room. Sama and Haruhi were now walking together to leave Ouran. The two girls sometimes walked home together since Sama's home was in the direction Haruhi went. As the girls walked they could see two boys were standing near the end of the stairs. One was slightly taller than the other. The taller one had brown hair that was parted in the middle. The other had blond hair in a bowl shaped haircut.

"Oh, it's the newspaper club," Haruhi mumbled. Sama perked up as she eyed the two boys. They seemed to be selling their newest issue. It didn't seem like they were selling many since there was a large stack on the ground.

"Hello, would you like to buy a newspaper?" Asked the boy with blond hair.

"Sure," Sama said brightly. She pulled out a few bills and exchanged it for the paper. Both boys seemed delighted that someone, besides themselves, bought a newspaper.

"Say, are either of you the president of the club?" Sama asked as she skimmed the paper.

"No, that would be Akira Komatsuzawa," said the brown haired boy. Sama folded her newspaper to save for later.

"So, are you two club member?" She inquired.

"Yes, I'm Chikage Ukyo," the blond boy said.

"I'm Tomochika Sato," answered the other one. Sama nodded and was about to say something when she fell to the ground.

"Oof!" Sama was under a dog pile consisting of Kaoru, Hikaru, and Hunny. Haruhi had managed to stay out of the way.

"Sammy-chan! Why did you and Haru-chan leave without us?" Hunny pouted or at least that's what Sama assumed he did. The lucky third year sat on top of the dog pile.

"I was going home. I didn't know I was suppose to wait for you, Hunny." Came her muffled voice. Mori stood over the dog pile while the two boys from the club looked on.

"Well, we wanted to walk with you guys and maybe go to Haruhi's house," Hikaru answered. He had managed to be the next one on the dog pile. Hunny wasn't too heavy so it wasn't too bad for him.

"Why are you guys always coming to my house?" Haruhi asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"Either your house or Sam's house," came Kaoru's voice. Kaoru hands were laying on top of something soft but he couldn't figure out what it was. Sama was the one feeling all the weight of the three hosts and it was getting rather uncomfortable. Sama felt even more uncomfortable when she realized Kaoru's hands were on her chest.

"Kaoru?" Sama looked at the auburn haired boy.

"Yeah?" He was still had no idea where his hands were.

"Could you get your hands off my chest?" Sama asked. Her cheeks were turning pink. Kaoru's cheeks tinged pink as he realized why his hands were on something soft. He bolted up, which knocked Hikaru and Hunny off, and scrambled away from the girl. Sama sighed in relief and got up and dusted off her uniform. Her cheeks were still pink but the others didn't seem to notice.

"Well, I have to go home now." Sama turned to the two newspaper members.

"I would love to meet your president. Would it be possible?" The two boys stared wide eyed at her.

"U-uh...sure." Ukyo managed to say. The two boys quickly bowed and left. Sama watched them and shook her head.

"Why would you want talk to the lousy newspaper club president?" Hikaru asked while rubbing his head.

"I have some suggestions that may help them make the newspaper more popular," Sama said. The other members gave each other looks but didn't say anything else as they followed Sama and Haruhi out the door.

-:-

The next day, at the Host Club, Sama sat down and started to read her paper. Sama skimmed most of the articles. Some of them talked about aliens in the school and even that there were suspected vampires that came out at night.

"This is full of junk," Sama mumbled to herself. The only interesting article was about the animal club that was hosting an animal carnival. They were going to have animals of all kinds that people could feed and play with.

"Sam-kun, what are you read?" Sama looked up from her newspaper to meet the eyes of three curious girls. Sama folded her newspaper and smiled.

"Oh, I was just checking out the newspaper club." The three girls stared at her. Finally one of them stepped forward.

"I-is it any good?"

"Hmm, it's okay. I think with a little change they could become more popular," Sama said truthfully. There was no more talk about the club as she began to host. Once the hosting was done Sama left the music room in a hurry. When Sama got to the first floor the two boys from yesterday were already there.

"Hey, sorry to keep you two waiting," she panted slightly.

"We weren't sure if you were going to show up," Ukyo said uncertainly. The girl just smiled and followed them to the newspaper club's office. The president had chin length brown hair and glasses. The office was dark except for the light coming from the window.

"You're Sam Frost?" The president asked. Sama nodded. He looked kind of depressed in her opinion.

"I wanted to talk to you about your newspaper. The articles aren't all that interesting. The only one I found fairly good was the one on the animal club's animal carnival. I had a few ideas on how the newspaper club could get more customers," Sama paused when the president gave her a strange look.

"Why would you want to help us? We did try to ruin the reputation of the Host Club," he said plainly. Sama was silent for a while.

"Well, I wasn't there for that," she finally said. "But, I like reading newspapers and I want to help you guys do a little better."

Akira Komatsuzawa studied the Sama. He couldn't tell what to make of the student. _He_ was part of the Host Club but _he_ was newer than the rest. Akira Komatsuzawa desperately wanted the newspaper club to be more popular.

"Alright, what is it you suggest?" Sama grinned at the fact that he was willing to hear her ideas.

"First, no more false stories. That just turns people away. Second, I think if you did a coverage on other clubs, like the one you did on the animal club, it would be more interesting. I heard the Kendo club is having a tournament tomorrow and thought you could do an article on the tournament. You could do a play-by-play of what happens and then, maybe, interview the winner," Sama paused to catch her breath.

During the whole time she spoke the two newspaper club members were taking notes as well as the president. Sama smiled at this.

"Are there any other clubs that are unique or different," asked the dark haired girl. The three boys thought for a moment.

"Oh, I know," exclaimed Sato. "The Black Magic club is different. Although, they scare me." He shivered a little at the thought of going near the club members.

"Black Magic club?" Sama wondered what kind of club it was.

"They're a club into black magic, like cursing people and such. They don't have many members and their president, Umehito Nekozawa, seems to pop up at the most random times," Komatsuzawa said. He and his club members shivered at the thought of the strange club president.

"Well, they sound interesting enough. Maybe you could interview them too," Sama suggested. The three boys rapidly shook their heads at the thought of going near them. Sama sighed and rolled her eyes at them.

"I could try and interview them for you. Although, I need to know where it is first," Sama mumbled. Sama decided she would do a favor for the newspaper club as long as they do something for her.

"I'll do this if you promise to stop writing really crappy articles and using rumors," she said with determination. The club president thought this over. This would be good for them because they wouldn't have to go near the Black Magic club and more people may buy their newspaper if they knew a Host Club member was helping out.

"Deal. I'll even let you write the article on it," he said. Sama felt excited that she would get to write an article of her own.

_I just have to keep this from Kyoya or he'll kill me..._

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of the Omake part 1. I won't be doing the second part until another real chapter or two. Hope you enjoyed it. i have an essay to write now so I won't be doing the next chapter for a while.<strong>

**The next chapter will be called: **_**Band vs Host Club**_

**I just wanted you all to know so you can try and figure out what might be happening in that chapter :D**

**Happy last day of September :)  
><strong>

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	24. Chapter 23: Band vs Host Club

**The Punishment**

**I bet everyone's happy to see a new chapter. I had a hard time writing this. It was mostly because I didn't like it and kept erasing it. Then, my computer decided to spaz out on me and deleted the whole story, after I was satisfied with the new chapter. I was so frustrated but sucked it up and rewrote everything. I had a three day break and spent two of those days rewriting this.**

**Oh yeah, so I think that instead of doing a Naruto fanfic next, I'll do a Twilight fanfic. I love the Twilight books so much. Although, Robert Pattinson ruined my image of Edward and Kristen Stewart ruined Bella for me...yeah I really don't like the movies. So the Twilight fic may take a year or year and a half to write...hope you all can wait for the sequel that long.**

_Thoughts_

**In English**

Japanese/regular talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Band vs Host Club<strong>

(Sama's PV)

I watched in amusement as the band members got up and tried to look cool after being caught eavesdropping. Sam just sighed and pushed them all into the kitchen. I followed behind him. The three males sat down and waited for Sam to say something.

"Well, these are my band mates. Rei, Yuki, and Hiro," he said while gesturing to each person. I nodded and smiled at them even though I had been sort of introduced to them.

"Rei is our bass player. He's a goofball and a big flirt. Rei's half French and half Japanese. He likes to eat anything, he's like a bottomless pit. He has the mentality of a small child," Sam smirked as he said this. Rei pouted slightly.

"Well, at least I'm the cutest one," Rei said and stuck out his tongue. I couldn't help but laugh. He really did act like a child, kind of reminded me of Tamaki.

"So, do you speak French if you're part French?" I was curious. I knew Tamaki was part French too but I had never heard him say anything in French before.

"J'ai trois meilleures copines. Je suis amoureuse de tu." Rei smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at me. I just gave him a blank stare. Rei snickered until Yuki hit him hard on the back of his head.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Rei pouted.

"For all we know you could be saying something weird," Yuki plainly said.

"All I said was that I have three best friends," Rei argued. I raised an eyebrow. I know I don't know the language but I swore I heard him say something else.

"What was the second thing you said?" I inquired. Rei's smile faded away and was replaced with a nervous look.

"Uh, I'm in love with you?" He chuckled nervously as Sam gave him a glare. I bit my lip from laughing out loud.

"I have a boyfriend," I said in a serious tone. Rei smiled a little and ruffled his hair. Sam's eyes narrowed at me. The last time I had seen him I didn't have a boyfriend. I just gave him a smile and shrugged my shoulders. I had a feeling that he would want to know who this boyfriend was.

"Yeah, well you can't blame a guy for trying. You're really pretty and all." Rei gave me a wink. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Moving on. Yuki is our drummer. He's kind of grouchy most of the time. He's the second oldest in the band, Hiro is two months older than him. He's part English, hence his hair color and eyes." Sam made a face and mouthed the words old man to me. Yuki saw this and glared at him.

"I'm not old! Just cause I'm three years older than you does not make me old! Why do you always call me old? Rei and Hiro are the same age and yet you only call me that!" He scowled and slumped in his seat. I studied the man a little more. He didn't look too old. His face had a youthful, almost childish, look to it. The fact that he had a slight beard made him look slightly older than the others.

"Well, if this make you feel better, I don't think you look that old and you're still a teenager." I offered. Yuki grunted in response but he didn't look as depressed as before. Sam continued his introductions.

"Hiro is Yuki's half cousin. He's the oldest, he'll be nineteen this month. He's the lead guitarist in the band. Hiro's more reserved than the others. He makes the best chocolate cake in the world," Sam said and licked his lips. Hiro gave me a small half smile when I smiled at him.

"Well, now that you know everyone why don't you introduce yourself?" Sam suggested. The boys all waited for me to answer.

"Uh, I'm Samantha Frost, Sam's younger twin sister. You all can call me Sama if you want. I'm not in a band but I am part of a host club. Oh, I'm pretending to be my brother at Ouran," I said the last part with fake enthusiasm.

"You're what?!" Rei stared wide eyed at me. The other two just blinked owlishly. I stifled a laugh as Sam smirked slightly. Sam already knew that I was being him and he seemed fine with the idea.

"Uh, I'm pretending to be Sam. Everyone at my school thinks I'm a guy and I host girls at the Host Club. Just don't think about it too much." I smiled as the three processed the new information.

"Oh yeah, don't tell anyone, please," I said as an afterthought. The three boys just nodded mutely, I guess they thought it was a little weird.

"By the way what is your band name?" I asked them. Sam hadn't told me beforehand.

"Midnight Screaming Void**[1]**," Sam said. I made a face at the weird name.

"Um, okay. Why did you name it that?" I was curious.

"Well, it was either Midnight Rock," Sam said.

"Which I thought was a great name," Yuki said while he glared at everyone else. Rei snorted at him.

"Please that isn't as cool as my idea. I thought the name D'void would've been cool but they didn't like it," Rei said sadly. Hiro shook his head at the two.

"Pessimistic Screaming Children should've been the name of the band. It is so much better than what you two came up with." Hiro said. Sama raised her eyebrows at the three boys. Sam shook his head.

"As you can see, we couldn't agree on one name. So, I thought combining the names would at least make them all happy. Most people just call us MSV for short, though." Sam said while the three boys looked at him with grudging respect.

"Well at least you have a, uh...unique name," I said uncertainly. They boys shrugged their shoulders in response.

"Okay! Let's go out to eat," Sam said happily. I was hungry too. The three seemed to snap out of their stupor because they all agreed loudly that it was time to eat.

"Nothing like eating lunch with a beautiful girl," Rei joked as he slung his arm around me. Sam, Yuki, and Hiro groaned at him. I just shook my head; he really did remind me of Tamaki.

* * *

><p>(3rd person PV)<p>

The Host Club were out on this nice day. Tamaki had convinced everyone to come out so they could go shopping at the "commoner's mall" again. Haruhi was forced to come. She wondered why Tamaki would want to go to the mall again. The last time they went Kyoya had gotten left behind and Tamaki had made a whole scene by saying they had lost a child.

"Tama-chan really likes commoner things, ne?" Hunny said to Mori. Mori looked at Tamaki with his blank like gaze as Tamaki waved around a stuffed Hello Kitty doll.

"Yeah," he finally said. Tamaki had, unfortunately, seen a Hello Kitty doll and wanted to get it. He thought it was cute and it was "cheap" as well. Haruhi had just watched as he bought everyone one while her eye twitched in annoyance.

"What are we suppose to do with these?" Hikaru asked while poking his doll. Yeah, Tamaki had forced everyone to accept their new Hello Kitty. Even, Kyoya had to have one. Hunny didn't seem to mind, though he had a thing for cute animals. Hunny still thought Usa-chan was still a lot better than a cat.

"They're so cute! I think I'll name mine Amai!**[2]**" Tamaki snuggled his doll and cheered. Everyone else sweat dropped at the blonds happiness. Hunny noticed a large group of people walking on the other side of the street. A familiar looking girl was walking with the group of males.

"Hey, look it's Sammy-chan," he exclaimed excitedly. All the hosts looked over to where Hunny was pointing. Sama was walking with four handsome boys, one of them they recognized as her brother, while laughing. A boy with dark black hair, with the ends dyed white, had his arm slung around her shoulder and was whispering something in her ear. Sama laughed loudly and the boy grinned.

"Who are those boys?" Haruhi asked the question everyone else was wondering. Kaoru glared at the dark haired boy. He didn't like the way the boy was whispering to Sama or the fact he was touching her so causally. At least the other two boys, the blond and red haired boys, were at an appropriate distance from her.

"Why is my daughter hanging around such hooligans!?" Tamaki only saw the multiple piercings, tattoos, and dyed hair. Before anyone could stop him Tamaki ran to the other side of the street, nearly getting run over by a car.

"Sama! Why are you with boys like these?!" Tamaki literally broke Sama away from the group and yelling in her face. Sama flinched as Tamaki kept babbling about not wanting his daughter hanging around with such bad boys. The four boys watched this in surprise. Sam could understand that even though Tamaki was an idiot he really cared for his sister's well being. The other hosts had made it across the street and watched as Sama seemed to get more annoyed with the blond.

"Alright! I get it, now stop yelling at me!" Sama finally screamed. Tamaki whimpered and hid behind Kyoya as the girl seethed.

"What are you even doing here?" She asked while glaring daggers at Host Club president.

"Tama-chan wanted to go shopping. He bought everyone a Hello Kitty doll. Who are your friends, Sammy-chan?" Hunny asked. Sama deflated and smiled at him. Sama could never stay mad when Hunny talked to her.

"Uh, well, you all know Sam. These are his band members. Rei, Yuki and Hiro, these are the Host Club members. The president,Tamaki, vice-president, Kyoya, the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, third years, Hunny and Mori, and the only sane person, Haruhi," Sama said while gesturing to each person in turn.

"Nice to meet you guys," Rei said and smiled at them. Kaoru didn't smile as he eyed the boy. He seemed friendly enough; Kaoru still didn't like the fact he had been touching _his_ girlfriend. Kaoru was slightly surprised at how jealous he felt when he saw Sama with another guy.

"So, Sama what are you doing out?" Haruhi asked. She was wondering where the girl was going with her brother's band.

"Oh, well we were all going to go eat. Would you like to come?" Sama only asked to be polite. She was hoping that Tamaki would say no. She wanted to spend time with her brother and his band a little longer.

"Of course we would like to come," Tamaki said, answering for everyone. Sama sighed and wondered why these things happened to her. It was like someone enjoyed torturing her.

"Oh, Sama I forgot to get you a Hello Kitty too!" Tamaki seemed to think that not getting the girl one meant the end of the world. Sama rolled her eyes at him.

"It's okay Tamaki. I don't need a stuffed animal," Sama said. The group walked together as they headed off to eat. Yuki was walking next to Haruhi wondering if she was a girl. Hiro watched Hunny talk animatedly about different cakes he liked. He couldn't understand how such a small looking boy could be a third year.

"So, Sama, which one of these guys is your boyfriend?" Rei asked while he put his arm around her shoulder. Sama looked down at her feet. It was still a little strange to call Kaoru her boyfriend in front of the other hosts. Kaoru clenched his fists when he saw that Rei was touching her again. It was like the boy couldn't keep his hands off her.

"Uh, Kaoru is my b-boy...uh yeah..." Sama could feel her cheeks warming up. Sam looked at both of the twins trying to figure out which one was which. He noticed one of them glaring at Rei and he smirked. Rei was a touchy person so it was normal for the band to see him hugging them or something. It wasn't like he was trying to steal Sama away from Kaoru, Rei wasn't the kind of guy.

"Which one is Kaoru?" Yuki asked, having heard the conversation.

"That would be me," Kaoru said coldly. Hikaru watched his brother from the side. He didn't seem very happy with the Rei person. Hikaru grinned at the fact that his brother was jealous of another boy.

Hiro turned to Haruhi and studied her. Haruhi could feel the redhead's eyes on her and tried not to squirm.

"You are a girl," Hiro stated bluntly. The other hosts members stared at him with surprise. Sama smiled, he was very perceptive.

"Um, yes," Haruhi said uncertainly. Hiro nodded and walked ahead of the group.

"Eh, I knew you were too cute to be a boy," Yuki said casually. Haruhi was surprised that the boy said that so casually. He smiled at her. Haruhi had a slight blush on her face that didn't go unnoticed by the hosts. Sama grinned and removed herself from Rei's hold and grabbed Haruhi's arm.

"Come on, Haruhi. Let's leave these guys." Sama said and pulled her ahead of the group. Yuki followed closely behind and managed to get on Haruhi's other side. Rei managed to sneak his arm back on Sama's shoulder. The Host Club and Sam watched the four people walk ahead while Sama laughed at something that Rei said. Haruhi was talking to Yuki as he listened to her intently.

Tamaki watched in horror while Hikaru frowned. Kaoru was trying to burn a hole in the back of Rei's head. Tamaki didn't like the fact that it seemed the two boys were trying to steal his daughters, he especially didn't like Yuki being so close to Haruhi. Hikaru didn't like Yuki when he openly stated that he thought Haruhi was cute. Kaoru just didn't like the way Rei was always near Sama. The three hosts stared at the two boys with obvious murder in their eyes. Rei and Yuki felt their stares. They turned their heads to meet the eyes of Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru. The two grinned at one another knowingly and then stuck their tongues at the three boys. The three stared in shock and then seemed to growl.

_This means war! _All three thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Round 1<strong>

The group had made it to the restaurant. It wasn't very fancy and the prices were cheap or at least they were to the Host Club members, minus Haruhi.

"This is a commoner's place," Tamaki stated while everyone was studying the menu outside. Haruhi's eye twitched but she didn't say anything.

"It's actually really good Tamaki," Sama said. She had eaten here before and had enjoyed the food very much. Tamaki pouted. Yuki looked at the menu for a few minutes. Then, he grinned.

"Alright they have tuna! I love tuna so much," Yuki said enthusiastically. Sam and Rei both chuckled at Yuki's change of behavior. Sama stared at him for a second then glanced at Haruhi. Haruhi had her eyes on the tuna section of the menu as well.

"Yuki, you really like tuna?" Sama inquired. There was strange glint in Yuki's eyes.

"Of course. I can't live without eating tuna," he said with a look of determination on his face.

"Haru-chan really likes tuna too," Hunny said. Haruhi nodded mutely. She eyed the prices though and seemed to look depressed.

"I can't afford this," she said in a dead voice. Haruhi, unfortunately, hadn't had tuna in a while. Sama patted her shoulder sympathetically. Sama would have offered to buy her meal but she, also, had no money of her own.

"I can buy a big dish of tuna and we can share," Yuki offered. Haruhi's eyes widened. The fact the she didn't know Yuki very well and yet he offered to buy her a meal was something Haruhi couldn't believe.

"Really?" Haruhi was still in disbelief.

"Of course. I don't mind," Yuki said with a smile. Tamaki looked disturbed at the thought of Haruhi sharing a meal with him. In his mind he could just imagine them feeding each other like a couple. Hikaru didn't like the prospect either.

"Haruhi, daddy will buy you lunch instead!" Tamaki said desperately. Haruhi eyed her senpai for a second. Then she frowned at him.

"What will it cost me?" She asked. Haruhi was cautious because Tamaki only offered her something if he wanted something in return. Like the time he offered her fancy tuna so that she would keep her gender a secret on the day of the physical exam.

Tamaki looked wounded and went off to his emo corner. Hikaru couldn't believe how easily Tamaki gave up. Sama shook her head at the blond president.

"I'll buy you something so you won't have to share," Hikaru offered.

"Let me guess, I have to invite you guys to my house after," Haruhi said in a monotone voice. Hikaru was surprised that she had come up with this conclusion. At a different time he might have said this but right now he just didn't want Haruhi sharing a meal with Yuki.

"Can we just go in?" Hiro asked, slightly annoyed that they were just standing outside. Kyoya didn't seem all too happy either. The group walked inside. They were brought to a table by the hostess. Sama and Haruhi sat next to each other. There was only one empty seat on either side of them.

Tamaki and Hikaru eyed the seat next to Haruhi. Then, they tried to push each other out of the way to sit next to her. By the time they managed to get off one another Yuki was already sitting in the seat. Kyoya shook his head at the two and sat down next to Hiro. Sam sat across from his sister and Hunny sat next to him with Mori between Hunny and Hiro. Rei had managed to sit next to Sama by literally jumping over the two fighting hosts. Kaoru wasn't too happy that he wasn't sitting next to Sama. Tamaki pouted as he sat next to Rei and Sam. Hikaru was next to Yuki while Kaoru ended up in between his brother and Kyoya. Kaoru was so far away from Sama that he couldn't even talk to her. Rei was talking to her and making her laugh. Rei caught Kaoru's eye and gave him a strange smile.

**Host Club- 0**

**MSV- 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Round 2<strong>

"Okay, what can I get you boys?" The waitress asked. She eyed the boys and smiled at them flirtatiously. When her eyes landed on Haruhi and Sama she gave them a forced smile. Sama just rolled her eyes. The waitress leaned forward to show off her low shirt. Haruhi didn't even bother to look at her.

When they all had ordered the waitress left while trying to swing her hips in a alluring way. Kyoya wasn't even paying attention while Hunny was talking to Mori. The other members were too busy to notice the waitress.

"So, Sama how long have you and Kaoru been going out?" Rei asked innocently. Rei was enjoying pushing Kaoru's buttons. He wasn't trying to steal Sama away from him, he just wanted to have a little fun. Yuki thought Haruhi was cute enough. It was funny to see that the girl had two boys who liked her but she was completely clueless to the fact.

"Uh, we've been going out for...three weeks," Sama said while avoiding the looks Sam was giving her.

"Three weeks? Wow that isn't very long. So you must really like him," Rei said while eyeing Kaoru. Kaoru dug his nails into the cushion of his seat.

"Uh, y-yeah. So, how famous is your band?" Sama said quickly changing the subject. Yuki noticed but didn't say anything about it.

"We're actually really popular in Australia and the UK. We'll be doing a tour around Japan and then going to the UK for an actual concert. Our manager, Eiji, wants to go to the US after," Yuki said.

"Never heard of you guys before," Hikaru said. Yuki shrugged.

"Well, we are more popular with females than with males," Rei said while smiling at Sama. Sama shrugged her shoulders.

"I've never heard of you guys," Haruhi said. The four boys sweat dropped. Apparently they weren't very famous in Japan.

"Well, the Host Club is famous at Ouran," Tamaki boasted. Sama and Haruhi exchanged looks but kept quiet.

"Aren't host clubs a place where men pretend to like girls just so they can make money?" Hiro asked without any emotion.

"That's not true! We care about our guests," Tamaki argued. Hiro raised an eyebrow.

"So, you guys don't charge the guests for your services?" Sam asked slightly curious. Tamaki opened his mouth but nothing came out. He couldn't say they didn't charge the guests because they did.

"Yeah, right," Sama snorted slightly. "They charge them so much money for one visit and yet the girls pay for it. Then, Kyoya always finds a way to make more money. Be it selling things that we used or taking pictures of us and selling them as a memory book, he always finds a way to make the girls buy more stuff that they don't need."

Sam looked surprised. Sure, they charged people to buy tickets but that was only way they could make money.

"Wow, you guys sound like a rip off," Rei said. Now all the hosts, minus Kyoya, Mori and Hunny, looked surprised. Tamaki's face was turning red as he tried to come up with something.

"Well, you guys probably charge more money to see your concerts," Kaoru pointed out.

"We do but we also have benefit concerts. We usually donate a lot of the money to charities like cancer organizations and such. We don't really get paid that much, just enough to buy food, clothes and other necessities," Yuki stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, we, also, don't go out that much because we're usually bombarded with random fans. It can get scary when a bunch of girls descend on you out of nowhere," Rei said with a slight shiver.

"You don't like the attention?" Haruhi asked.

"It's not that we don't like it. It's just that we rather not hurt any of the fan's feelings if we were to get close to any of them. That's why we try to keep the fan meetings to a minimum," Sam answered. Sama smiled at her brother. They really were considerate to other people's feelings.

_Unlike some people we know..._ Both girls thought with a slight annoyed look directed toward Tamaki. Tamaki paled at the weird looks Haruhi and Sama gave him. Hikaru smacked his head on the table in exasperation. Kaoru slumped further in his seat.

**Host Club- 0**

**MSV- 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Round 3<strong>

The group had finished eating lunch and had paid for their meal. Sam paid for his sister's meal while Yuki paid for the meal Haruhi and he had shared. Tamaki was still sulking when he saw them eat the meal together. Kaoru managed to walk next to Sama but Rei was on her other side. Haruhi walked next to Hikaru with Yuki on her other side. Tamaki was stressed out that he barely had time to talk to Haruhi.

"So, where are we going?" Haruhi asked. Sama had no clue what they were going to do. It was only four now.

"We could go for a walk," suggested Sam. Everyone seemed alright with this. Kyoya and Hiro didn't want to but they had no choice but to follow them.

"So, Kaoru, you must've been surprised when you found out Sama was a girl," Rei said and smiled at the auburn haired boy.

"I was but I'm glad I found out because I really like Sama," Kaoru said cooly while watching Rei. Sama smiled at his words.

"Haruhi, how did you end up in the Host Club?" Yuki asked.

"I broke a very expensive vase. Since I don't have the money to pay for it I have to work as a host until my debt is paid off," she said simply. The band members seemed surprised at this.

"Why did you join, Sama?" Rei was curious to know if her reason was the same as Haruhi's. Sama could hardly remember why she joined the Host Club. When she looked at Kyoya she remembered the reason.

"I was blackmailed by Kyoya. If I didn't work for the Host Club then he would go and tell the whole school that I'm a girl," Sama said while glaring at Kyoya. Kyoya ignored the girls look and kept walking.

"Woah, sounds like the Host Club isn't as nice as they seem," Yuki joked. Haruhi and Sama shrugged their shoulders. They were use to it now.

"Yeah, we wouldn't do anything like that," Rei said with a slight joking voice. Sam eyed the Host Club president and the vice-president. He didn't like the fact that Sama was forced to join the club but she did seem happy.

"I feel sorry for you guys," Rei continued. "I mean if it were me I would just let you guys off the hook. I mean how can you be mad at two cute girls," he said with a wink. Haruhi and Sama stared at him and then laughed. Rei was an interesting person.

"You guys sound a lot better, too bad I hadn't met you guys first," Haruhi said after calming down.

"Yeah, I have to agree," Sama nodded. Tamaki was having a heart attack at their words. Kaoru looked slightly pale, wondering if Sama would be happier with Rei than him.

"You don't like us Sammy-chan?" Hunny asked with large sad eyes. Sama chuckled and patted Hunny's head.

"Of course I like you Hunny. You're like family to me. I was only kidding. The Host Club has become like a family to me," Sama said. Hunny smiled and gave the girl a hug, almost making her trip. Haruhi smiled fondly at the third year as well and nodded in agreement to Sama's words.

**Host Club- 1**

**MSV- 2**

**Winner- MSV**

* * *

><p>"See you guys!" Rei shouted as the Sama and Kaoru left the band at their hotel. Sama waved at her brother as they left. Kaoru had decided to walk Sama home. The other members had gone home in their cars. Tamaki had offered Haruhi a ride which she accepted because her feet hurt from walking.<p>

"Well, that was fun," Sama said happily. Kaoru didn't answer. He was upset at how Sama seemed to like Rei. She hardly said a word to him during the day.

"Kaoru? Are you okay?" Sama sounded worried. Sama couldn't understand why Kaoru hadn't said much during their outing. He didn't seem to like Rei and she couldn't comprehend why.

"I'm fine," he said in a clipped tone. Sama frowned but didn't say anything else. The two walked in silence. Once they made it to Sama's house she turned to Kaoru, still not looking very happy. Kaoru knew he had upset her by being cold during their walk but he couldn't help it. Every time he thought of their day all he could see was Sama and Rei walking together and laughing.

"I guess I'll see you at school," Sama said. Her voice showed no emotion.

"Yeah," Kaoru said quietly. Sama looked at him but when he didn't say anything else she sighed and turned to open the door.

"Sama, wait." Sama stopped and turned back to him. Kaoru sighed, he could see some hurt in her eyes even though she tried to hide it.

"I'm sorry," he finally said. Sama gave him a confused look.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I was being a jerk while walking you home," Kaoru said and looked at her sheepishly. Sama stared at him and then gave him a small smile.

"Why were you so cold?" She wanted to know. Kaoru winced at the thought of telling her the truth but she deserved to know.

"I-I was jealous. You and Rei were always walking together and he was always touching you. You seemed to be enjoying his company more than you enjoyed mine," Kaoru said while not looking at the girl.

"You're such an idiot," Sama said flatly. Before Kaoru could say anything she stood on her toes and kissed him. Kaoru's eyes widened but he relaxed and kissed her back. Her lips were warm and molded with his perfectly. Sama pulled back. Kaoru could see a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I only like you Kaoru. Rei is someone I would consider as my brother or something. I was hurt that you were cold to me but I guess it was my fault too for not trying to talk to you. I just wanted to get to know Sam's band mates to make sure they were good people. I-I only have eyes for you," Sama said while avoiding his eyes. Kaoru smiled at her and lifted her chin up so that he could see her eyes.

"I'm sorry for being a jealous idiot. I only have eyes for you too, Sama," he whispered before he leaned forward to kiss her again. Sama smiled into the kiss and felt very happy at that moment.

Mrs. Frost watched her daughter and the boy from her bedroom window. She closed her curtain when they started to kiss again. She would have to have a talk with Sama later about the boy.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] So this was a name that I combined with the suggestions from LilMissCaprice, Theta-McBride, and Feelin' the Aster. Jess and I kind of were fighting over the name because we both liked different ones. So, yeah...weird combo but I like it. <strong>

**[2] Amai means sweet in Japanese...or at least that's what I think it means. ^.^''**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Some SamaxKaoru fluff (or what Jess likes to call it, Kama fluff) at the end...hehe how nice. Well, now that Sama's mom knows she's dating Kaoru I wonder what she'll do? Just kidding I already know. Keep in mind that Mrs. Frost will do anything to get her daughter into an arrange marriage because this will help you all guess what might happen at the end of the story.**

**Two more chapters and then this story is done...boo! I really have enjoyed writing this so much...I kind of want to do the sequel right after I finish but I also want to do another story first. I was looking at the old chapters and found so many mistakes in spelling or grammar...I'm trying to fix them now .**

**I lied when I said I might do a Twilight fic...now I want to do a Naruto fic because I got inspiration last night. What to do? I'm so conflicted over this. Ah, well I'll figure out what I really want to do...maybe. See you all next chapter. I'm off to enjoy my last day of break :)**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	25. Chapter 24: Family Matters

**The Punishment**

**Hey all. Welcome to another chapter. So, I have a favor to ask you all. I made a poll on my homepage and need you all to take a look at it and vote. This poll has to do with this story. Thanks for looking at it.**

_Thoughts_

**In English**

Japanese/regular talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Family Matters<strong>

(Sama's PV)

_**From the diary of Samantha Frost**_

_**The rest of the school year went by so fast that I couldn't believe that it was almost over. Being in the Host Club for the whole year wasn't as bad as I first assumed it would be. The Host Club had become like a second family to me. I was happy that today was the last day but, also, sad. Mori and Hunny would both be graduating and be going off to college. The Host Club would be two members short. I wasn't even sure if we would still have a Host Club now that they would be gone.**_

_**Seth and Steve, recently, told me that the bet was over once I ended school. It would be a relief to not go to school dressed up as a guy. Sam Frost would no longer attend Ouran. Instead, his sister, Samantha Frost, would be taking his place. Sam still hasn't gone to tell the rest of the family that he's here. I know he's been avoiding me for a while now. Mom still hasn't talked to me and that makes me nervous. I have a feeling that she's planning something.**_

_**Kaoru wanted to spend the summer together. He even invited me to stay at his house with his family. Yuzuha was ecstatic when she found out that we were dating. She wanted to meet my mother but I couldn't tell her that I hadn't told my own mother that I was dating. Instead, I told her maybe someday. I'll have to tell mom and dad the truth soon. I'm not worried about how my dad will react. How mom will react is another matter entirely. **_

_**I'll be a sophomore in just one more day. Tomorrow is the last day of school. I'm not sure what will happen next, I'll just have to wait and see.**_

-:-

I closed my diary and put it back in my desk. I only recently started to keep a diary. It was something that I found relaxing. I could write about my day and whatever else I wanted. Stretching, I heard my stomach growl. I had skipped dinner because I went out with Haruhi.

"Guess, I should eat," I mumbled to myself. Getting up I left my room and went downstairs to the kitchen. I went in and almost bumped into my mom. She was dressed in her nightgown and was holding cup of tea. She gave me a startled look but then her face went back to its neutral look.

"Samantha, I was just about to go look for you. We need to talk," she said in her no-nonsense voice. I groaned inwardly at the prospect of a talk. She silently started walking to the living room. I followed her, knowing that she wanted me to follow even if she hadn't said it out loud. She sat down on the couch and placed her teacup on the table. I sat down across from her and waited.

"Is there a reason why you don't want to marry any of the suitors I set up for you?" I raised an eyebrow at her question. She waited for my answer. I wasn't expecting her to start one of her talks like this. Usually she starts one by criticizing the fact that I don't want to get married.

"Um, well I don't like any of them," I finally answered. She nodded. I fidgeted in my seat a little. It was nerve racking how calm she always was when she talked to me.

"Is there a boy you like then?" She asked and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. I frowned. I did like Kaoru but I didn't like him enough that I would think of marrying him, I think.

"Um, no," I said hesitantly. This time she puckered her lips. She didn't look too happy now.

"When were you going to tell me that you were dating one of the Hitachiin twins," she asked. My mouth opened but nothing came out. I stared at her with wide eyes.

"H-how did you..." I lamely sputtered.

"How did I know? I saw you and that boy outside one night. Since I had no idea who this stranger was, I did a little research," she said simply. She calmly sipped her tea while eying me over the rim of the cup.

"You what?!" I abruptly stood up. I couldn't believe what she had done. She had looked into my boyfriend without approaching me first.

"Samantha, please sit down. I find it rude that my own daughter wouldn't tell me that she is seeing a boy," she said. I plopped back down on the couch in shock.

"Now, enlighten me why you didn't tell me this little piece of information." She set her teacup back down. Her eyes showed that she wouldn't let me leave until I told her everything. My mom could be stubborn but so could I.

"Well, the fact that you try to set me up with a husband might be part of the reason. I know you well enough to know what you would do if you found out I was dating a boy. Well, I'm sick and tired of this! This is my life and I want to make all the decisions! I'll ask you for advice when needed!" I started out calm and ended up semi-yelling at her. My mother gave me a cold look while waiting for me to finish my rant.

"Are you quite done?" She asked in a clipped tone. I huffed and glared at her.

"I've tolerated a lot of what you've been throwing at me, Samantha. I've tolerated the fact that you went to school pretending to be your brother, Samuel. I've tolerated the fact that you purposely ruined your meeting with the Ootori's second son. I've tolerated the fact that you never tell me where you're going and come home whenever you want. My tolerance has ended here," she said sharply. I winced as she stared back at me.

"Well, I don't think it's fair that-"

"Don't tell me what isn't fair or not, Samantha! I've been trying to make a life for you. A life where you don't need to do anything. You're husband would take care of you. Yet, you seem to want to throw my efforts down the drain," her voiced raised a little higher than before. It took a lot to get my mother to raise her voice let alone lose her cool. My temper was sizzling at the surface, ready to explode.

"Well, maybe I don't want a husband to care for me. I want to be able to support myself. Apparently what I want doesn't matter to you! I'm not you, mother! I know you feel guilty for leaving your family to marry someone they didn't approve. The thing is, you can't fix your mistakes by making me into what you were supposed to be!"

A dark look crossed her face. Suddenly I felt a sharp sting across my cheek. I blinked as tears stung the corner of my eyes. My mother had just hit me. Not once in my life had she ever laid a hand on me or my brothers. Her hand was still raised as she gave a dangerous look at me from across the table.

"Don't you dare talk about that. I want the best for my daughter, but you've been nothing but ungrateful to me." she said but there was a knock on the door before she could say anything else.

"Ms. Frost, there is a call for you," Isao said and bowed before he left.

"We aren't done talking, Samantha." She left the living room. I stood there staring at the space she had been standing.

I raised a hand to my, still throbbing, cheek. What just happened?

* * *

><p>(3rd person PV)<p>

Sama slowly walked to her room like a zombie. A dazed look was evident on her face. When she got to her room she stood there. She was still in shock. Both her mother and father would never raise a hand at their children and yet it just happened.

"What do I do?" She asked herself. Sama caught sight of her duffel bag. Suddenly she went into action. She grabbed random clothes and shoved them into the duffel bag. She threw in her wallet and keys. She quickly zipped the bag up and threw on a light jacket. Then she quickly sent a text to the one person she knew would be willing to see her. After a few seconds her text was answered.

Sama silently walked out of her room. She tiptoed down stairs and made a quick dash for the front door. When she got out she quietly closed the door. Then, she ran off. Her feet slapped the pavement as she made a beeline down the street. It was still warm but not too hot to run.

Sama had no idea what to do. She needed to talk to someone about what just happened. There was only one person she trusted enough to talk to.

-:-

When Sama caught site of the hotel she let out a sigh. She was tired from running. She could make out Sam standing outside waiting for her. Sama smiled to herself, a little, at the sight.

"Sama, I got your text. What happened?" Sam's voice held concern as he eyed his twin. He noticed the slightly red cheek but made no comment.

"I-I just needed to get away and you were the first person to come to mind. The guys won't mind if I stay the night, right?" Sama sounded slightly nervous. If the rest of the band didn't want her there then she had no idea what she would do next. She didn't want to impose on her friends or have to explain her problems to them, not now.

"The guys will be cool with it. If they're not, then I don't care," Sam said and wrapped his arm around the girl as he led her inside. Sama caught the receptionist staring at her with surprise. Sama couldn't help but give her a smug smile as they passed. They rode up the elevator in silence.

When they got to Sam's hotel room, a loud noise could be heard. Sam gave Sama a sigh and shook his head. His band mates were being rowdy. He opened the door and the two twins ducked in time as a shoe went flying out the door. Sama's eyes widened as she eyed the messy room. The last time she had been there it was clean. Now, the room looked like a hurricane hit.

"Hiro, get back here!" Yuki screamed as a flash of red ran past the two. Yuki ran after Hiro who had taken shelter in the kitchen. Yuki paused when he saw Sama.

"Oh, hey, again. Sam, do you know where my drumsticks are?" Yuki's hair stuck up in random places. Sama bit her lip to keep herself from laughing at his appearance.

"Um, Hiro was using them to try and fix the jammed DVD player," Sam said uncertainly. Yuki's eyes seemed to blaze with anger.

"I knew he broke them! That little shi-" A loud crash cut blocked out Yuki's swearing. Sama sweat dropped as she saw Rei appear from the kitchen. He had red sauce all over his shirt. There was a smudge of flour on his face. His eyes were wide and he glanced at the three teens with a slightly nervous look.

"Uh, I think we need the cleaning people," he laughed nervously. Yuki's face started turning red that Sama thought he might just blow up.

"Why are my band mates morons!?" He finally yelled and threw his hands in the air. Yuki stormed off to the kitchen. Sama could just make out white walls covered in red.

"Hey, I take offense to that!" Sam called back once he realized that Yuki was including him in the moron list. Sama smirked at her brother and was about to say something but Sam gave her a look.

"Don't you dare say anything," he warned. Sama shrugged her shoulders and kept her mouth shut but still had a smirk on her face.

"Hey, Sama. Are you here to visit us?" Rei asked enthusiastically now that Yuki was no longer in the room.

"Um, yeah. I'm staying the night," Sama said and shifted from one foot to the other. Rei grinned at her.

"Really? Then, you can stay in my room and-"

"No way in hell will she be staying with any of the guys, especially you!" Sam said and glared at Rei. Rei pouted and gave Sam a wounded look.

"Sorry, Rei but I have a boyfriend that I like a lot," Sama said with a slight smile.

"Nah, I was just joking," Rei said and lightly punched the girl's shoulder. There was a loud crash and swearing could be heard from the kitchen.

"Uh oh, I better make sure Yuki doesn't kill Hiro," Rei said and quickly ran into the kitchen. Sam sighed and gestured for Sama to follow him. They went to his room and she set down her duffel bag.

"Well, today will be a hectic day. Sorry about them," Sam said and flopped onto his bed. Sama smiled and glanced around the room. It was just furnished with the hotel furniture and a few clothes littered the floor.

"It's fine. They're...funny at times," Sama admitted. Sam chuckled and rolled over on his bed so there was room for Sama. She laid down on her back and stared at the ceiling.

"So, tell me, what happened?" Sam asked. Sama was silent for a bit and then gave a groan. She told Sam what had happened between she and their mother. Sam didn't say anything. Sama couldn't read his expression as she finished her story.

"That's why I came here," Sama finished quietly. Sam nodded and stared at the ceiling in thought. Finally he turned on his side to face her.

"I think mother did cross some lines but so did you. She shouldn't have looked up Kaoru or hit you. You shouldn't have kept the fact you were dating someone a secret from her. Also, you shouldn't have yelled at her like you did. Mom regrets the fact the her family disowned her after marrying dad. You didn't need to put more salt on the wound."

Sama was silent as she took in her brother's words. It was true that she had poked at a sore spot but when she got mad she couldn't help it. Yet, she wanted her mother to understand that she wanted to do her own things and decide who she would marry.

"I...I just wish she would stop hovering over me. She needs a distraction or something until I figure something out," Sama said quietly more to herself than to her brother. Sam remained silent but if Sama had seen his face she would've known that he was planning something.

"Hey, you hungry?" Sam asked after a few moments of silence. He rolled off the bed. Sama sat up and nodded.

"Well, we can call room service and get whatever we want," Sam said with a grin. Sama grinned as an idea came to mind.

"Anything, you say..."

-:-

"Tell me again why we're eating cake and candy for dinner?" Yuki asked for the third time. The five teens were all spread out in the living room surrounded by different cakes and colorful buckets of candy.

"If fwun to tr suming driffwent," Rei said between a mouth full of red velvet cake. Yuki rolled his eyes at him.

"I can't understand caveman talk," he said sarcastically. Sama chuckled as she ate a large piece of angel cake with strawberries.

"I think he said, it's fun to try something different. I have to agree," she said.

Hiro and Sam were both eating an assortment of candy instead of cake. Sam had a whole bucket of M&Ms next to him that he wouldn't share. Hiro seemed to like eating dark chocolate truffles. Sama smiled at the mess they had made. When the boys found out they were having sweets for dinner they all dug in with enthusiasm.

"How is it you understand the Neanderthal?" Yuki asked with genuine curiosity. Rei made a noise of protest but couldn't say much with his mouth full.

"Well, Seth, Steve, and Sam always talk with their mouths full so I got use to their "food talk" as I call it," she said while giving Sam a slight smirk. He just stuck his tongue out at her before shoving a handful of M&Ms in his mouth.

"Eiji will kill us if he finds out we ate sugar for dinner," Hiro said plainly. Rei snorted while Yuki made a face.

"He'll never find out," Rei said after swallowing all the cake. Hiro shook his head but kept eating.

"Who's Eiji?" Sama asked. She vaguely recalled the boys mentioning someone by that name but she couldn't remember what they said about him.

"Eiji's our manager. He takes care of all the business that comes with being in a band. He books out hotels, concerts, and other things that are boring," Rei replied.

"He's not that bad. I mean he can deal with us without killing us," Sam said half jokingly. Hiro took out his wallet and threw a picture on the table toward Sama. Sama reached forward and studied the picture.

It was a group picture of the band members. They all posed while grinning widely. In the center was a man, who was slightly taller than the rest. He looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties. He had sandy blond hair and mahogany eyes. He smiled widely at the camera making him look young. Sama could tell that Eiji was a relaxed man but could be serious when he had to be.

"He's not bad looking," she mused out loud. All four boys started to choke as they stared at the girl.

"Did you just say he's good looking?" Yuki gasped out. Sama nodded at them. The boys stared at her in disbelief.

"What?"

"He's, like, old!" Sam nearly shouted. Sama rolled her eyes at the boys.

"I just called him good looking. It doesn't mean I'm interested in him. I have a boyfriend, anyways," she said and shook her head at them.

"That's the first time I've heard someone describe Eiji," Hiro commented. Sama raised an eyebrow asking someone to elaborate.

"Well, most people say he looks like a goof ball or something. He's not married so he doesn't need to worry about kids or anything, well besides us," Rei explained.

"Hmm, well I guess he does look goofy in the picture. Why isn't he around?" Sama had never seen the man whenever she went to visit Sam. She had a feeling that he wasn't even in the country.

"He's out of the country to promote our band in the US." Yuki said with a sound of enthusiasm in his voice.

"Sounds like fuuuun," Sama yawned loudly. Sam chuckled as she stretched on the couch.

"Someone's tired. You should go to bed," Sam said. Sama nodded and got up.

"Night, guys," she said as she headed for Sam's room.

"Night, Sama," all four boys called out.

"Sama, can I borrow your cell?" Sam asked before the girl closed the door. Sama stopped and gave him the thumbs up before tossing her cell in his direction. Sam caught it and smiled gratefully. Once the door closed Sam started to scroll through her contact list.

"What are you doing?" Rei asked as he peeked over Sam's shoulder.

"Nothing, Sam mumbled. He pressed send and put the phone to his ear. A small smile spread across his face as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

* * *

><p>"Sama, wake up," Sam poked the girl's cheek as she mumbled and rolled over. Sam was already dressed and wanted to get Sama up for her "surprise" that he had prepared. Sam sighed and poked her again, a little harder. The two had shared a bed and Sama had taken all the covers. Sama groaned and rolled further away from Sam. Sam grinned and poked her harder. Sama groaned louder and rolled off the edge of the bed.<p>

"Ow!" Sama rubbed her back and glared at her brother who was peering at her over the edge of the bed. He had a large grin on his face.

"You're so mean," she huffed. Sama got off the floor and lightly hit him on the back of his head. Sam laughed at her as she went to the bathroom.

"Hurry up and get dressed," he yelled as the bathroom door closed. He heard a faint 'whatever' from her. Sam smiled as he tried to imagine Sama's face when she saw who he called.

After a quick shower and getting dressed, Sama went to the kitchen to get breakfast. Today was her last day of school but she didn't feel like going.

"Hey guys, what's for breakfast?" Sama eyed the empty dishes that were on the table. The other three were already up as well.

"Oh, we ate already. You have a visitor," Sam said and pulled her into the living room. Sama eyed the empty room until she saw the person standing near the window. The sunlight made a bright glare so she couldn't make them out.

"W-what?" She gave a confused look as she eyed the person.

"Hey, Sama," a familiar voice called her name.

"K-Kaoru? What are you doing here?" She stared wide eyed at him. Kaoru stepped toward her and smiled. He wasn't dressed in the Ouran uniform. Instead he was dressed casually in khaki shorts and a dark blue t-shirt.

"Your brother called me and said you weren't going to school. I thought that we could go out instead of attending school," he said and smiled at her. Sama glanced at her brother. He gave her a thumbs up, as well as the other guys in the band.

"Well, if we get breakfast first..." Sama trailed off and glanced at Kaoru. He smiled and took her hand.

"We'll be going now," Kaoru said to Sam. Sam nodded and watched as the two got into the elevator. Once the doors closed he let out a tired sigh.

"Time to go see the rest of the family," he mumbled to himself.

-:-

"So, is Tamaki going to be mad that we skipped out on his last day of school games?" Sama and Kaoru were eating breakfast at a small diner. Sama had a hot cinnamon roll and Kaoru had a simple apple strudel. Kaoru insisted on paying.

"He'll just get emotional about it. I'm sure he won't be mad," Kaoru replied while taking a bite out of his breakfast.

Kaoru told Sama how on the last day of school Tamaki had planned a game day. Tamaki picked all the game, of course. Kaoru wasn't looking forward to it, Sama wasn't too keen on the idea now that she knew what she would miss.

"I guess I should be glad to have decided to skip school," Sama said thoughtfully. Kaoru only smiled as he watched her take a large bite out of her meal. Later on, they window-shopped and walked through the park. Kaoru insisted that Sama should come visit him during the summer. He planned on having her come to their summer house, this time without the other Host Club members.

When the two were at Sama's house there were cop cars parked outside. Sama stared in horror and ran inside. A cop was talking to her dad when she got in, Kaoru was right behind her.

"D-dad? What happened?!" Sama was worried that someone had gotten hurt.

"Sama, there you are! You're brother...Sam...he's home." Sama could hear the joy and sadness in her father's voice. Sama looked in shock as she saw Sam standing next to their mother and two older brothers. He gave Sama a small smile when he caught sight of her.

"Sama! Sam's back, I can't believe that he's...back," Steve crushed the girl into a hug. Sama saw her mother, her eyes were red and her hair was disheveled.

"Hey, sis. Miss me?" Sam asked innocently. Sama stood there stone still. What was going on?

-:-

(Sama's PV)

Mom and dad were angry when they heard that Sam had run away to be in a band. Sam held firm on what he wanted to do. He told them that he wanted to be in the band still and that he would come back once his band finished their tour in the United States. He promised to come back to school, he had been tutored the whole time he was with the band so he wouldn't have to repeat any grades.

Still I wanted to know why he finally decided to see them. Mom apologized for hitting me but she said we still needed to talk about the marriage issue. For now I was off the hook since Sam was back.

I sat on my bed and sighed. Today was a draining day. Mom and dad seemed to be less tense but they watched Sam like a hawk. They looked heartbroken when Sam said he was going back to the hotel tomorrow. Dad had reasoned with mom that they should allow Sam to finish his travel tour and then have him enter Ouran.

"Sama?" Sam opened my door quietly and peeked into my room. He came in when he saw me and closed the door.

"Hey," I said quietly. I knew Sam very well and yet I couldn't understand why he revealed himself now. It just didn't make sense in my head.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said and sat next to me on the bed. I waited for him to keep talking. Sam sighed and gave me a weak smile.

"I decided that it was time I told them. It, also, gives mom a reason not to bother you for awhile," he finally said.

"You did this...for me?" I was slightly surprised that he did all this for me. Sam nodded solemnly.

"Why?" That was the question that kept going through my mind.

"I've done a lot of selfish things in my life. I ran away even though I promised you I wouldn't. I realized that I didn't act like a big brother. It was you who always protected me or looked the other way when I did something bad. I feel that it is high time I started acting like the older sibling," he said quietly.

I felt overwhelmed. Sam hadn't always been the role model brother. Now, he wanted to be there for me and take care of me.

"I...I appreciate the fact that you care and thank you for doing this," I smiled and pulled him into a hug. I felt whole, like a piece of me had finally found itself back where it belonged.

"Let's just hope mom will leave you alone," Sam said as he pulled away. I gave him a half smile, hoping the same thing.

-:-

_Sometime the things we hope for come true and other times they don't. A mother's love is endless like the sea. She will do anything for her children. Sometimes she crosses lines that test the relationships she has with her children. Sometimes the relationship survives, other times they don't._

_Love is a strange thing. Sometimes you don't know if you love someone or not. The feeling of love can scare people. Some believe that love shows signs of weakness. Can love last every hardship life has to throw? If you love a person very much, that love will never die no matter what happens as you get older. Having your first heartbreak hurts but, eventually, the wound heals and your heart becomes stronger. _

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know its been a long time but I've been so busy with school. My first term ended two weeks ago and second term has been crazy. So, this is the second to last chapter. Next up will be an epilogue. I'm not sure if people will like how I ended it...oh well.<strong>

**Please do the poll on my homepage. I appreciate how patient you have all been with me.**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b  
><strong>


	26. Epilogue

**The Punishment**

**I can't believe that this is the last chapter. I'm so sad now. So, it seems that a lot of people want me to do the sequel after this. I already have an idea for the first chapter so I'll get started with writing, right after I finish this story.**

**Here's the thing, Jess can't help me with the sequel so I'll be doing this on my own. With that being said, the sequel won't be published until sometime in January. I'll try updating regularly but I'm going to be doing SAT practice by then. I'll post an alert on here when the story is ready.**

**The ending is AU from the end of the manga just so you all know.**

_**There's a sneak peak of the sequel at the end, so make sure you read it. It may or may not actually happen in the real story. :D**_

_Thoughts_

**In English**

Japanese/regular talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

_**(three years later)**_

"Sama, are you sure about this?" Sam watched as his twin packed the rest of her things into her last suitcase. All her other things had been packed and were in the waiting car. Sama ran around making sure she had everything she needed.

Three years seemed to pass by fast for the Frost family. After Sam completed his tour he came back home and joined Ouran. Sama went to Ouran as herself; no one knew that she had been Sam for the first year except for the principle and the Host Club.

Sama had grown out her hair and had to wear the girl's uniform. Luckily for her they had changed the uniform when she entered her sophomore year. A uniform similar to the boy's uniform replaced the puffy yellow dress. The girls wore a knee length, pleated, black skirt. They had to wear black loafers and black knee socks. The white shirt, blue purple blazer and striped tie were all the same.

Sama and Kaoru went out often. The Host Club could tell that the two were really in love even if neither had said the words. The Host Club had been disbanded after Mori and Hunny left. Nevertheless, the boys were still popular with the girls. Haruhi remained dressing as a boy at school. Sama had problems with some of the girls at Ouran. The girls who had crushes on Kaoru hated her guts when they found out the two were dating. Most girls didn't like how close the girl was to the remaining hosts but couldn't say much since her brother was Sam.

Sama had made Sam very popular in the school but he became more popular when the real he went to school. The twins looked alike but they had different personalities. Most of the girls like the new easy going Sam who was in a band. Hikaru had dyed his hair brown, to Sama's surprise. Mori and Hunny visited the others often. The Host Club got together for holidays and sometimes for the summer.

Seth and Steve were both more relaxed than before. Seth got a job working for a company and became the manager for money. Steve was entering his senior year in college. Sama, Sam, Kaoru, Hikaru and Haruhi were entering their senior year in high school. Tamaki and Kyoya had graduated and were off to college. Sama and Kaoru, unfortunately, had a big fight a few months ago; this was half the reason Sama was packing.

"Sama?" Sam followed his sister as she went out of her bare room and down the stairs. She handed Isao her suitcase before turning around and heading into the kitchen. Sam sighed as he kept following her. The heat of the August month made everyone tired and sweaty, yet Sama didn't seem to mind the heat as she lifted up a large box of her things and carried it outside.

"Sama, stop ignoring me and answer the question!" Sam stood in the door, blocking her way back in. Sama sighed and gave her twin a glare. Her forehead had beads of sweat from the heat and the constant lifting.

"What do you want Sam," she said with irritation in her voice.

"Are you sure about leaving Japan even though you're in your last year?" Sam watched his sister's reaction. Her eyes seemed to glaze over in thought. She seemed to be off in another world.

Sama thought back to what had happened two months ago. It wasn't a pleasant memory for her. She lost not only Kaoru but her mother too.

_[Flashback]_

_Sama had just gotten home from Haruhi's house. Kaoru had called her in the morning and told her that he couldn't make it for their lunch date. Kaoru told her that she should spend some time with Haruhi since the two hadn't seen each other._

_Sama had a good time with Haruhi. She even saw Kyoya and Tamaki, who was depressed with the fact that he wouldn't be seeing Haruhi or her anymore in school. Kyoya had showed up at Haruhi's house with Tamaki and almost begged Haruhi to talk to the king or Kyoya may have gone crazy with his constant moaning._

_Sama passed the living room and froze when she heard familiar voices talking. Sama knew she shouldn't eavesdrop but her curiosity of why her boyfriend was talking to her mother won out. Sama pressed her ear close to the small crack in the door and listened._

"_So, why did you want to see me, Mrs. Frost?" Kaoru's voice could be heard. He didn't sound very surprised to be called upon by Sama's mother._

"_No need to be so formal, Kaoru. I wanted to see you," Mrs. Frost's voice answered. Sama's eyes narrowed as she listened. Her mother sounded too calm. The two women had been on a rocky relationship. There were times when they could be civil with each other. The other times it seemed that World War III was breaking out between them._

"_You really like my daughter," she stated more than asked. Sama assumed Kaoru nodded since he didn't give a verbal answer._

"_Good. I'm surprised that my daughter has been seeing you for so long. I want to ask you what you intend to do after you graduate." Her mother's voice gave nothing away._

_There was a pause, then "I want to become a clothes designer, like my mother," he finally said. There was another long pause._

"_I wanted to know if you've thought about my proposal," Mrs. Frost said. Sama frowned at the thought of her mom making deals with Kaoru._

"_You know if you don't ask Samantha for her hand she might go away. My daughter wants to study abroad in college. I'm sure you want to remain in Japan and go to an arts school here. Samantha won't give up her dream for a boy," the woman continued._

_Sama gritted her teeth. Her mother was trying to marry her off to her boyfriend?! How could she do this to her?!_

"_I'm aware that my daughter doesn't like long distant relationships. She may leave you here if you two decide to go to college in different countries."_

"_Sama, she wouldn't...I mean I know she broke up with her old boyfriend when she moved back here, but I don't think she would do that," Kaoru stated weakly. Unseen by Sama, Mrs. Frost had a small smile._

"_You don't sound so sure. Your mother told me you agreed to the arrange marriage I proposed. She, also, said that you even bought a ring a couple of weeks ago," her voice sounded smug. Kaoru fidgeted nervously. Sama and Kaoru's mothers had become close friends and would talk often. Yuzuha didn't mean anything bad when she told Sama's mother everything._

"_I..." Kaoru was at lost for words._

_Sama, on the other hand, was boiling mad. Kaoru had agreed to an arrange marriage to her without asking her?! He knew Sama didn't want an arranged marriage even if she did like the guy. Sama felt betrayed. She growled and opened the door with a loud bang. Kaoru and her mother both looked up with surprise. When Kaoru saw Sama, he paled visibly. Mrs. Frost seemed stunned to see her daughter._

"_What do you think you two are doing!?" She yelled, not caring if anyone at home heard. Mrs. Frost composed her face and gave her daughter a look._

"_Samantha, please refrain from yelling in the house. Your boyfriend and I were just-"_

"_Don't give me any crap, mother!" Sama hissed. Mrs. Frost looked surprised. Sama looked ready to kill someone._

"_I've told you time and time again that I don't want to have an arrange marriage! Yet, you don't seem to care what I have to say. Do I have to spell it out for you?! I'm sick of this!" Sama glared at her and then turned her gaze on her boyfriend._

"_We need to talk," she said with venom in her voice. She stormed out of the living room. Kaoru sat there frozen for a few seconds before getting up and following the girl. Mrs. Frost looked tired and defeated. She had a feeling that her daughter wouldn't be talking to her any time soon._

* * *

><p><em>Kaoru followed the angry teen into the garden. Sama tapped her foot as she waited for him. She didn't smile when he stood in front of her. For the first time Kaoru felt scared. Sama and him had gotten into fights but they always made up. This time Sama seemed far from forgiving.<em>

"_What the hell was that?!" Sama glared at him._

"_I...well your mother sent an arranged marriage contract. I signed it bu-"_

"_You signed it?! Do you even know what she had the lawyers write in the stupid contract? It states that when I graduate from high school I have to get married and not go to college for two years! I can't believe you did that?!" Sama was waving her arms around wildly._

"_Sama, I realized that you didn't want an arranged marriage so I thought I could talk to your mom about holding it until later." Kaoru's voice was low. He sounded slightly angry now that Sama kept yelling at him._

"_Idiot! She's not going to wait. Once you sign it becomes legal! You bought me a ring to make me feel better?"_

"_I bought you a ring because I thought you would like it," Kaoru said through gritted teeth. He had the ring in his pocket. Kaoru had gotten use to carrying the ring around for some time now. Kaoru bought the ring as a promise to Sama that he would always be with her wherever she went._

"_I don't want it. You actually thought I would end our relationship just because I wanted to go to America for college? You obviously don't know me well enough." Sama huffed. Kaoru clenched his fists and gave her a dark look._

"_You're acting like a child. I don't know you when it comes to long distance relationships. You told me you broke up with your last boyfriend because you couldn't handle a long distance relationship," he accused._

"_I'm acting like a child?! You're the one who still pranks people even though you're seventeen. You act like a child everyday!" Sama poked her pointer finger at Kaoru sharply. Kaoru gave her a dark look. The two were too angry at each other to think about what they were saying. The fight had changed direction very quickly for it was no longer about the arranged marriage._

"_At least I know how to have fun. You act so stiff around people sometimes. You're only female friends are Haruhi and Renge, which is really sad." Sama's mouth opened wide at his words. It was true that she didn't have many female friends but Sama didn't really care or at least that's what she told herself._

"_At least I can make friends outside of the Host Club. You and your brother wouldn't let anyone in. If it weren't for Tamaki you two would be in your own world for the rest of your life! I can make friends without having to depend on someone," Sama spat out. Her stomach knotted as Kaoru's expression became unreadable. He no longer looked angry, instead he had a cold far off look._

"_I, at least, have a twin to depend on. If I recall correctly your twin left you even though he promised to stay with you. You only made friends because you felt lonely without him," Kaoru said in a clipped manner._

_Sama had hit a nerve in Kaoru and he had done the same. The two knew each other so well that they knew how to hurt one another deeply, not that it ever came to mind. Sama's eyes blazed as his words came out. She made lots of friends in America but always felt something missing. Kaoru was right about her being lonely but it hurt for him to say it like it meant nothing._

"_Get out of my house, now. We are done with this relationship. I will personally make sure that you and I never get married." Sama said between clenched teeth. Kaoru gave her a withering look and stormed out. He stalked past Mrs. Frost and slammed the front door closed._

_Once he was gone Sama fell to the ground in exhaustion. Her heart felt heavy, yet she didn't want to admit that she had been the silly one. Sama's mother walked into the garden. Rika Frost stared at her daughter. Sama looked defeated and tired. Sama could feel her eyes prick with tears but none fell._

"_Are you happy now? I want you to cancel that marriage contract. You owe me that much, mother," Sama said in a dead voice not bothering to look at her mother. Her mother didn't answer; instead she walked back into the house. Their once fragile relationship as mother and daughter shattered completely, neither would be able to put the pieces back together for a long time._

_[End flashback]_

"I have to leave," Sama finally answered. Sam sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Sama, whatever happened between you and Kaoru can be fixed if you talk to him. I know you're stubborn but you have to talk it out." Sama looked at her brother with watery eyes. Sam blinked in shock to see her ready to cry.

"I...I tried to call him but he doesn't pick up. I've tried to talk to him but...he doesn't want me anymore," she said. Sama's voice wavered slightly and she tried to keep the tears from spilling. Sama had tried numerous times to call Kaoru on his cell but it always went to voicemail. She tried to see him but a maid said that he wasn't home every time she went.

"Sama, please don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry over a guy," Sam said in a strained voice. He pulled his sister into a hug. Sama wanted to let everything go and cry but she held back. The sound of footsteps brought the two back to reality. Seth and Steve walked in with grim looks on their faces.

"Isao says he's ready to leave," Steve said with little enthusiasm. When the two eldest brothers had heard that Kaoru and Sama were no longer a couple they both wanted to go and beat the boy up. Sama had pleaded with them not to. They gave in but still held a grudge.

"Sama, we're going to miss you," Seth sounded less angry but his eyes showed the anger burning inside. Seth, Steve, and Sam gave the girl a group hug. Sama nearly choked from the emotions she felt for her three siblings.

"You better write to us every day," Steve warned as they pulled away. Sama gave him a small smile.

"I'll try my best," she said quietly. The four walked to the front door. Isao was waiting near the car for Sama. All her luggage was stacked neatly in the trunk. Mitch Frost stood next to him and gave his daughter a sad smile. Sama ran into his arms and gave him a warm hug.

"Be safe my little bambini," Mr. Frost whispered in the girls ear. Sama made noise of agreement. He pulled away and smiled down at his youngest and only daughter. He stepped away from the car and stood next to the three other siblings. Sama sighed and looked at her family. Her mother wasn't there to see her daughter off.

After fight Sama had gone to her father to demand that he made sure mother cancelled the marriage contract. After a few weeks of not seeing Kaoru and realizing he was avoiding her she made up her mind to go back to the all girls school she left in America.

She talked with her father for a long time until he agreed to pay for her schooling and let her go. Sama's mother wasn't at all pleased with the idea and tried to talk her daughter out of it. Sama had given her mother a cold response on how she no longer had a right to tell her what to do. Mrs. Frost, from then on, avoided talking to her daughter and Sama did the same.

Sama didn't tell Haruhi or the others. They all seemed to have found out what had happened between the couple. Sama concluded that Hikaru must've told them after Kaoru told him. Tamaki had, surprisingly, said nothing about it. Sama kind of avoided seeing anyone as she packed her things. Most of her large things had been sent ahead and were in her room at the school.

Sama looked up at the window of her parent's room. The curtains were closed. Sama sighed and shook her head. Smiling at the rest of her family she waved.

"I'll call you guys when I get to the school," she promised. Sama stepped into the car and Isao shut the door. The car started and pulled out of the driveway. Sama stared out the window, watching her brothers and father waving to her until they completely disappeared. Unknowing to her and the others Mrs. Frost watched the car leave from the bedroom. She turned away from the window and allowed the curtains to block out the outside world once again.

-:-

"Ms. Samantha, we're here," Isao said. Sama got out of the car while Isao unpacked her things and placed them on a portable luggage carrier. The two walked into the airport and headed for the check-in desks.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A tall woman with her dark brown hair in a bun smiled at Sama.

"I booked a flight to New York. My name is Samantha Frost" Sama said. The woman nodded and started to type away on her computer. After a few clicks the sound of her tickets being printed out filled her ears. Isao gave her luggage to a security man and all the appropriate tags were put on.

"Here you are, Ms. Frost. Your flight doesn't leave for another hour. You should head left to terminal A. I hope you have a safe flight." The woman handed Sama the ticket. Sama nodded her thanks and headed in the direction the woman had pointed out.

Once they reached the security section Sama stopped and turned toward Isao. She smiled sadly at the old butler. He took care of the family very well. Isao was considered part of the family to her. She would miss seeing him every day.

"Ms. Samantha, I will miss you," the elderly man said with a sad smile. Sama hugged the man, to his surprise.

"I'll miss you too, Isao. Thank you for everything," she whispered. The man gave her a pat on her head as she pulled away. With a slight bow Isao turned and left. Sama watched him leave and gave a wave when he turned and waved one last time. She squared her shoulders and started to get in line to go through security.

"Sammy-chan!" Sama whipped her head around to see a blond blur barrel into her. Sama gave slight squeak of protest before she regained her footing. She stared down at Hunny who stared at her with large, watery eyes.

"Hunny what are you doing here?" Sama stepped out of line and waited for his answer.

"We couldn't let you leave without a proper goodbye," he said as if it was obvious.

"We?" Sama looked up to see Mori, Haruhi, Tamaki, and Kyoya coming toward them. She was shocked to see them all here. Sama couldn't recall telling anyone besides her family that she was leaving.

"Sama, my daughter," Tamaki dramatically pulled the girl into a hug. Sama squirmed but couldn't get away from him.

"Tamaki-senpai, I think you're killing Sama," Haruhi pointed out as the girl's face turned slightly blue. Tamaki pulled away and looked at her fearfully.

"What are you doing here?" Sama managed to ask once she breathed in some needed oxygen. Sama silently noted that neither Kaoru nor Hikaru were there with the others.

"Your brother, Sam, told us you were leaving for America," Kyoya stated as he pushed up his glasses. Sama's eye twitched slightly at the mention of her twin meddling with her life again. She wasn't really mad at him but she did tell him not to tell anyone.

"We wanted to say bye before you left," Haruhi said. Sama smiled at them. It made her happy that they still cared for her.

"I don't want you to leave, Sammy-chan," Hunny half sniffed out.

"I have to leave. This was my choice. I'll be back," Sama said trying to reassure the short blond. Hunny sniffed and squeezed the girl tighter.

"Thanks, guys, for coming. It means a lot even though I didn't want you to know," Sama said although she sounded like she couldn't breath. In truth Hunny was hugging her a little too tightly.

"Um, Hunny I think you're crushing Sama," Haruhi pointed out. Mori managed to get him off the girl.

"Well, I guess I have to go," Sama said with a sigh. "I'll miss you all." Tamaki's eyes were shiny like he was about to cry. Before Sama could reject, Tamaki hugged her again. Hunny decided that he wanted to hug her too and had Mori hug her as well. Haruhi chuckled and went into the group hug and managed to pull Kyoya in.

"Uh, g-guys? I love all the love but...I'm dying here," Sama squeaked. The group pulled away from her so she could breath.

"_Flight A53 to New York has arrived." _Sama gave a sigh.

"I guess I really do have to go now," she said sadly. Sama felt a slight pang of hurt that Kaoru and Hikaru hadn't shown up. She couldn't blame them after all. She had said some mean things to Kaoru and most likely broke is heart.

"He still cares," Haruhi whispered. Sama looked at her and gave a weak smile. She hugged Haruhi one last time and slipped a piece of paper in her hand.

"Later guys! I'll miss you all," Sama shouted as she ran toward the security line. The Host Club members waved goodbye until the girl had disappeared from their sights.

"She'll be back," Kyoya stated as if he knew for sure. Haruhi nodded absently.

"Let's get going," Tamaki said rather seriously. Haruhi opened her hand to see a folded piece of paper. She opened the paper and smiled when she read the little note Sama had written.

_**Keep in touch. You're very dear to my heart Haruhi. I hope to see you again.**_

Sama had provided her e-mail with a smiley face. Haruhi stuffed the note into her pocket as she followed the rest of the members out.

_We'll definitely see you again Sama. I hope everything goes well for you. Kaoru...he still loves you and I believe that he'll love you for a long time..._

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Sneak peek at the sequel: <strong>_**Some Things Old and Some Things New**_

"Sama, get up and get ready," Sam pulled the covers off his sister. Sama groaned and cracked open one eye.

"Get away from me, idiot. I'm a grown adult so don't do that anymore," she grumbled. Sam grinned at her.

"I'm your brother so I have special rights." He said smugly. Sama rolled her eyes and slowly got out of bed.

"You're so lazy. You know even Ivan is up." Sama ignored him as she stretched.

"I'll be down in a few," she said while she headed to the bathroom. Sam nodded and left. Sama found it strange to be living at her parent's house now that she was an adult. Her old room was the same way as she had left it years ago.

After taking a quick shower she got dressed and headed down stairs. Even though she had come back Sama's mother still wouldn't talk to the girl. Sama felt hurt but she was too stubborn to talk to her mother as well.

"Good morning," she said pleasantly. Steve smiled up from the papers he had been working on. Seth had left early for work.

"Mommy!" Sama smiled as her son barreled into her. She chuckled as he gave her a big hug. She returned the hug and ruffled his hair.

"Ivan, did you have breakfast?" Sama asked as she eyed his empty plate.

"I ate a lot of pancakes! Uncle Steve said that I'll blow up if I eat more of them," he exclaimed. Sama gave her older brother a glare but Steve hid his face with some paper.

"Don't listen to your Uncle Steve; he's pulling your leg," she said. The boy didn't say anything as Sama sat down while a maid gave her a plate of pancakes. Ivan sat next to her and watched her. Sama was about to eat when someone put their hands over her eyes. The woman groaned in annoyance.

"Guess who," a male voice asked teasingly.

"My dear husband, right," Sama said sarcastically. She heard him laugh as he removed his hands. Sama shook her head as she smiled.

"Of course it is. How could you forget the love of your life, Emmett?"He exclaimed as he sat down next to her.

"Apparently, I can forget very easily. Now quiet down; it's too early to be so loud," Sama snapped but her voice held a humorous tone to it.

"So, we're going to see all your old friends?" Emmett inquired as he stole a pancake off Sama's plate. The woman gave him a light punch and a scowl.

"Yeah, I just hope they don't kill you," she said giving him a pointed look. His face held a fake wounded look.

"I'll be on my best behavior. Cross my heart," he teased.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Sama mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it. Hope you all loved your taste of the sequel. I'm not going to give anything away about the new characters or their relationships with other...I'm evil. :3<strong>

**Oh, I'm taking questions about The Punishment if you have any. Just post them in your review and I'll answer them as best as I can.**

**So long until the sequel!**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	27. Sequel is up!

**The sequel is now up. Hope you all like it.**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


End file.
